What it takes to fight together
by xghosthunter115
Summary: After and accident that almost killed Oz, and Ichika having to get tired of IS Academy and personal affairs, both of them ended up joining CCG were they will ended up fighting ghouls, people who eat 'humans' and kill without restrain. So do you think they have what it takes to fight?.
1. Chapter 1

How we join CCG

* * *

Monday, October 5 2015.  
Time: 6:23 PM.

We fist begin our story in busy town located in the south part of Japan in the near harbor.

Here in japan day don't matter for the people in Japan as they are always working day and night in order to make a living in there jobs to support themselves in this big and over populated city.

And the rising sun on the east side of the country gave off a orange red color to the skies as it began to raise up, and the clouds in the skies were painted in the sun's red and orange light that it gave off giving it a warm and cozy morning.

But besides that, we now find ourselves within in a home located near the blue sea of Japan where we currently find a girl with messy blond hair that's currently sound asleep in her yellow and white bed with the sheets over her as she was sound asleep, but not for long.

While she keep on sleeping in after her alarm had went off 10 minutes ago.

A boy who was about 1 year older than her with the same blond color hair as her and stood at a height of 6 feet and 4 inches, came in to there shared room as they both lived in a two story floor building with both of there parents. And said home was actually resturant with the first floor being a large place where there parents work as the managers and cooks of there own restaurant named "Pandora", and the second floor was were they lived.

This was all they could get since the homes in Tokyo city where small and always bought in such a rush.

Anyways the boy came in dressed in a black school uniform with everything being black except with his tie being that of a color blue and his socks being colored white.

"hey Ada you need to wake up and eat your breakfast that I made or else we will be late to go to school", the boy said as he called out to his sleeping sister who even after calling her to wake up, didn't responded back.

"..." the blond girl was still sound asleep as he stood there waiting for her to say something but she didn't.

"(sigh) fine then, I guess I will have to do the same old same old" the boy said as he started to walk over to his sister's bed and stood right next to it and then said.

"hey Ada I forgot to tell you that I am getting Married next week so I was planning to move out tod-" and just as he expected, right before he said anything else.

His sister flung the sheets off of her and clung on to her brother with slightly teary eyes as she grab on to him like her life depended on him.

"No please don't leave me Oni-chan, don't leave me" Ada said with a pleading look as she was begging for him not leave the house and run off with some girl that she doesn't know off.

Ada was the type of girl who liked to look up to someone important in her life, and that person was no other than her brother Oz who was the main person she hope to be one day due to him having good qualities that most people wish they could have.

He was a straight A student with not bad records, always excellent in every sport he tried for and he is very popular with almost anyone in school (especially the girls witch is something that Ada hates, since she doesn't like the way 'some' of those girls try to invite him over to there house for a 'study session'), and he was in the student council and the president of it, and he is a very kind hearted person who liked to help someone in need of a hand, and a very strong person when it came to things that required some 'muscle'. And he had even enter a martial arts competition and ended up wining the championship just last year ago.

But none the less, after seeing that his sister Ada was now awake, Oz put his right arm around her and brought her in to a embrace and said.

"hey don't worry Ada, I am not getting married and I am not planning on moving out, just yet" Oz said as he began to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"w-well then why do you have to say things like that?, you almost gave me a hearth attack" Ada said with a pout on her face.

"well because you wouldn't wake up even after your alarmed went off and after me having to call for you 4 times already, this was the fourth time". Oz said as he explain to her why he had done what he just did.

Ada didn't say anything as she was a bit embarrassed over the fact that she had failed to wake up on time like her brother dose.

"anyways get change, and get your things and go eat breakfast or else we will be late for school. We only have about 1 hour 50 minutes before school starts so hurry up" Oz said as he let go of her and told her to hurry up.

"ok I will get change then" Ada said as she instantly started getting undressed while Oz was still in the room while he had a look that said (it's normal). Ada then went to go grab her school uniform out of the closet while wearing only her undergarments, and then getting dressed in her school uniform that was the same color as her brother's while the only difference being that her tie was a color emerald green instead of her brother's blue tie since she was a junior and he was senior.

And instead of wearing black pants like him, she wore a black skirt that reach her knees and her shoes being a color brown instead a black color like Oz.

And then she franticly left the room while carrying her school backpack witch was a one leash brown bag. Oz follow behind her after having to turn of the lights of the room and sliding the door close.

And once both siblings where out of the room, they made there way down the stairs and on to the restaurant where they found both there parents cleaning the tables with the help of 5 other employees that were helping clean the tables.

Meanwhile the other (12) employees were in the kitchen who were setting things up as well for the day.

The main reason that they have so much employees working the restaurant was mainly because there parent's ran a 5 star restaurant that very popular over all of Japan that every day was such a hassle that they need 'everyone' to help.

Even when Oz and Ada came home from a busy day at school at 6 or 7 PM in the afternoon. They would always drop there bags at the staircase and get change in to working clothes.

And always having to be welcome of the smells of polished wood, the warm and delicious scent of the food the came from the tables all around and some smoke that came from some of the customers.

But other than that, when arriving home and getting change, Oz is having to know how to cook in his part in the kitchen helping making meals and dishes, and his sister having to wear a waiters clothes as she got the orders from the many customers.

But even if they had to come home and start working right away even thou they came from a tiring day at school. They didn't mine working since everyone ho worked here was a lot like family since they all knew each other over the past few years that it felt like working together as a family and even treat each other like they were one.

But other than that, once Oz and Ada came down the stairs. Some of the employees looked up and greeted the two siblings.

The first ones being a girl with red hair and a guy with the same red hair.

They were Miranda Barma and Rufus Barma who were both twin siblings that work as waiters.

"hey you two getting ready to go to school?" Miranda said as she stop wiping the table with her rag and spoke to the two siblings.

"yeah were just about ready to go but this one still needs to eat her breakfast" (pushes her slightly to the table with food on it).

"I am guessing that she didn't wake up on time did she" Miranda said with a smile on her face.

"yup just like any other Monday, had to do the same old some old" Oz said while giving out a small laugh.

"he your sister can be a bit of a child sometimes, also 'someone' else also act's like it when I don't make her favorite meal at home on a day off" Rufus said as he pointed to his sister while giving out a smile.

"eh that's not true" Miranda ho had a small tint of pink on her cheeks said as she push her brother in a playful manner.

"hey Oz I heard that your class is going on a field trip to Europe to check out some Museum and some historical sites. You excited to go across the continent and see a whole different place". A man with black raven hair said as he sat down on a chair that was next to Oz.

"oh hey Oswald. Yeah I'm kind of excited to go on the trip to go see the museum of natural history. I also heard from my teacher that we will be staying at Europe for about 5 days so that will give us time to go around the city and go on tours" Oz said as he spoke to the raven haired waiter.

"and when do you guys plan on leaving?" A man with blond hair and green eyes and a long pony tail spoke as he came over to join the conversation.

"well we plan on leaving in about 3 days so I guess Thursday, and then we will be back by next Wednesday" Oz said.

"that's cool, hey make sure you take some pictures while you are there. It would be nice to see some of the things that you guys get to see" A woman dressed in a chef's uniform said as she came into the group and spoke to Oz.

"sure thing Lacie, although I think I will have to drop by the store to buy one since I don't really own one of my own" Oz said.

"well make sure you pick a good one so that you get the best shoots you can" Jack said.

"yeah sure do" Oz said.

oOo Time skip oOo

After leaving there house/restaurant, both Oz and Ada were now making there way to there school by ...riding Oz's motorcycle?.

Yup Oz owned a motorcycle of his own since there school was about 30 minutes away by subway station and 1 hour and 20 minutes by car. So to cut time they ride on Oz's motorcycle that easily cuts there time to 15 minutes to get to school.

So this was good way for them to travel long distances in little time.

So after going down the busy streets with cars making there way to there destination while beeping and honking and with the lights of the buildings shining down on the city.

The pair finally made it to the school and park at the parking lot.

There school was a very prestigious school with only the best students attending it. From the outside it looks like a house for the rich and the inside still looking like a house for the rich.

But in all reality almost anyone can enter if you have high grades. And that's it, you would find yourself with an invitation to the school.

"ok were here" Oz said as he turn off his motorcycle and took off his helmet alongside Ada ho took off hers while making her hair straight again after it got a bit messy on the way here.

Soon after parking, both siblings made there way towards the school as they walk on the sidewalk with other students ho were just arriving as well.

And along the way towards the entrance of the school, a girl with pink red hair with pink eyes was waiting at the door while looking left and right as if she was looking for someone.

And when the girl saw the blond boy ho was walking besides his sister, she instantly smiled and started waving at him and started to called him out.

"hey Oz good to see you this morning" she said as she waved at him.

"oh hey Char how you doing" Oz said as he call her by her nickname that he had given to her through the years.

Said girl had a small blush on her as he called her by her nickname..

"hey Charlotte how are doing" Ada said as she as well greeted there pink redhead friend.

"oh I am doing good thanks for asking, so how about you guys?" Charlotte ask as she and the two siblings started to walk in the building with some students as well.

"same can go for us, although someone was having a little bit of trouble waking up this morning" Oz said as he nudge his sister when he said that causing a small look of embarrassment to appear on her face.

"but besides that, have you already pack up some things before we go on our trip on Thursday?" Oz ask.

"yeah I have, me and Echo have already pack our things yesterday after we went shopping for some clothes". Charlotte said.

"well that's good to know, also have you seen Alice yet?, I forgot to ask her if she could give me back my wallet that I left at her house when I went to her house to hang out the other day". Oz ask.

"no I haven't seen her yet, I think she must be arriving a bit late to school. You know how she is in the mornings, she always want's to stay asleep until ten in the morning" Charlotte said with small laugh when she reminded Oz how Alice was in the mornings.

"yeah well it's a good things she has her sister Lucy to help her wake up in the mornings, even thou it takes about 20 minutes to get her out of the bed" Oz said as he gave out a laugh knowing how long it takes Lucy to have Alice to get her out of the bed.

After walking down the hallway and heading to there classes, with Ada having to go to her own class and Oz and Charlotte having to met up with there friends who where all together in the same class.

So soon after going to there respected class and spending a few hours in there learning about stuff and having to take a bunch of notes and asking questions and then having to answer questions that there teachers ask them.

At 12:00 the school bell rang signifying that it was time for a lunch break for all of the students and for the staff.

"alright class, make sure you guys study before you take your test that we have tomorrow. It's over the things we study this past week so make sure you guys go over your notes since this will count as 60% of your grade. Also make sure you turn in your permission slip for the trip so that we know that you are allowed by your parents to be allowed on the trip to Europe". There teacher Ms. Nelson a woman at a height of 5"8' with long black hair and brown eyes said as she reminded her students some important things.

And at the mention of there permission slips, all the boys and girls took out there's and handed it to her. Including Oz and his friends.

Soon after everyone turn in there permission slips to there teacher, all the students started to chat excitedly with one another as they turn the tables to sit with there own group of friends as they began to open there lunch boxes or 'bentos' and started to eat there lunch that someone of them had made on there own and some had to buy there's.

So in the class of 30 students, in the right corner of the class sat a group of students who where all eating there own lunches as they talk among themselves.

"you know it's a good thing I went shopping with my mom yesterday, I heard that the UK get's a lot colder than Japan those so I was able to buy a jacket for the trip" Leo, a boy with round black glasses and long black hair said as he spoke to his friend while eating his lunch.

"damn I knew there was something I forgot to get at the store yesterday, I was so busy with buying groceries that I forgot to buy a jacket for the trip" Elliot a boy with bleach color hair and blue eyes said as he spoke in a frustrated tone as he remember that he had forgotten to buy something.

"ah don't worry Elliot, I also need to buy one as well. I haven't been able to buy one as well since my mom and dad needed my help running the coffee shop", Gilbert a boy with black hair that was a bit shaggy and had golden eyes said as he told Elliot that he also forgot to buy a jacket for the trip.

"ok then, at least I won't have to go alone in the streets to buy one" Elliot said sounding a bit relief.

"Anyways, Echo I forgot to mention this early in the classes but my mom and dad said that you and me are going to be assign to help cook in the kitchen since Monday is always the busiest day of the week, especially around lunch time around 6:00 PM. You know how it is on Monday's". Oz said as he told Echo that his parents had assign them to help cook in the kitchen for today.

Echo ho was the only person besides Oz, was a skilled chef or cook that she worked in the restaurant that Oz's family own. And she has been working for almost about 1 year now.

"sure I don't mind, and yeah I know how hectic Mondays can be, especially for the ones who work late at night and the ones ho come in groups asking for large meals". Echo said as she smile back at him while eating her food.

"man I really do wonder how you guys mange to cook meals to so such many people. I mean you guys get about 2,000 people at day that you guys have to have a delivery truck deliver food and ingredients every two days. That is just crazy man" Vincent, a boy with blond long hair with one red eye and one golden eye said as he ask them how they manage to do there jobs under so much pressure.

"well it's just a matter of staying calm and being focus, it takes a while but until you are able to get the hang of it, it gets a lot easier" Oz said as he took a sip from his water.

"well from where I see it looks a lot more complicated than that", Vincent said.

"hahaha, well maybe if you want is could show you how it's done and maybe you would change your mind Vincent" Oz said as he offer Vincent some teaching in what he dose in the kitchen.

"hmm alright then, ill give it a try but don't expect me to be as skilled as you man" Vincent said.

"yeah sure, but like I always say. One step at a time"

oOo Time skip oOo

"ok guys I will see you guys later then" Oz said as he waved goodbye to his group of friends who were heading home just like him.

"same here Oz, will see you guys tomorrow as well" Charlotte said as she wave at him and at Ada ho where already on his bike and ready to go.

"ok" was what he said as he and Ada started to exit the school's ground and went off on the streets and on the way home.

But they weren't heading home just quite yet as they had to make a quick stop at a grocery store to pick up some stuff that his parents needed.

So after traveling for about 13 minutes on the streets, Oz and Ada enter the store to buy the small list of stuff that there parent's had ask them to buy.

And then after buying the items they went back outside, but then Ada said that she needed to go use to the restroom, so now that left Oz outside on his motorcycle having to wait for his sister to come back out.

And this is where it happened.

While Oz was simply using his phone to text Echo about what time she would be arriving at the restaurant to work.

A car not to far away was being driven by a guy who was completely drunk that he was speeding down the street without having to pay much attention as to were he was going.

And when he looked up to see where he was going, he saw that he was almost about to hit another vehicle so by instinct and from what he could do.

He turn the steering wheel to the right making his car go off the road and on to the sidewalk and straight to where Oz was parked just a few meters away.

And then just before it came any closer, Ada who was making her way outside could see that her brother was still waiting for her on his motorcycle.

And the single moment, that exact second that she step outside. She heard the noise of breaks instantly going off.

And right as she look to her left, she saw a car heading full speed towards her.

She didn't know what to do as she saw the car coming closer every single second that she saw it make her way.

But then that's when heard, "ADA!" and then she saw her brother push her as far away as he could to where she was at the store's entrance on the floor.

And then she heard the sounds of a crash, beeping horns, screams and people calling for emergency.

At first she was confuse as to what just had happened but then it didn't take long to realize that her brother's bike wasn't where it once stood and that the red stains on the floor that was blood now marked the floor and on to the road with more cars.

And then it hit her.

"OZ" she said as she got up and started to run to the commotion of people that had gotten out of there cars to help out a 'person' ho was stuck in between the vehicles that had collided together.

And when she saw ho exactly was the one that lay in between the vehicles unconscious with blood and parts of metal stuck on him.

She felt a massive pain of terror and sadness in her heart and felt hot wet tears run down her eyes as she began to push against the people that where in her way and towards her brother.

And as she made contact with her brother by holding on to his hand and crying out his name. She yelled out for someone to help save her brother.

Meanwhile at Pandora or with Oz's Parents.

Oz's and Ada's parents along side everyone else including Echo were currently helping in the kitchen make food when someone ended up calling them in a emergency.

"yes who is this that might be calling?" Oz's dad said as he put the phone next to his ear.

"BROTHER IT'S ME OSCAR, GO AND PUT THE NEWS ON FUKING NOW!, IT'S YOUR SON HE WAS HIT BY A CAR" a loud voice said over the phone as it told him to go and put the TV to the news section because it had to do with his son getting involve in a car accident.

Oz's dad didn't know what he just heard but, when he heard that his son was hit by a car. That's when he felt the need to run as fast as he could and turn on the TV in the kitchen and quickly as he could with his shaky hands and used the remote for the TV to go to the NEWS channel.

And his sudden actions brought the attention of his employees and his wife and Echo ho turn around to see him turn on the TV in a frantic manner.

And once the TV was set to the news channel, that's when he felt like his entire world was set upside down.

 _"we have just receive some shocking news about a accident that has occur in the streets of Japan where a drunk driver has hit a teenager straight on as he stood outside of a store where the man, Suko Hasigawa ram his car on to the boy Oz Vessalius."_

"and here is what is going on"

The scene then change with the anchor lady being switch with live footage that was showing a dozen or so people having trying to help push a car away from the boy ho was stuck in between them ho was covered in his own blood and with injuries in his mid section.

And to the boy's side, a girl with blond hair and green was seen holding on to the boy's hand as she was crying.

And just then, they manage to push away the car that had him stuck in between the cars and the boy slowly fell on the ground while the ambulance came into the area to help take the boy to the hospital before it was to late, but from the looks of it he might not make it without a miracle.

Meanwhile, everyone in the kitchen who saw what was being showed on the TV, they very well knew ho was those two blond teenagers and all felt as if a part of them had died.

oOo Time Skip oOo

After numerous amount of time of having to drive thru the streets and to the hospital and transporting Oz on a medic bed and taking him to the emergency room.

We know find Ada in the hallway seated in one of the empty chairs as she waited outside the emergency room as she was silently crying to herself while looking down at the floor.

It's been so far 1 hour and 23 minutes since the accident had happen and she was getting tense every second that pass by.

She didn't know if she was going to see her brother live at the end of the day, or if he was already dead and the doctors were just trying to come up with a way to break down the news to her.

Needles to say she was just lost in her toughs of worried for her brother.

But moments later she heard the noise of shoes hit against the floor of the hallway as they came closer every second that pass by until she then felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she look up, she saw the scared and worried expression of her mother and father alongside with Echo ho where the first ones to arrive at the hospital.

"Ada dear are you ok?, what about your brother?, where is her right now?, what did that doctors say about him?, is he still alive?". Her mother said in a quick manner as she ask her daughter how her brother was doing.

"h-he is currently in the emergency room being check by the doctors, I-I still haven't heard from them since they took him in" Ada said as she look down at the floor with a voice that said that she was losing some hope.

And with her words, nobody else said a thing as they all knew that there wasn't a thing they could do but wait.

Her mom look at the steel door that held her son inside with numerous doctors doing what ever they could to keep him alive.

So Ada's parents and Echo took a seat next to her as they patiently and worriedly waited for something to happen.

But every second, every minute that passed by felt like an eternity.

Ada's parents where just sickly worried about there son while Echo felt a large weight of pain in her hearth as she prayed for the boy she love to make it out alive.

Ada simply did the same as Echo as she pray for her brother to make it out as well.

So 3 hours passed by and nothing yet has happened and the four people the sat outside the room where feeling even more nervous than when they arrive.

But then the quiet hallway was interrupted by a door being open and the sound of footsteps walking towards them.

When they look to there left, they saw a woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes who was dressed in her medic uniform while covered in some blood from the surgery that they had done in the room.

And she looked vey tired as you could see that her hair was a bit messy from everything she had done in the past three hours.

Either way, once she came up to them and ask them ho they where, witch resulted in Oz's parents asking her a bunch of questions about there son current condition.

"please calm down mam, first I need to tell you that your son Oz... is barely alive and we don't know if he will make it until morning. We were able to switch some of his internal organs of his that were badly damage and we were able to replace them with 'donated' ones that we had. Also since he receive a big impact to his mid section, it resulted to him losing his ability to walk".

The nurse said as she told them how her son was as she describe the situation he was in and how they manage to keep him alive so far.

And her words only seem to make Oz's parents even more worried of there son's chances of survival.

"c-can we p-please see him?, please can I see my son?", Oz's mom said as she pleaded/ask the nurse if she could see her son.

"...sure but please when you enter make sure you don't touch him as he is very week and fragile at the moment and we don't want any more pressure to be put on his body" the nurse said.

Ada's mom and dad simply nodded as they began to follow the nurse to Oz's room.

And when they got in there, the lights to the room were turn off with only the lamp that was placed to the bed was stayed on.

When they enter they saw Oz's in the worse possible way they could imagine with bandages covering his body with tubes placed in his arms and with a mask placed on his mouth to help him breath.

"NOOOOOOOO" Oz's mom yelled as she cried on the spot while falling to her knees while her husband comfort her.

Ada and Echo where simply shocked to see that there friend/brother was in such a horrible state that they couldn't help but do anything.

"at the very moment he is ok but... like I said earlier, we don't know if he can make it until morning" the nurse said in low tone as she look at the sleeping Oz.

"is there anything that you can do to keep in him alive?, please what ever it is we can afford it. We have the money so please tell us what we need to pay to keep our son alive" Oz and Ada's father said as he stood up with his wife and ask the nurse if there was way to make sure that his son could live.

"well know that you mention it... there is something we could do to insure that your son can make a full 100% recovery and even give him the ability to walk again. But this option doesn't require money, but it requires that he joins CCG or Commission of Counter Ghoul and do service for 5 years".

"and the main reason he has to do 5 years of service is because this is being paid 'by' CCG, so are you sure you want to do this?" the nurse said as she explain the only way that there son could be save and what it follow with.

And after hearing her the option that the nurse was telling them, they had mix emotions about it. One being happy that they could actually save there son from death and the second being that they were scared because they knew what exactly 'ghouls' were. People ho eat humans.

They were worried that if there son was to join CCG and then having to fight ghouls in action while on duty, they feared that he might get killed or even worse ...eaten.

But then again, they know that there son was a strong type of person as he prove his skills last year where he won the martial arts tournament without even having to receive a hit from his opponents.

And then there was the reminder that he was in his senior year of his high school, they surely wanted him to graduate and walk in his ceremony with his friends. But then again, he might not even make it until morning and the simple notice that he mange to even 'survive' for this long after being in the horrible car accident truly meant that there son was strong.

But before they could say anything, Ada decided to voice her opinion.

"what if I join the CCG alongside my brother?, could the service be cut down by one year if I join?", Ada said with a serious voice as she told the nurse that she would join the CCG along side her brother if it meant cutting the two year service to one year.

"Ada" Echo said with a surprise look on her as she saw the determine look on her.

"well... actually yes. if two persons where to join the CCG with this 'offer' that we are giving to your parents. It could shorten the 5 year term by at the very least one year depending on how skilled you two are in fighting, if the two of you 'are' skilled in fighting then it would be 4 years, but if only one of you are skilled in fighting then it would be 4 years and 6 months of service. And if you both of you can't fight then it would be just 5 years".

The nurse said as she explain how the years of service could be shorten if they were skilled in fighting.

And that's where she got her, Ada knew very well that she couldn't fight at all. All she could really do is just scream and hit someone with her bag, that's not skilled fighting.

And when Echo heard how it worked and seeing the down look on Ada, it's where she decided to step in. Even when she knew the dangers of doing so.

"alright then, I will join CCG alongside Oz. I am a skilled fighter just like Oz so that would mean that they 5 year term will be cut by one year" Echo said with a voice that was all to serious and with determination as she saw this as a way to help the person she held dear to her heart.

"Echo dear please no, we can't ask something like this from you. You know the dangers of fighting the 'ghouls' so please don't" Oz's mom said as she worriedly told Echo to not put herself in danger where her life was at risk.

"no it's fine, if it means that I can help Oz get back on his feet and live and walk again. Then there is noting that would stop me from joining the CCG with him" Echo said as she declare her opinion by showing how serious she was by telling them that she wouldn't stop at nothing to secure that the two year term would be only one year.

So after that had happen, Oz and Echo where now marked in to joining CCG after the surgery was done on Oz to insure that he would live.

So now all that needed to happen was for Oz to wake up in the up coming days and be told of the news and then send to CCG with Echo where they will fight Ghouls for the next 4 years.


	2. Debriefing

Chapter 2: Debriefing

* * *

Thursday Morning  
Time 8:23 AM.

It has been a total of 4 days now since Oz has been in the horrible car accident that almost had taken his life, but luckily he had a surgery done on him to prevent him from dying and to make sure he had the chance to live and walk again.

But at the same time he caused a lot of worried to his family and friends and the rest of his friends back at the restaurant that were consider family to him.

But then again they saw that his wounds were healing rather fast and his health was getting better.

But other than that, Oz was currently resting in his bed still asleep as he was in his hospital room with only him in it, and with flowers placed nicely next to his bed on the small table that his family and friends have place for him.

And the morning sun manage to shine thru Oz's window and shine light on him while he remain asleep.

The light that was hitting his eyes was what started to stir him from his four day sleep as he started to weekly open his green eyes.

"w-where am I?...why dose it hurt so much to move?" Oz said to himself in a low week voice as he look around the room he was in while breathing in and out with the face mask that he had on him to enable him to breath more easily.

He look to his left to see the door, the heart monitor, a lamp, four chairs that where empty and to his right were a bundle of flowers of different colors and small stacks of 'get well' cards.

"I g-guess I'm at the h-hospital, but how did I ended up here?", Oz ask himself as he begin to wonder how exactly he 'ended up' in the hospital because he couldn't remember what had happen.

"let's see, I was riding home with ...Ada and then... went to the store and bought some things and... then I remember pushing her out of the way?. And then what?, I can't remember anything else".

Oz tried to recall his memories but he couldn't do so.

But just then, the door to his room was open by a nurse who was followed by pair of man dressed in business suits ho came in carrying a... brief case?.

"A I see you have woken up Oz, it's good to see that you are still with us on earth" the nurse said playfully as she came walking towards Oz to check up on him.

"what h-happen to me?, all I remember was pushing my sister out of the way from 'something' and that's it". Oz said as he ask the nurse what had happen to him.

"well that's what is to be expected on people ho where in 'crashes' Oz". The nurse said as she started to check the monitors that showed Oz's current health and wrote what she needed to on her clipboard.

"crash?, was a in a accident?". Oz said as he ask them if he really was in a crash accident because he couldn't remember a thing that had occur.

"yes and even thou I don't want to tell you how it 'happen', all I can say is that you were almost on the brink of death when you came here that you had the doctors scared in trying to help you stay alive and keep you from dying. But at last you manage to make it and this would make your friends and family feel happy that you had woken up since you been out like a light for the past four days". The nurse said while carrying on with her job.

"four days, ...wait the 'trip'. Dang it, I guess they must have left on the trip already, dang I wish I could have asked them to bring back something once they come back from the trip if I had woken up earlier". Oz said in a bit of disappointment since he wanted to go on the trip and he also wanted to ask them if they could bring him something once they came back seeing that he was stuck here.

"don't worry Oz, your friends came yesterday while I was here and said that if you where to wake up, that I would tell you that your friends would promise to bring back something for you while they are away". The nurse said as she put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that his friends had promise to bring him back something while he stayed to recover.

"I see, so hmm who might you two be if I may ask", Oz said as he look at the two man that where standing near the door to his room.

"oh sorry forgive my manners, My name is Yukinori Shinohara and this is my partner Iwao Kuroiwa. We are both 'Investigators' from CCG", Yukinori said with a polite tone as he introduce himself to Oz ho looked at him with a surprise look on him because Oz was surprise to see that two members from 'CCG' where here in his hospital room.

"CCG you must mean the Commission of Counter Ghoul right?", Oz said with a surprise look on him.

"yes that is right, I guess you must have heard about us", Yukinori ask.

'of course I have heard about you guys, I heard how you guys go up against the ghouls and how you guys manage to survive and fight them almost like it's nothing and how-" Oz was about to say something else but he was stop when he felt a small sharp of pain in his mid section when he tried to lean forward.

"wow take it easy, don't need to hurt yourself any more than how you are at the moment Oz. Take it slow" Yukinori said as he told Oz not to push himself so much.

"sorry, I gust got a bit excited that is all" Oz said he lay back in his bed to let the pain be subdued.

"ok well if I may ask, why are two investigators from CCG doing at a hospital to meat up with me?" Oz ask.

"well we are here to let you know that you will be working with us in CCG for the next 4 years alongside side us Oz", Iwao ho had a simply blank expression on his face said as he told Oz simply why there were here to visit him.

"...what", Oz said with a confuse look on his face as he tried to analyze what he just had heard.

First it was him waking up with no memories of what happen to him, and then him finding out that he was in a hospital room recovering from a crash accident, and then he finds out that he didn't get to go on the trip to England and was left to stay in home (hospital) to recover, and now he was here having to listen to two investigators from 'CCG' to tell him that they where here to tell him that he was going to be working with them in fighting ghouls for the nest 4 years.

"hmm did you just say that 'I' will be working in CCG?" Oz ask with a still look on his face as he ask them if what he had heard was true.

"yes, I did say that right" Iwao said.

"I...see, I guess my carrier came a bit 'sooner' than what I thought". Oz said as he look at the roof with a look on him that said 'what just happen'.

But then again, what made them 'come' to him and tell him that he will be working for CCG for what reason?.

"wait how exactly was I chosen to go work for CCG?, was I just randomly pick by CCG?". Oz said as he ask the two investigators how he came to work for CCG, with him not doing anything to have him assign to work for them.

"well Oz I guess that is something I can explain" the nurse said as she put down her clipboard and took a seat on Oz's bed to explain the situation to him.

oOo Meanwhile at Pandora Restaurant oOo

While Oz was at the hospital talking with the nurse and the two investigators.

Oz's mom and dad were busy working in the restaurant as they carry on making dishes with meals for the flooding amount of customers that have been recently been entering there restaurant quite recently.

And the main reason that people were flooding into there restaurant was because they had gotten the word that the boy (Oz) that had gotten in the accident in the news was the son of the two managers that ran 'Pandora'. And at the same time, the most visited people to the restaurant where those ho where the most wealthy and knew Oz's parents. So to show some support for the two worried parents, they came to the restaurant to eat and drop off flowers and 'get well' cards to the two parents.

And ever since they left Oz in the hospital on Monday and having to stay home and run the business, they feel even more worried about there son who was still recovering from his horrible accident that they had started to work hard and without rest to just help them calm themselves down from there worried concerns.

So at the moment we find Oz's mom who was dressed in her chef uniform with her blond hair tied up in a bun as she worked hard to make the order meals.

The sight of fatigue could be seen on her face as she worked her hands to chop, stir and pour the ingredients into the pots and dishes.

Out of all the people in the restaurant and Oz's friends and Ada, she took Oz's accident very hard that she cried her self to sleep when she came back home from the hospital after having to leave the hospital with the image of her son in the hospital with equipment on him to keep him alive.

And because of her worries of her first born child, she worked the most in the restaurant because she thought that it would help her calm her worries.

And when she worked, she was in the 'zone' of doing her job and making the orders that nobody could disturb her from her focus of making meals.

But other than that, she simply work to calm her worries.

Her husband was in the same but less state as her as he also worked hard to ease his worries of his son.

But while they worked alongside there employees to make and serve the many orders that came in, the sound of a ringing phone on the wall was heard.

The nearest one being to the phone was Miranda ho just came back to the kitchen after having to deliver the meal of two to a table and was now waiting for the next meal to be handed to her and then send it out to the table that had order it.

Anyways as she heard the phone ring, she picked it up while moving away a piece of her red hair that had gotten on her face and answer the phone.

"this is Miranda from Pandora Restaurant how could I be of a assistants". Miranda ask.

"well hello Miranda this is the hospital calling to let the parents of Oz Vessalius to let them know that there son has woken up and wanted to let them now that if they want to visit him he can be visited at any time they wish to come". The nurse on the phone said as she told Miranda that Oz had woken up and that he was free to have visitors over at the hospital.

For Miranda this is was the best news she could have heard all week, so with it she said thanks to the nurse right before she hung up and quickly ran over to Oz's mom while being careful in not bumping up against other people who were busy making food.

And once she was next to her, she put her hand on her shoulder and said.

"Marie I got a phone call from the hospital saying that Oz finally woke up and that he is open for visits" Miranda said in very loud and excited tone that she got no just Oz's mom's attention but the whole kitchen's attention that they stop momentarily to listen to what else she had to say.

And after she had said that, it took just about 4 seconds in order for Marie to analyze what she just heard before she quickly dashed out the kitchen and grab her husband who had also heard the statement about his son finally having to woken up and being drag by his wife outside the kitchen and then out of the building and startling some of the customers who were eating and saw the managers run outside the restaurant and on to there car and started to drive towards the hospital, but not just before they drove to the school to pick up there daughter from the school and then go to the hospital.

36 minutes later

"and that is how 'you' where assign to join CCG alongside your friend Echo Nightray who volunteer to work alongside you to shorten the 5 year term to 4 years" the nurse said as she finish explaining everything to Oz.

Oz ho was told everything on how things came to be, he was surprise to know that the only way he manage to live was because of the surgery that was done on him to insure that he would live and the terms that follow with it.

And he was even more surprise to know that his friend Echo decided to join him in being a part of CCG where he and her will have to end up fighting ghouls and put there life's on the line.

"this is a bit confusing, either that or this thing stop working" Oz said as he grab his face mask and took off and let the cool air in the room hit his face as he took in a breather.

"that's better", he said as he exhale out and let his body relax a bit from having to take in pure oxygen from the face mask.

"well if you tell me, it sounds like you have a 'friend' who looks out for you. That's something that I think you are lucky in having seeing as she volunteer to join you in the fight against the ghouls even when she knows that she would be putting her life on the line to fight alongside you". Yukinori said as he told Oz how he was lucky in having a friend like Echo.

"yeah and especially when it's a 'girl' who put herself on the line to help you" the nurse said as she wink at him making the blond haired teen to look away with a small blush on him to avoid the stares that where coming from the three adults who were sharing a laugh from Oz's reaction.

"well if she is that determine in helping you then I guess we can expect some good things from her and so from you". Yukinori said.

"don't worry sir, I can promise you that me and my friend won't hold up back. We are skilled fighters so I can hope that we can stand our ground against the ghouls once we get to go on investigation with you guys", Oz said with a excited tone as he told the two investigators that him and Echo will be able to fight on there own.

"well I do sure hope you can, also Oz you seem a bit excited in being a part of CCG. Do you mine telling me why you are interested in joining CCG?, most people who are asked in wanting to join CCG would back away from the conversation and just leave" Iowa said as he ask Oz why he wasn't afraid of having to join CCG.

"well for me I'm not that afraid of fighting ghouls because I want to help save people who are killed and 'eaten' from them, and I have known some students from my school who have lost some family members to the ghouls and they told me how it feels like to lose a family member to one of them. So when I was younger I decided to be part of CCG so that I can protect my family and everyone who I consider a family".

Oz said as he briefly explain to the two investigators and the nurse, why he decided to become an investigator like Yukinori and Iowa.

Oz declaration of determination to fight the ghouls brought a smile to Yukinori as he could see that Oz will be of a valuable person in CCG.

"that's good to hear, it's good to know that you want to join CCG not just for fighting the ghouls but to also protect your family from those who threaten to harm them". Yukinori said.

Iowa simply nodded as well and the nurse seem to smile back at Oz as well.

"thanks, well since the surgery was done on me when do you guys think I will be out of the hospital?" Oz ask while he looked at the nurse and ask when he would be discharge from the hospital.

"you would probably be up within Monday morning, that surgery helps you recover at least 5 times faster than normal people so it explains why you woke up in just 4 days and your able to speak fluently without voice cracks". The nurse said.

"well that's good to hear, I though that I would probably be stuck here for like month or two". Oz said with a sigh of relief that he will be able to get out within Monday morning.

"anyways I guess this is were we must take our leave, me and Iowa go some important stuff to do back at CCG so this is where we will say goodbye for now, will visit back on Monday morning to tell you when you and your friend will start working for CCG. So until then bye" Yukinori said as he and his partner stood up from there seats and said goodbye to Oz and the nurse and left the room.

"same here" Oz said as he watch the two investigators leave the room, it was a shame he wanted to actually talk a bit more to the two famous investigators that he had known from newspapers and the internet that spoke about the most talented and most strongest investigators in CCG.

"well since you are up, do you feel hungry?, you have been out for about 4 days so I am pretty sure you must be hungry". Nurse said.

"yeah please, I can feel my stomach growling at the word of 'food'". Oz said as he told her that he indeed was hungry.

"ok then I'll be right back to get you some food Oz, don't try to get up ok you still need the rest", the nurse said as she left the room to get some food for Oz.

And once she was out, Oz look up to the roof as the room was now left in silence with him being the only one to inhabit the room.

 _"so me and Echo are going to work for CCG, and I manage to survive a brutal car accident. Well today sure is a surprise, well I wonder how me and Echo are going to manage working in CCG for the next 4 years. But also I am wondering why Echo agree so easily in wanting to join me in serving CCG even knowing that she will be putting her life on the line to just shorten the 5 term year to 4 years"_

"well I think I can just ask her later on once she comes back from the trip, and then again it looks like me and her are going to have to graduate early from high school by half of the year in order to work for them and have valid information that me and her pass our senior year. I guess it's going to be me hitting the books once I get back home to study".

Oz said as he mentally sighed on the tough of him having to study like crazy to do the test that he and Echo would need to take in order for them to have there diploma while getting out of school early.

So with nothing else to do, Oz just decided to wait for the nurse to come back to give him food to eat.

But just then, 2 minutes of waiting and the door to his room was swung open so fast that it startled him that he turn his neck a bit to quick to the door that he hurt himself.

But then again, he then felt the weight on his chest with arms going around his neck as he was hugged by his sister ho was crying tears of joy having to see her brother finally awake from his state of sleep for the past four days.

"I-it's good to see you that you are doing good Ada, also could you kindly get off it hurts to have someone on me at the moment" Oz said with a weekly voice as he ask his sister to kindly get off because she was causing a bit of pain on him having to have weight on his chest.

"son it's good to see that you are doing fine" his dad said as he came over to Oz and told him how glad he was to see him doing fine.

"same here Oz, I was worried about you the whole time you where here" his mother said as she cried next to her husband while telling her son how glad she was to know that he was doing fine.

"..." Ada didn't say anything as she keep her embrace her brother as she also cried tears of joy to see that her brother was doing fine.

"Ada dear please let go, he is still recovering so let him get some space" there mom said as she told Ada to get off of Oz.

And she did and let go of him and let him breath again as she had been resting on his chest.

"ah it's good to breath again, take it easy on me Ada I am a bit week right now so don't crush me so hard" Oz said in a low tone as he told Ada to be a bit careful on how she approach him.

"s-sorry I am j-just very happy to see t-that your are doing ok, t-that's all", Ada said as she wiped away tears from her face.

"nah it's ok Ada, also I am glad that 'you' are the one who is ok. If I hadn't move you out of the way in time that the car came by, it would have been you who would be in my spot, and if you ended up getting horribly injure instead of me, I couldn't live with myself".

Oz said as he told her how he was thankful that he was the one who had taken the hit instead of her, and how he couldn't live with himself if she was the one who was in his spot in the hospital.

Ada seem to be touch by her brother's word that she didn't even know what to say, having to hear from her brother telling her that he was 'thankful' that he was the one who got Injure instead of her showed just how much he cared to protect her.

"w-w-well I wished I was the one because when you got hit that day, you never responded to me when you were bleeding out on the road, and on the ambulance that it scared me thinking that you had died. All because I wasn't able to see where I was walking". Ada said as she cried even more.

"don't say that Ada, you remember how I promise you when you where 6 that I would be there to protect you from any harm because your my younger sister. And since I am your older brother, it's my job as the oldest to make sure to keep you safe. So you can count on me to protect you from anything that tends to harm you so please understand that I will always be there to protect you". Oz said as he told Ada that he would do anything to make sure that she would be keep form harms way.

"and seeing that I am going to be joining CCG, I will make sure that I can fight off the ghouls to make sure that they no longer pull a harm to the city that we live in". Oz said as he surprise his family be telling her and them that he would do anything in his power to fight the ghouls.

And when he mention the word CCG and how he was going end up joining them, they were surprise to know that there son/brother knew that he was going to be assign to work in CCG once he got out of the hospital.

"son how did you know that you are going to be assign to CCG?", his mom ask him while looking a bit surprise to know that her son already knew that he was going to be sent to work for CCG. She and her husband were planning on telling him once he got home and had a bit of rest.

"well a few minutes ago two Investigators from CCG came over to visit me, and they along with the nurse that's in charge in taking care of me told me what had occur on the day of the accident and what happen when arrive to the hospital and the deal that you guys had to make to make sure that I stayed alive. And don't worry, I am not upset or mad about it, I know that you guys just wanted me to make it out alive and be able to walk again. So please don't feel bad about it, I am more than happy that you guys did it or else I wouldn't hbe here talking to you guys".

Oz said while trying to tell his parents that he doesn't have anything against them for making the deal to keep him alive. This did made them feel a bit at ease that it made them feel less anxious about the whole thing.

"So son, what else did they say?. Anything that we should be concern of", his father ask.

"well besides telling me that I will be getting out by Monday and that me and Echo are going to have to graduate early from high school and then having to join CCG after that, no not really anything else". Oz said.

"I see, well that's fine I guess. Well we are just glad to see that you are doing fine, hopefully we can have you back home once you feel better". His dad said.

"yeah I hope so, also can I have my phone, I want to make a phone call to someone". Oz said as he ask his parents if he could have his phone to make a phone call to someone.

Meanwhile at airport

In one of the many planes on the airport, when find one that is about to take off as it now slowly move on to the runway of the airport ready to take off.

And in that plane, we find a class of students that were excited to go on there flight to Europe for there class trip.

And out of the group students that were excited about the trip, we see a girl with silver blue hair and blue eyes who was dressed in a grey long sleeve sweater with dark blue jeans and with a black backpack on her lap as she look out the small window that was next to her.

Unlike her group of friends that were chatting happily about there trip to a different country, she was currently in a different state of mind as her mind were set on something else and not on the trip.

And her mind was set in worrying about her friend who was still present in the hospital and recovering form his injuries from his tragic accident.

It's been four days now since he hasn't woken up form his accident, and it has worried her a lot more than the day he arrive at the hospital.

But while she was worrying about her friend, she could feel her phone ringing inside her pocket.

And seeing that her phone was ringing, she at first she though it was her mom and dad that were going to tell her to be carful on her trip.

But when she took out her phone and look at the caller ID or name it read, Oz.

And at the moment she saw the name, she quickly answer her phone and put it to her ear.

"Oz is this you?" she said in a frantic and worried voice as she spoke on the phone.

"yeah this is me, so...how have you been Echo?. It's been about 4 days now since I been sent to the hospital so I was wondering how you where doing" Oz said in his same and still week voice that he still had since he had woken up.

Echo was able to pick up the sound in his voice that told her that he was still week when he spoke.

"I'm ok but are you?, you been out for 4 days if anything I am suppose to be the one asking you how you are feeling" Echo said in happy/worried tone as she was happy to know that her friend was ok and worried for his current condition.

"I'm fine as well, I'm just feeling very tired and it kind of hurts to move at the moment that it feels like I have heavy weights on me. But I also got good news, the nurse said that I will be able to probably go home by Monday, so there isn't anything else to worry about me. Also I wanted to ask you a few things but first I wanted to know were you are at the moment". Oz ask.

"well I am currently in the plane that's going to take us to Europe along with the rest of our class, I-I wish you could be here, it would be fun having 'all' us going on the trip". Echo said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I wish I could too, but if I did try to go I probably would be traveling in a wheel chair with you guys and I don't think that would be fun". Oz said as he told her what it would be like if he had probably tried to go on the trip by force.

"don't say that, it doesn't matter as long as you are ok. I-I felt horrible when I saw you in the bed in the emergency room that I didn't even know what to say when I step in the room to see you after the accident." Echo said as she cried quietly not wanting anyone to see her cry over the phone.

Oz could hear the quiet sobs from Echo over the phone that he felt like comforting her friend.

"hey come on Echo, don't cry. There isn't anything to worry about me I am still alive so don't worry about me. Besides I will be back home by Monday and you will get to see me out of the hospital when you get back, and while you are out there exploring Europe you can maybe promise me to bring me back a souvenir". Oz said as he try to find a way to comfort her.

"Ok I'll make sure to bring you back something while I'm away, just make sure that you get some rest while we are away" Echo said as she wipe away some tears from her face with her sleeve.

"yeah I'll make sure get some rest, also while your at Europe I'll make sure to call you and the rest of the guys when I feel a bit better". Oz said as he promise to Echo that he will make sure to call her and the rest of there friends when he got better.

"also I wanted to say... why did you put yourself on the line to join me when my parents made the deal to have the surgery done on me and had me join CCG for 4 years, and they said that I was going to do originally '5' years of service alone but, it was shorten to 4 years because you chose to shorten the 5 year term by joining me in CCG".

Oz said as he ask Echo why she had done that as it puzzle him to know why she decided to do such a thing knowing that she will be putting her life on the line.

"w-well I just did it because I felt as if I needed to help you because your a good friend of mine that I have know since my early childhood and I remember that you always help me when I was in trouble so I figure that this would be my way of helping you" Echo said as she told Oz why she did it.

"I see, well either way I think it is kind of crazy that you would join me thou. But I think it is safe to say that you won't be in total harm knowing how skilled you are in fighting so I guess you and me will be able to defend ourselves when we start working for CCG". Oz said.

"yeah, no need to worry about me, anyways I'll be waiting to see you again. Well I have to hang up now the plane is about to lunch so I have to shut off my phone. So bye Oz" Echo said.

"yeah bye Echo, also ...I'll be looking forward to us two working together in CCG"

* * *

If you like it, please leave a review for the story and leave some ideas for the story to make it interesting or ideas for parings. Also make sure to follow the story if you want to stay updated on the story.


	3. Surprising Events

Chapter 3: Surprising events

* * *

Monday afternoon 5:12 PM

It's been a long stay at the hospital for Oz and through his stay at the hospital he had many visits from his family and from his friends who work at the restaurant that he live/work at.

And out of all of them, his sister Ada was the main one who keep him company through the days he stayed at the hospital, and it worried him a bit that she stayed from arriving from school to staying to the time that the hospital closes.

But he knew that it was just because she was worried sick for him, so he didn't say much until today where he will be getting out.

But even thou he was feeling a lot better, his bottom half of his body was still sore that it hurt to move his legs at the moment so he was told by his nurse that he will be leaving the hospital on a wheel chair witch he was thankful for so that he didn't have to feel to much pain trying to walk out.

So at the moment he was in the first floor of the lobby of the hospital on a wheel chair as he waited for his parents and sister to come by to pick him up.

So here he was seated in a wheel chair in the lobby with other people around him as he was seated patiently while he check his messages on his phone, so far only Charlotte was texting him at the moment as she was telling him some of the things that they where doing while they were away.

 ** _"the restaurant that we went to had very good tasting cakes and muffins that I manage to get the recipe for it so that 'we' could maybe make some together if you like" -Charlotte_**

 ** _"that sounds cool, sure ill give it a try. It would be cool and nice to try something new that comes from a third world country" -Oz_**

 ** _"great, also your sister told me that. You and Echo are going to have to leave or graduate early because you two have a contract to join CCG due to the surgery that was done on you so that you could live. Are you not scared to fight the ghouls?" -Charlotte_**

 ** _"no not really, I know that they are terrifying and highly dangerous people but they are no different than us. There just people who have a taste for flesh that's all. But then again they do have a weapon that can kill a group of 30 people in less than 10 seconds, but then again the investigators from CCG have the same type of weapons that allows them to fight on equal sides as the ghouls"-Oz._**

 ** _"oh right forgot that they had that, but are you still sure you can handle doing stuff like that?, I mean fighting against them and knowing that you could die on a investigation?"-Charlotte._**

 ** _"nah don't worry, I did had all those years of training in martial arts, so did you and Echo so you know that fighting against them won't be that much of a problem for me, and don't worrying about me dying I think I just survive death didn't I?-Oz._**

 ** _"well yeah, but ok then. Well I will talk to you later it seems that my order is done, Rest well Oz ill be happy to see you again once we get back"-Charlotte._**

 ** _"yeah see you soon and take care :3"-Oz_**

After having to turn off his phone, Oz lean back and started to think of some of the things that were going on with his life at the moment, mostly all related with how he was going to survive working in CCG with Echo.

He was still surprise to know that he will be working in CCG, and that he will have to leave high school early to work there. There wasn't a problem with him joining CCG it's just that he was a bit upset that he won't get to graduate with his group of friends.

That was the only thing that seem to be bothering him since he really was looking forward to graduating with his friends.

But then again he could talk to the two guys that visit him when he woke up in the hospital and ask them if he could find out a way that he could attend his graduating ceremony and be there to see his friends walk on the stage.

But then again, he knew he was going to be 'way' to busy doing investigations so he knew for a fact that he wasn't gong to be getting any breaks while working in CCG.

But while he was in deep thoughts, his attention was brought to the sight of a girl standing next to him, the girl appear to be about 5 to 7 years old, and said girl had blond hair with the tips of her hair being a red scheme color, and she also seem to have the same green eyes that he had.

And when he looked into her green eyes, they seem to match the same type of color that he has that it confuse him to wonder why the little girl had the same color eyes as him.

The little girl was wearing a simple white shirt and grey shorts that seem to be use only for patients.

But before he could ask her something, the little girl looked at him before she said, "papa?".

And then there was a moment of silence and awkwardness.

"..." Oz had no idea what to say or how to react as he was simply confuse as to what the little girl had said.

But then two doctors came rushing into the lobby as if they where looking for someone.

The little girl having to see the two doctors, she jump on to Oz lap and held on tight on to his chest, while Oz wince of pain that he felt in his legs when the girl sat on his lap.

"where did she go?, she couldn't have gone far in just 3 hours after 'awakening'", the male doctor said as he look around with his partner as they keep looking for the little girl that was hidden in view by Oz.

"com on man how do we lose a little girl from the lab?, and mostly how did she by pass three security guards and pass thru the door that was locked with an key card?", the second doctor said as also look around for the little girl.

Oz who was listening to what the two man were saying, he had feeling of leaving the lobby with the girl.

So since he was seated in his wheel chair, all he had to do was roll out of the hospital.

So he slowly used his hand to push the wheels on his chair to slowly make his way out of the lobby and make his way outside the hospital.

But when he got near the exit of the hospital, a nurse came to him and ask were he was going, he responded by saying that he was going to meet his ride outside and that he was leaving to go home.

And when the nurse ask who the little girl was, he going to say that it was his sister but the little girl said, 'papa, I hungry'.

So he ended up saying that he was leaving with his daughter, and then again the nurse ask him what her name was since she though that she was cute.

Oz said that her name was Emily.

So after doing that, Oz made his way outside where he was out of view of the male doctors who were looking for the little girl.

Oz sigh in relief but he was then interrupted by little Emily who was shivering a bit from the cold weather in the city.

Oz who was given a blanket decided to give it to Emily who seem to stop shivering and enjoy having the blanket that Oz was wearing.

And seeing Emily smile for a second made Oz smile in return having to see Emily smile.

But the brief moment was interrupted by firm and strong hand landing on his shoulder.

And when he turn to look who it was, he was welcome with the same investigator that welcome him when he woke up in the hospital after the accident.

"ah it's great to see you again Oz, and to also see that you meet your daughter Oz"

oOo Scene Change oOo

We are back at Oz's house where we currently see Oz's parents and everyone else working around the time to make and take orders of the constantly flooding people that came to eat.

Ada and her parents were planning to leave the restaurant and pick up there son/brother from the hospital and bring him home, but due to the fact that SO MANY people were coming in and wanting to eat, they had to stay and help make orders and make the meals before they could leave.

Ada was going around and taking up orders as fast and as neat as she could while her parents were helping in the kitchen to make meals and help others who were a bit behind in making meals and desserts.

"ok then that's it, I'll be back with your order as soon as I can" Ada said a bit tiredly as she put down her note pad and then made her way back to the kitchen were the rest of the adults were at.

"ok I got some more orders for the local dishes of lava cakes, cooked lobster with shrimp cocktail and the all green meal" Ada said as she put the note on the hanger and took a moment to take a breath.

"hey you doing alright?, you seem to be out of it already. Usually you will be tired by 8 o'clock" Miranda said as she was making a meal for three.

"nah I am good it's just that, I was eager in going to the hospital with mom and dad to pick up Oz but, seeing that there is so many people that are coming in, we have no other option but to stay and help".

Ada said with a sad and tired tone as she sat in chair while having to take a break from taking orders and to also wait for her order to be made so that she can send it out of the door.

"I see, well don't worry Ada I am pretty sure that you will be able to see him again soon. I mean my brother doesn't come in to work until a hour so I called him to pick up Oz from the hospital." Miranda said as she told her that her brother was already on the way to pick up Oz from the hospital and bring him home.

And that seem to brighten up Ada's mood from sad to excited.

"really?, thanks for telling me" Ada said as she quickly hug the red head girl in front of her for telling her the good news.

"ok calm down a bit, we still have to work. You can celebrate once Oz comes back alright" Miranda said as she smiled a bit from Ada's reaction while trying to keep focus in working.

"oh ok sorry, I am just happy to now that your brother is going to pick Oz fro the hospital and that he will be coming home soon later". Ada said.

"yeah well don't worry about it ok, anyways your meal is order go serve it up to the customer" Miranda said as she pointed to the 3 dishes on the silver platter that were placed by one of the chefs that had cooked Ada's order.

"oh ok ill get right on it", Ada said as she happily got up from her seat and took the platter with food on it and took it out the door and then to the customers that were waiting for their meals.

oOo Scene Change oOo

"so your telling me that 'she' is actually my daughter?, t-that's a heck of a surprise for me" Oz said he was looking towards the ground with confusion after Yukinori told him how he ended up getting a daughter.

Through the time they had, Yukinori told Oz that through the time that he was passed out in the hospital and after there parent's agreement to the contract, a part of the contract included that there would be some 'experiments'.

And one of them included in taking some 'samples' from Oz to see if they could make a child with some 'special' abilities.

To cut it short they mix his DNA with some ghoul DNA to make a child that has some of the abilities that ghouls have without having to eat humans to live. So little Emily is the first ever child to be half human half ghoul that can use the abilities of a ghoul while still being able to eat human food and not have to eat human flesh.

And to prove it to him she

And they did this because they wish to have someone like her in the future against the fight with the real ghouls.

And Emily is actually at the age of 4 years old.

"sorry if this came to you in bit of surprise Oz, but also it's ok if you think you aren't prepare to be a parent, we could always take her in and take care of her until you think you can manage to support her. And after all she is planned to join CCG once she hits 18 so either way she will be taken care off as she grows up by either you or the organization." Yukinori said as he explain to Oz that he has to option to either raiser her or for the organization to raise her.

Oz was deeply confuse and very trouble on weather he should take her and raise her as his daughter or let CCG raise her, he wants to raise her but the thing is that he doesn't know how to and he doesn't want to let CCG raise her because he knows that a child must be raise by there parents and bot by some organization or by people he never meet before.

"...I think I might choose to raise her by my self, and it will feel more comfortable having to have a cheerful daughter instead of a cold daughter that's against me because I chose to not take her in. So... I guess (looks down at Emily) we will be going home together". Oz said as he look down at the already asleep Emily who was sleeping with a warm smile on her face as she rested her head on Oz's chest.

"alright right then, now that that is settle let me go inside and calm down the two doctors that are looking for her and then we can go and drop you off at home" Yukinori said as he made his way back inside the hospital to calm down the two doctors that are looking for little Emily in a nervous state.

And while Yukinori step inside, Oz was outside looking down at Emily with a very tired and trouble look on his face. It wasn't because of the news about him having to have a child, no but because of the amount of things that have happen to him through the recent days.

And know he was starting to wonder how he might explain this to his parents and his friends who will be getting home within a few days.

He can't just go up to them and say "I have a daughter of my own guys". He knows that his parents might understand do to the fact that they sign the contract and read everything that follows the contract.

But to have to explain it to his sister who doesn't know the full extent of the contract, and to his friends it will be the most difficult to explain since they don't know what the contract contains and what it follows.

"(sigh) what am I going to do" Oz said as he rest his head on the wall of the building while pushing his wheel chair back.

oOo Time skip oOo

Now that everything was taken care of at the hospital, Oz was given set of cloths to change in witch were black grey pants and a white hoodie jacket and shoes.

For little Emily, she was given grey pants and a blue jacket. Witch made her look adorable to peoples eyes.

And after getting done with changing into proper clothes, Oz and Emily were standing outside of the hospital with Yukinori who then inform them that a friend of Oz's was on his way to pick him up.

So after 13 minutes of waiting out on entrance of the hospital, Oz spotted a red head entering the hospital.

"hey Rufus I'm over" Oz said as he call out to his friend who was looking around when he had enter the building.

And having to spot Oz, he started to make his way towards him but then soon notice the little girl that was seated on Oz's lap witch instantly confuse him.

So when he standing in front of him, he immediately ask who the little girl was.

"hey Oz do mind telling me who the little girl is?", he ask as he look at the little girl who at the moment was taking a nap.

"well... as it turns out she is ... she is my daughter Rufus" Oz said as he look at Rufus with a serious and yet nervous look on his face as he couldn't find a way to explain it to Rufus in any other better way.

"... I see and, how did this happened exactly?", Rufus ask with a completely confuse look on his face.

"that's something I can explain, by the way my name is Yukinori it's a pleasure to meat a friend Oz". Yukinori said as he extended his hand towards Rufus who then shook his hand.

"well it's a pleasure to meat you as well, so hmm... how did this occur?" Rufus said as turn to look back at little girl who was sleeping on Oz's lap while having a blank and complete surprise look on his face.

"well with the contract that Oz's parent had sign so that Oz could make a full recovery, it follow up that not only he would join CCG, but that we would also run some 'tests'. And experimentation of Oz's DNA with something else was one of them. And the experiment meant that we would mix his DNA with that of a ghoul to simply see what it would cause, A simple human child or another ghoul or possible a half human half ghoul. And that's was exactly occur". Yukinori said as he look down at Emiliy.

"So for the first time in over a century, Emily here is a human child with the ability to use a Kagune just like any other ghoul that we encounter, and the same health regeneration as them. And even with all this, she doesn't even need to eat human flesh like ordinary ghouls, so you can be sure that she won't be taking a bite from you any time soon". Yukinori said as he briefly explain Emily's stats.

"well that's good I guess, gee I wonder how your sister and the rest are going to take it man. I mean my sister would kill me if she ever found out that I was having a child of my own without telling her a single thing". Rufus said as he took the moment to sit down and think over the current situation.

"yeah I know, I was thinking the same thing as well, I don't know how Ada might react to this, more especially to my friends". Oz said a deep sigh.

"well don't think about it to much Oz, I am sure that things will work out well at the end so just take it easy until then alright. Ok then, how about we get you home now Oz? you must already be tired of staying at a hospital for long time aren't you not?", Yukinori said as he motion Oz that they should start heading home so that Oz could rest at his home instead of staying at the hospital.

"oh, yes, sure I would like that". Oz said as use both of his hands to roll the wheels on his chair so that he can start moving with Rufus right behind him as they first made there way to the office to sign him off before going home.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Now we find ourselves in a whole different part of the story, right know we are in England in coffee shop on a dark and cloudy dark sky as it water came poring down from the skies.

And in this coffee shop we spot a red pink haired girl who was seated on of the tables as she was quietly taking small sips of her drink while she draw or sketch on her notebook whit pencil on her right hand and her phone on her left hand.

This was Charlotte or 'Lottie' witch some of her friends call her by, and currently she was enjoying some time alone at a local coffee shop were she was taking her time to draw while enjoing a drink of coffee.

Main reason why she was her was because they were allowed to have the rest of the day to do what they wanted before they continue on with the school's plan.

Echo and the rest of her friends wanted to use this day to do some of the things that they had plan to do.

Echo had plan on finding a book store to buy some popular books that were being displayed at the store and the guys who consist of GIlbert, Vincent, Elliot and Leo went down to nearest mall to find a game store and place were they can eat some freah cook food (BBQ) and then later find some entertainment at the town.

Charlotte alone wanted to take the time by joing to the coffe shop to have some alone time and to relax, and to as wel get some inspiration to draw something new today.

Charlotte loves drawing and skecting and at the same time drinking warm coffee on a rainy cloudy day.

But in all this wasn't her entire plan that she had, she had a whole plan set up for the trip but due to the fact that Oz was back in Japan and hospitalize it meant that she had to cut her plans by a whole amount.

So yeah, hear main plans consisted of her going to some of the most popular and fancy restaurants in town with Oz and find some new recipes for pastries and baking some new sweets.

And she had plan on going to some of the most beautiful places to visit in England that were recommended by guests and tourist around the world who were mainly couples, and if you don't know why she gather 'that type of information', then I can't tell you.

 _"I really wish 'he' was here, it would have been great to drink some warm coffee on a nice rainy day while drinking some hot coffee"._ Charlotte said to herself in her head as she took a sip from her coffee and continue to draw on her notebook.

 _"I had everything plan on so that 'we' could enjoy a p-proper 'hang out' together once we had arrive, but I guess faith decided to be cruel. And it even went to the point that Oz and Echo are assign to join CCG and leave school early"._

 _"And if surviving a deadly accident wasn't in off, he has to face death almost everyday that he might have to fight a ghoul. I know he is strong, I mean he broke my katana in kendo practice in under 1.5 seconds and all but. Him having to fight ghouls that just not only kill you but 'eat' you as well once they killed you"._

"it just doesn't sound fair at all, ...if he has to face death everyday and then one day actually die... I won't be able to tell him my true feeling towards him and I would be left with a broken heart with the feeling of guilt that I couldn't be there to tell him that I love him or to be there in his last moments. I don't want that to happen, not while I can still do something about it"

"then maybe...I should join CCG as well, so I can fight alongside with him"

Charlotte had a look of determination on her as she told herself that the only way that she can stay with him or be by his side would be for her to join CCG.

And if you were to look straight in to her eyes, you would see a spark of fire appear.

oOo Scene Change oOo

After much talking and catching up, Rufus was now up to speed with how Emily was related to Oz by blood, and it sure surprise him and as well confuse him all together.

"ok I get I now, but at the same time I think I don't" Rufus said as he was in the drive seat driving his car back to the restaurant as he was told everything by Oz who was seated in the backseat with Emily asleep by his side.

"well what ever it is, all that there is to really to know is that she is my daughter by blood, that's the first time I say something like that", Oz said as he look down to see Emily sleeping soundly on his lap.

"yeah and she sure those resemble you a lot, she sleeps the same way you do when you were younger", Rufus said as he look thru the rear back mirror to see Emily asleep.

"...hmm she kind of dose resemble me, but I wonder, she has pink or red color on the tips of her hair. I wonder what person they use to combine my DNA with or maybe it was just a simple random occurrence". Oz said as he spoke about the weird red color on the tip of her hair.

"I am pretty sure it has to do something with the Ghoul DNA, the female donator or 'subject' that was use for it. But in any other way I don't think it highly matters". Rufus said.

"yeah I'm sure, hey by the way. How has my parents and sister been since the accident?". Oz said as he ask how his parents and little sister have been since his accident.

"well... your mom has been on a cooking rampage and your dad has been doing the same as well that they been able to finish making orders in under 4 minutes than the usual 10 minute time, and your sister ...well she has been acting a bit 'sluggish' and she has been sleeping in your room since the day of your accident. But other than that she has been doing fine I would say", Rufus said.

"that's good to hear, I though that maybe they were pushing themselves a bit to much since I haven't been there for almost a week. And it sure sounds like Ada would be doing things like that when I'm not around", Oz said as he joked about his sister's antics.

"yeah well, it just shows that your sister is very worried about you" Rufus said.

"yeah I know, it sometimes worries me that she might ended up doing some of the reckless things that I do know that I will be entering CCG. I don't want her to see me do things later on that would inflict her to doing things I don't want her to do" Oz said.

"and what would that be?, your kind of making it sound like your going to war", Rufus ask.

"well I kind of am, remember I have to go and fight for CCG were I will have to go up against Ghouls that want to kill me an eat me, and if I don't want to die or be eaten I 'am' going to have to fight as if I am war or else I won't make it back alive. I already cause you guys a lot of concern and stress about my health and recovery". Oz said as he looked tiredly at the side of the road while thinking over the amount of worry that his family and friends might have been in.

"...once you put it like that, I guess your right, so have they told you exactly 'when' you will be entering?. It would be good to know how long you have before you have to leave so that we can do some fun stuff together before you leave for the next 4 years". Rufus said.

"yeah and that's exactly why I don't want her to see me fight like a violent person against ghouls, I don't want her to be reminded of my as a murder or brutalizer", Oz said.

"...I don't think that's how she will see you, she knows that you were put to CCG because of the accident. She won't hold anything up against you even if it means to see you killing Ghouls" Rufus said.

"..." Oz didn't know what to say, all his life he was focus on being a good role model for his sister so that he can show her a proper way of living a goo carefree life, but know he will end up showing her a way or surviving a hard a horrid life.

"then I hope she doesn't, I want her to remain as a happy as she can before she later ends up having to experience the real hard life that's up ahead. I can't tell the future but... I can sure say that I am going to go thru a lot later on" Oz said.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Location: CCG Head Quarters

Now we find ourselves located in the main building or Head Quarters of CCG, and we currently find Yukinori talking to Itsuki Marude, one of the special case investigators that often lead groups of Investigators to fight or detain ghouls in restricted areas an highly dangerous Ghouls.

"so this boy, Oz Vessalius is set to join CCG within ...3 weeks?, Yukinori you know that this boy was in a accident not to long ago and you plan on having him join CCG in about 3 weeks. I get that he is strong from his past victories as a Martial arts Champion winner but, you also plan on having him be sent to the A1 Division?". Itsuki ask as he look over the paper work for Oz who has been already check by him and Yukinori.

"of course, you and I well know that we are low in troops an investigators for X1 Divison, and him and his friend Echo are very well cualified for this team as well as this mission that we have yet to fly", Yukinori said.

"(sigh) I don't really know what to say, I am very well aware that we need troops and investigators for X1 Division. But I am not all to sure if they will agree to this, I mean we are going to be sending 'kids' around the globe to kill high rank ghouls that are in hidning around the world. Are you sure you can be responsible for their death's?". Itsuki ask.

In case you don't know what they are talking about, A1 Division or in other words "exterminators", are a team of young investigators that will travel around the earth to find and either kill or obtain wanted runaway ghouls that are scatter around the globe.

"I will be if I has to come to that conclusion yes, but I can say confidently that this 'kids' will manage, have some trust in me, I haven't disappointed you yet have I?", Yukinori said with a kind smile as he put his hand on Itsuki's shoulder.

Itsuki really wanted to argue back but he couldn't find himself to do it, Yukinori was right, he hasn't let him down since day one and has always been able to prove himself even when he though he would fail.

"(sigh)... ok, ok fine go ahead. You have my permission to carry on this request, and also... you mention that Ichika Orimura has told you that he plans on joining CCG?, to me that almost sounds hard to accept seeing that the Academy doesn't allow outside interventions from companies". Itsuki stated.

Ichika Orimura or as well as know as the little brother of Chifuyu Orimura the Brunhidle, is the very first person ever to be able to use a mechanical machine that has long unable males to use it since its creation.

And that fact that he was in roll in a Academy full of girls and being the only male to use a IS and having the world's expectations on his shoulders brought him so much stress that Ichika has been looking for a way for himself to get out since he finds attending a school were he has to play an 'idiot' to a bunch of girls who have been trying to win his 'love'.

So when Ichika heard that they are looking for people of his age that are talented in both combat experience and high level of knowledge to join.

So instantly he did research and found out that by attending CCG and looking over the IS Academy rules, CCG wasn't a 'military' nor a 'party' of a state or country, he by rules and law has the 'right' to chose if he wants to join CCG and get out of IS Academy were he can hopefully stop himself from growing silver strands of hair on the back of his head from all the stress.

So now that he had enroll and sent his application to CCG, and now in the hands of Yukinori, he just simply needs to receive a email saying that he has been accepted and then he will be able to pack his things and be ready to go.

"Yes same here, but according to Ichika himself he says that he wishes to join CCG as he sees it as a more reasonable and more useful way of using his talent to be doing something that means keeping humanity safe from danger than to perform for people who only see entertainment in his fighting while using his IS, and at the same time he said that he would even take on a total of 4 to more years of service in CCG if his application is accepted, so what do you think... should we accepted?", Yukinori said as he read the details that were on Ichika's application.

"I'll say to go for it, with him joining CCG we will be able to get more people to join CCG. 'We' are in 'need' of my recruits because we lost up to 100 to 190 people every year, and since they have someone they look up who wishes to join CCG by themselves and not by pressure, we will be able to have more applicants and a good asset to the X1 Division". Itsuki said with a serious tone as he keep looking at the end of the hall.

"...ok then, then I'll be sure to contact him as soon as possible, have a good day" Yukinori said as he turn around and started walking to his office were he will then have to add a few more people to the upcoming X1 Division.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Location: IS Academy

Time: Same time

It was a beautiful sunny day for anyone to go out and hang out while the sun shine it's light down to the city of Japan.

And as it is, we find Ichika Orimura dress up all nicely to go out for a walk in the city with his 'guest' that he has invited.

He was dressed with a black t-shirt and grey jeans and black shoes.

Normally being around girls 24/7 made him tired of having to hear gossiping and talks about him and his so call 'friends' and or 'harem' has put him to the point were he just wants to go home and take a 12 hour nap.

Instead, he already has plans for today with someone else. And to also buy some swimming trunks for the seaside trip for tomorrow.

But then again he naturally wanted to go by himself and avoid having anyone go with him, but he ended up having Laura the small silver hair German representative to come with him since she has been sleeping in his bed naked almost every morning for the past week since the 'declaration day' were Laura proclaim to everyone that she and him were husband and wife and ended up with Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte (blond hair girl from the series) and Houki all wanted to 'punish' or 'kill' him because of his 'missbehavor', but that quickly ended with Ichika losing his patience and 'shuting' them up by knocking them out aggresivly by a chop to the neck and knocking them out.

Anyways, He didn't not at all mind that he was waking up with a girl that was totally naked from head to bottom every time that he woke up at 6 in the morning.

But at the same time he was having a hard time trying to restrain himself from having to make love with her. But with him being constantly surrounded by 552 all female students.

He lost it, and it ended up with him having sex with Laura for the past hour in his room that morning (yesterday) and having to tell each other's love for one another in the heated moment. And he and her ended up sleeping once more sleeping in his bed in each others arms for the remaining Saturday morning.

And no, they didn't use protection and nor was it Laura's 'safe day', so here is the conclusion as to why he is here waiting for the German girl.

Not only is he planning to go buy beach clothes with Laura, but at the same time to do something that both of them are a bit shy or embarrassed to do or new to, witch is searching for baby stuff and things that are related to parenthood. \\(-_-)/

So yes, both of them are going to have an adventure today. A very interesting and yet embarrassing one.

Anyways back to the story.

After having to wait a extra 40 seconds, he caught sight of a girl who he now calls, his girlfriend walking towards him while dress in a white top and grey shorts that she 'borrow' from Clarrisa, and black shoes.

"Right on time Laura, and you look very pretty in those clothes" Ichika said as he turn around to look at Laura who now stands in front of him with blush on her face after hearing his comment.

"t-thanks, you as well look handsome I-Ichika my wife" Laura said as he complimented her boyfriend witch she was having trouble getting the idea that her and him are boyfriend and girlfriend and or a couple.

"thanks and ...remember that wife is the girl and the husband is the boy. So in other terms, you are my wife", Ichika said as he took hold of Laura's left hand and smile happily.

"I see, so your my h-husband, it sure feels ...nice to say it" Laura said as her face got red after saying that.

"yeah I-I know but, how about we get moving Laura, we have a 'long' day up ahead of us" Ichika said as he and Laura smile back at one another before leaving there spot and enter the newly arrival train in hand in hand.

And at the same time, three figures 'sneaked' there way in (pay there way in after getting a ticket) and continue the chase or 'stalking' of there targets.

To be continue

* * *

Follow and leave comments for faster uploads.

It helps if you leave a comment on what you think about the story so I can help upload chapters a whole lot faster.


	4. What to do

Chapter 4: What to do

* * *

oOo Scene Change oOo

After driving on the road and on traffic, Oz Rufus and Emily have finally arrive home (back of the restaurant).

And after getting out of the car and getting back on his wheel chair, they proceeded in making there way in through the truck deliver door and making there way in thru the kitchen doors.

And peeking thru the door, Rufus saw that Oz's mom and dad and sister were working hard in making the meals and orders. An seeing that they were looking at the other direction from were they were, and instantly Rufus had an idea.

"ok...your mom and dad and sister are working on the table on making orders. I got an idea, you put on this clothes (chef clothing) and they you quietly come from behind and bring them and ingredient that they need and then you surprise them", Rufus ask with a smirk as he told his plan on how Oz could ask surprise his parents.

"hmm alright then, ill give it a try but... if we are doing this than let me do it my way as well", Oz said as he put both of his hands on the side of his wheel chair and start putting his strength in getting up.

Emily stood to the side as she watch her dad put effort in getting up, and she slowly watch her dad get up from his chair and struggle to put himself on his own two feet and took the shirt and apron and hat that Rufus use when he cook and then he slowly started to walk towards the door while struggling to stay on his feet while having to wince every step he took.

Seeing her dad stand strong even when he was still badly hurt in his abdomen and legs, made he realize that he father was a strong person that won't give up easily, and now she was starting to develop a feeling of ...inspiration.

So Oz quietly open the doors and started walking slowly towards the direction of his mom and dad and sister as he walk pass the rest of the chefs and maids who slowly notice that the person who was walking pass them was Oz, and as they saw him, everyone stayed quiet and watch with amazement and even took out there phone to record the moment.

And as he walk towards them, he could watch his family making what it seem to be a seafood meal that was for a party of 8, and it look like they need some cocktail sauce for the order, witch he grab as he made his way to the table that his family was working on.

"Ok almost done, get the sauces for it ok Ada dear", Ada's mom said as she added some more of the extra food items that they needed for the large party dinner.

"ok mom" Ada said a bit tiredly as she wipe her forehead to wipe away some sweet before she turn around to get the sauce that they needed for the meal.

But when she turn around, she ended up with her stumbling up against someone else, and when she look up to see who it was that she stumble against, she was left silent as she realize who it was.

"so...you need this right?", Oz said as he brought up the cocktail sauce to her eye level, but that wasn't what interested her anymore as she instantly hug her brother and started to cry happily on his chest that he was hear.

And when his mom and dad heard Ada's crying, they turn around to see that there daughter was hugging there elder son who was smiling back at her, and it only took them 3 seconds for them to instantly do the same as there daughter.

"(sobbing) I-I-it's good t-to have you b-back my baby boy" his mom said as she cried happily and hug her eldest child knowing that he was here with them.

"yeah.. I'm happy to be hear as well". Oz said as he hug his parents with as much strength that he had in his arms.

It sure was a moment that Oz wants to remember with his family

oOo Scene Change oOo

Upon arriving at there destination, Ichika and Laura exit thru the trains doors and proceed out among the crowd of people who have travel with it, and at the same time ...with three figures following in behind them witch they notice the moment they enter the train.

And they do plan on losing them, but they will do it in a way that looks like they are unaware of it that they are being follow.

But at the moment, they were simply walking hand in hand as they decided what they should do for the long day that they had plan for today.

"alright now that we are hear, what should we do?", Ichika said as he look around the area to figure out were they want to go or 'what' they should do.

"hmm, well I though you might have a plan set since i have no knowledge of the city besides the school" Laura said as she look at Ichika with a confuse look on her face.

"yeah that figures, sorry, well if it isn't to bad I think we should just head to a swimware store and buy a set of swimming clothing since you don't have any and I don't have one since I have never really gone to a beach myself", Ichika said as he began to lead them to the first place of the day.

So off they headed and on they went and found themselves a store that sold swimsuits for Laura and trunks for Ichika.

And after that they soon went off and found a store where they can buy items for the sea side trip like towels, flip flops, sunscreen and other various items.

After spending a short amount of time at the store. They soon left with a bag of items that they purchase and as well as there clothing from the previous store and were now set to finding a place to eat.

So they settle down to eat at a near by fast food to eat. And when they sat down to enjoy there meal, both Ichika and Laura when taking a sip from there drink could easily spot Rin Cecilia and Charlotte of in the distance sitting at a table while hiding behind a menu panflet.

"they are still following us" Laura said as she put down her coke and continue eating her hamburger witch was the first time she ever eat one besides eating the school cafeteria food.

"yeah, I think it's time that maybe I should 'tell' them to leave us alone. I want it to be just us 'two' and not with an extra bothering us" Ichika said as he spoke in a tired or botherd tone.

"i agree as well but, if you do tell them than maybe they will later on force us to have them join us for the rest of the day, and we still got to go to the clinic and then if you know 'things' come out as we 'think' it is t-then we will have to go to a near by store and look for ...baby stuff and thinks for ...parenthood" Laura said as she look down with embarrassment and with a red blush look on her face when she mention the word 'parenthood'.

"oh... tha't right I forgot, then I guess we should find a way to lose them-" Ichika was about to say something else but he was cut short when his phone vibrated for a span of 2 seconds and then one more time. This meant that he had receive and Email.

So Ichika pull out his phone and turn it on and look at the screen to see that he had receive an email from...CCG.

 _"they responded back, did ...they take on my request?"_ Ichika said to himself as he look at the email and then open it up by tapping on the email icon.

And the rest follow as it is:

 _Dear Ichika Orimura_

 _We have receive your application and details that follow with it and have talk this amongst us and we like to say that, we will be most happy to have you within our organization as one of our Investigators and newly form X1Division, we will handle the leave of your school as we will contact them later on and you will soon come to CCG by tomorrow morninig so that we can talk about any other further details or questions that you might have._

Take care.

From: CCG organization

"I'm in... I finally get to do something 'really' important and something bigger than me and surely something that is benefical to humanity rather than causing trouble withing gender equality", Ichika said to himself as he put down his phone and smile happily that he will have something that is actually serious and benefical to society.

And he reacted in such joy that it cause Laura to look at him with curiosity as to why all of a sudden Ichika was smiling widely.

"ichika did something happen while I wasn't looking? you seem to be acting a bit overjoyed", Laura ask as she put her hamburger down and look at Ichika with a confuse look on her face.

"oh it's just that I receive an E-mail from a organization that I have plan on joining, and they sent me back word that they accepted my request and I will be going to there tomorrow so I can talk to them about any other further details or questions that I might have". Ichika said as he swung his fist upward to show he was happy about his request being accepted.

"oh so you are planning to join an organization?, and what type of organization would that be that you wish to join?", Laura said as she put down her food and pointed her attention on what Ichika has sign up to join.

"well that organization is called CCG, or Commission of Counter Ghoul. A organization that works with numbers of 'Investigators' or people who take on cases that involve ghoul attacks and any ghoul related cases. And the ghouls are highly dangerous people that have the ability to use something called a kagune witch isa extra appendage that appears in many different type of appearances. And they also all have different types of powers or abilities".

Ichika said as he started to explain Laura what the organization CCG was and all other details that follow with it.

And after a period of 20 minutes of talking and teaching Laura everything that she needs to know in order to understand what CCG is and how it operates.

"so after thinking about it, I decided to leave the IS Academy so that I can actually do something that is putting my skills and time on something that is actually important than to fight for a bunch of adults that simply want to see me fight in a armor suit and attract attention and bring about an organization that wants to capture me and my IS. If I leave, the IS Academy will be left from danger and I can find some peace from girls in the school having to worry about my love life".

Ichika said as he explain why he was doing this while not sounding like he was truly tired of being around there 'friends'.

"so you plan on leaving the school and ...me" Laura said as she seem to be depressed about the idea that Ichika was 'leaving' her on the day that they have become a couple.

"no that's not it, listen, even if we are now a starting couple I want us to remain as one as long as we can ok, I don't plan on leaving you just because I was accepted from the Organization and because i am leaving the Academy. Look the organization is located just about the same disctance away as the Academy is from my house so, any time that you don't have after school things to do, we can both meet up at my house and hang out and do other basic thinks together, or... maybe you could join CCG with me"

Ichika said as he told Laura that he doesn't plan on leaving her on the same day that they became a couple, and that he has even made a plan on how they could meet each other following day. Or how she could simply join the organization with him.

And the last option seem to brought her attention as it seem to stick with her.

"...do you really think they would accept me?", Laura ask with full attention as she was interesting in finding a way to join Ichika in the organization.

"i am sure they will accept you, but what i am worried about is if you are ready to risk your life on a daily basis like the investigators that work in the organization. And you won't simply be kill by them but eaten as well depending on what they do". Ichika said.

"And i know that you have receive military training but, this is fighting on a whole new level where it doesn't involve us fighting with our IS, this would be like us fighting in a completely different level where we have to fight new opponents that could possibly kill us every time we face up against them", Ichika said as he hold both of her hands to show that he was being serious about him not wanting her to be in harms way.

"of course i am sure, i want to be serious about 'us' so if it means me having to join CCG with you so that we can be together while fighting the 'ghouls' then i can promise to do my best to fight as on, i will do what it takes to fight together", Laura said as she lean in close to Ichika's face to show the amount of commitment and seriousness that she was in.

And the sudden actions by Laura surely surprise him that he was taken by surprise, and it left him with a wide smile on him that he felt the urge to kiss her on her pink lips.

"IIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIKKKKKAAAA" and just on queue, Rin and Cecilia and Charlotte came out of hiding with there respected IS weapon, and this is now the second time they broken the rules of using there IS on off school grounds.

"no so easy" Ichika said as he disappeared in blink of an eye and appear right before them an as fast as he move, he kick away there weapons from there hands leaving the now three angry girls in shock and in nervousness.

"ok now that you broken yet another rule of IS usages outside of school range, well it's a good thing that Chifuyu is here", Ichika said as he look to the right with his eyes to tell the three girls that his sister was here to maintain control over the situation.

And when they did, they turn around to see ...nobody. And when they turn around to look back at where Ichika was, he had disappear from there sight and was nowhere to be found, even Laura had disappear with him.

"what?" the three girls said as they where left in the middle of the court yard with numbers of people staring at them like animals at a zoo.

oOo Scene Change oOo

"honey you sure must get some rest, you still haven't required all of your strength Oz. Here have some food to eat", Oz's mom said as she handed him a bowl of his favorite ramen to eat while he was seated in the living room chouch with his mom and dad and Ada and where seated with him.

"thanks mom, it sure feels great to eat something besides eating hospital food all the time, I swear that they don't add any flavor to there food", Oz jokenly said as he took his moment to eat the fresh and hot ramen with his chopsticks.

"well now you can be happy to know that you will get the chance to enjoy much more of it now son", dad said as he took of his hat and placed it on the table.

"yeah same dad, anyways ...there is something that I want to know dad and mom. When you guys sign the contract so that I can make a full recovery, well not full recovery yet but, did you guys read 'everything' that it included?", Oz said.

"well yes of course, we ...read everything that the contract included. And we saw that it had some ...suggestions. I am guessing you found out one of them right son?", Oz's dad said.

"yes and well... I was quite surprise to know what one of them was, and when I found out witch one of them was, I was shocked and surprise to know witch one of the 'suggestions' was. But I guess it's best for y'all to find out on what I ended up with, so hmm come on in Emily", Oz said as he look in the direction of the door when he call Emily to come in.

And when he said that, Emily slowly opening the door and poke her head out to see inside the living room with everyone looking at her. She was of course not feeling safe nor comfortable with having people that wasn't her dad or the long red head guy (Rufus) watching her, so when she saw her dad she instantly ran up to him and jump on the couch and sat right next to him.

"Mom, Dad, Ada, this is Emily and she is your grand daughter and (looks at Ada) your niece", Oz said as he put an arm around Emily who was holding onto to his hand tightly since she doesn't know quite exactly who they are.

"d-daughter?, so... they ended up choosing 'that' one", his dad said with a shock look on his face while trying to process the info of Emily being his grand daughter and Oz daughter.

But unlike his wife, she had read most of all of the 'suggestions' on the contract and she read how they might use some of Oz's sample's to create a child from him. She instantly went up to Emily and started to swing her around while bear hugging her.

"aww my god you are such a cute thing, oh how much I miss having an adorable thing like you in my arms again" Oz's mom said as she smile brightly while hugging poor Emily who was being held 'captive' by her grandmother.

"...what?" Ada was left surprise just as Oz had excepted to be when she heard that Emily was his child, she couldn't even process what was going on that she just stood there seated in the couch looking as if she doesn't know what to do on earth.

"mom please be careful, she is still new to things so please don't be to rough with her", Oz said as he looked at Emily being 'crushed' by his mom's arms.

"oh I know but I just miss having to hold a child that reminds you about you, I mean she remembers me about you and Ada, both of you have the same color hair and green eyes, but she has red color highlights on the end of her hair. Hmm I wonder" Oz's mom said as she stop hugging Emily who was dizzy and couldn't focus her eyes in a simple direction.

"yeah I been wondering why she has the red color highlights on the end of her hair, I don't know why she has it but, I do have my suspicious on why or how she got it but... I think I will just have to wait and see later". Oz said as he though slightly as to who she got that part from.

"I am sure it's nothing hon, so how old is this cute thing", Oz's mom said as she put Emily back down on the couch.

"she is 4 years old, she can read slightly and talk mostly but in all do time she will be able to learn in of before she heads of to school once she turns 6", Oz said as he help Emily sit straight on the couch.

"well that's nice to know, also what have they say about you joining CCG?, have they told you when you will enter the organization yet", Oz's dad ask.

"yes, they said that once I am fully recover, that's when I will get to go and start my service at CCG alongside Echo for the next 4 years, witch I think will be in about 1 week and half", Oz said as he eat more of his ramen.

"so you still got time to rest before you go, that's nice. By the way I inform your school that you might be gone for a while because of your recovery so they made sure that you won't be accounted for you absents at school", Oz's mom said.

"thanks, I was hoping that my school credits won't be harm because of my accident", Oz replay.

"yes and at the same time the school sent you some presents but we put them in the storage room because if we were to put them in your room, it would have been filled completely", Oz's dad said as he told him about the amount of presents that were sent to him form the school.

"yeah the school sent you a whole amount of gifts that we had to put them in the storage room so that it wouldn't overfilled your room or the living room". Oz's mom said.

"well, I guess I know what I will be doing later tonight right Emily" Oz said as he put his hand on top of Emily who finally is able to recover from being dizzy and confuse.

And hearing her dad's words, Emily look up to look at her dad and nodded back in agreement.

"yes papa" Emily said as she smile back at her dad and hugged his arm. Making Oz smile back in the comfort of his daughter acting happy about doing something with him later and with his parents also having to smile seeing there son being happy and alongside his daughter.

But while this went on, Ada still was left in surprise that her brother had a child that she didn't know of how he got one nor how it happen.

Let's just say that she is going to spend the next few minutes talking to her parents and Oz on how this occur, while at the same time showing Emily around her new home.

oOo Scene Change oOo

After having to run for the past 6 minutes to the far side of the city, Laura and Ichika were finally able to get far in of to escape the girls chase on them, or stalking.

"ok then, I think we lost them", Ichika said he and Laura were now in the middle of park located inside the city range where it was home to many beautiful trees and plant life.

"I see no sign of them as well, we must have been able to escape without being track by them", Laura said in soldier like tone as she look in all directions as she look for any sign of Cecilia, Rin or Charlotte.

"well I am sure they won't be able to find us now, even with the help of there IS. And that's because I disable there IS tracker when I knock there weapons off of them" Ichika said as he told Laura that the chances of being found by the three again will be almost impossible now that he had disable there IS tracker witch is use to find other 'IS' users like them.

"that's a nice move to do in the split second that you knocked away there weapons, now at the very least we can hope to be alone for the remainder of the day. Anyways were do you suggest that we head of to now?, we have accomplish our adjective on buying clothing for the seaside trip. And if I am right the last thing on our list of adjectives is, hmm... to go to a clinic to see if I am or not ...p-pre-gnant", Laura said as her face started to get as red as a rose.

"oh, y-yeah I think that is the l-last thing on our list", Ichika said as he also blush in a bit of embarrassment knowing that him and Laura have to go and really find out wither or not she is pregnant.

"alright then, l-let's see, what clinic should we go?", Ichika said as he started to think of a reasonable place to go and figure things out.

But before he could think of a reasonable place to go, Ichika and Laura were instantly surrounded by a white light that caught them by surprise that they tough they were going to be attack by an enemy and were ready to fight.

But in the instance that they were ready to fight, they found themselves in a white room that resemble that of hospital room.

"what, were are we?", Laura said as she pull out gun from her pocket that she had hidden. (being part of a germen military group at young age, she always carries knifes and handguns when going out of military area).

And of course, she having 'spares' she handed Ichika one who took it without questioning and aim in all direction in case he found an enemy target.

But before any one could start shooting or fighting, they were caught of guard by a woman dressed in a 'Alice in wonderland' cosplay while wearing mechanical ears on the top of her head.

And both of them knew who exactly it was after having to come in contact with her a few weeks ago when she came to visit Houki at the school with her landing in a giant carrot shaped rocket.

"hay hay Ikkun and, I'm so happy to be able to see you again, and you too Bunny", the woman said as she came up between them and hug the two of them and then spun them around like a mother hugging her child in joy.

"t-tabane?, what are you doing here. Wait are you the one that transported us?", Ichika said as he was in a headlock by Tabane.

"oh yes it was me, you can thank the great Tabane everyone's favorite idol for sending you here and saving you the need to having to go to a clinic in the city and having the news of you having to get your girlfriend pregnant while you two are still in school. Although I was really hopping for you to end up with my cute little mad sister Houki" Tabene said as she put the two down and let them get a breather.

"well the chances of 'us' being together is no longer possible. I don't want to sound rude an all but, I don't plan on spending my life with a person that thinks that I belong to them like piece of property with there name on it, I want to chose who I wish to be than to be pressure to be in a relationship that I don't approve of. And also, how do you know everything that has been going on about the two of us?". Ichika said.

"well I have the most advance technology in the world in the palm of my hands so why not use it for some 'fun', but how about we skip that part and get on the important part... you came to figure out weather or not she is carrying your future child aren't you", Tabane ask while smiling like a complete pervert.

And of course that last comment cause both Laura and Ichika to look away with a bright red color blush on there faces.

"ahh ok alright, ok then, yes that's the reason why we were in the city. But why did you bring us here?", Ichika said while looking at her with a bit of wonder as to why she had brought them here.

"well you see, it wouldn't help going to a clinic to see if she is or isn't pregnant with a simple boring 'test', instead I have a much more easier and highly advance way of figuring out weather or not she is or isn't". Tabane said as she explain to them why she has brought them together.

"so you have a way on figuring out wither I am pregnant or not?, what is it", Laura said as she seem to be interested in what Tabane had to say, even if they were brought here by force.

"well it's just a easy simple scanner that scans your 'womb' and detects any 'changes' in the past 24 hours or more. And with that I can simply tell if you guys are going to be a daddy and mommy", Tabane said as she explain it to Laura on how it would work, and it sure did sounded simple in of to them.

"well that sounds easy and simple, alright then so what do you think Ichika. S-should we give it a try?", Laura said as she look at Ichika directly in his eyes to see if he wishes to go along with the test.

And Ichika seeing the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was nervous and yet interested in wanting to go along with the test, and so was he but at the same time he felt a sense of hesitation. He was hesitating because he was already thinking about a whole lot of things that would change in there life if Laura ended up being actually pregnant.

But at the same time... he was 'excited' to find out how the life of there's might change if they ended up having a child, ..they feeling of him and Laura starting a family of there own somehow ...filled him with joy and excitement and curiosity and other up lifting feelings that he began to smile of the possible outcomes that can happen in the future.

But on the other side, he knew that if she indeed was pregnant, and if the world go a word as to what he and she did and what there situation was. Him and her wouldn't be able to find peace without having to hide from the masses of people wanting to get a 'scope' or 'interview' of there life and be tiredly ask thousands of questions of what they would do with the child and there future.

All of that seem to just bring about a pain in his head knowing that could possibly indeed happen. And what could be worse is that the organization Phantom task and other undercover evil organizations might be set in motion with them wanting to hunt down there child and capture there possible son or daughter do to the fact that he/she being a mix of him the only male pilot and Laura being a modify super solider.

And for them to capture there child and learn there 'secrets' would later on be a huge problem. That could possibly end up with the enemy organization having to develop there weapons of male IS users and super soldier army. That surly was something that he was worried about.

But... if it meant having to fight multiply groups of people that are after his future 'family', then he would no doubt put himself up in front of the crossfire to insure that he would protect them to the moment he can no longer walk nor shoot nor swing nor breath. He would promise to protect himself and Laura and there future possible child from any danger.

So now he had his answer.

"I think...we should, what ever the outcome is, I would insure that 'I' would keep us safe from the many possible organizations or enemy's in the future that could possibly come for us to take our child, I promise you that I would keep us safe", Ichika said as he took hold of Laura's hands and looked down at her eyes to show that he was full on serious about his promise.

Laura and even Tabane were left in total surprise hearing Ichika's confession and promise that they were taken aback from his words and were left in awe.

"you, your really mean it?", Laura said.

"I do, and I promise that by the end of this I would later on tell my sister on what has happen and what we plan on doing next. I want you to put your faith on me Laura", Ichika said as he gave her a surprising deep kiss to Laura who at first was taken by surprise by it but then she welcome it by kissing back.

Tabane who was on the sideline watching could feel her hearth pounding and a smile creep up on her face when she saw the scene. She surely felt happy for the two and a bit of jealously for the relationship that the both had.

 _"you two are sure lucky to have on another, that it makes me jealously that I won't possibly be able to find something as great as that. But I think I can be a part of it by insuring that you two have the most of a great life together with my help, leave the defense to me and I would insure that you two can live a more peace life as long as I can provide"_

Tabane said in her mind as she self promise herself that she would do what ever she can in her power to insure that she can help them in living the most peace life that they can together as much as they can.

And after proclaiming that promise to her self, Ichika and Laura ended there 'moment' and Laura went up to her and told her that she would like for the test to begin.

"Alright I'm ready, what must I do" Laura said as she walk up to Tabane and asked her what she needs to do.

"just follow me and we will go to the other room were we can do the test, you Ichika will have to wait here ok" said Tabane as she lead her to the testing room while telling Ichika that he would have to wait in the room.

"of course, I'll be waiting here" Ichika said as he took a seat on one of the chairs that was in the room and watch them leave the room were they would run the test.

few hours later

Now we find Ichika and Laura both sitting in the train station late at night at 8:23 PM as they were the only two people riding the train station to the Academy with a few bags place next to them while the two hold hands.

"so... what do you think it would be?, boy... or girl?", Laura ask as she rested her head on Ichika's shoulder, whit her eyes close and having a look of comfort and warmth on her facial expression.

"hmm... I won't know for sure but, if it turns out to be a girl, I can surely tell that she would have you looks", Ichika said as he had his eyes looking out the train's window and though about what she had said.

"and if's a boy, I can say as well that he would have the same looks as you", Laura said.

"then I look forward to having to find out", Ichika said as he closed his eyes to rest while putting his head back to rest.

If you were to be there, standing to see what Ichika and Laura might be feeling, you would have to guess to realize that both of them had found out that she indeed was pregnant and the both of them were looking forward to it with happy feelings about there future together and there future child.

On the other part of Tokyo, Oz was in his bed with a single lamp being on as he was under the covers with Emily laying next to him as he read to Emily who was fully interested in the book he held in his hands as he read her a story that he use to read when he was the same age as her.

If you were to be ask to figure out or guess on what this two groups had in common, it would be that they were in a moment of peace and warmth as they felt as if the world was with them and that fate was keeping them safe with no worries about the outside world.

But at the same time, both groups knew that this won't last for long as we all well know that 'nice things don't last forever', but for the moment... it surely felt as if it would stay like this.

It would stay like this before they would soon have to face the road up ahead and tackle the obstacles that lay in the future and bring them hard times, hard times that would later on bring them closer together.

"keep on holding to faith little cub, your struggles won't last to long forever because I will stand next to you ...(Oz reading to Emily)

...I will make sure that we both will have the best of life together" (Ichika said as he looked down to a sleeping Laura)

(both of them at the same time, but in different locations) ""with me by your side, I will keep all harm away from us and promise that we will see the future together and go far and beyond and go on the road of life as we cover each other's back and hold strong on to faith"".

(Oz looking down at a sleeping Emily and Ichika looking down to a sleeping Laura as well), ""I would keep us safe as far as my strength can take me, and I won't lose you to anything, let it be faith or destiny, I won't let us be separated or lose each other. That would be my promise to you"".


	5. Off to CCG

**Chapter 5: Off to CCG**

* * *

2 days later.

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo as the sun was slowly rising from the sea and painted both the skies and ocean in a bright but moody orange color.

And with the morning wind blowing up against the light weight objects around the town and on the live vegetation.

And the morning smell of brew coffee in the air and warm cooked meals and the light conversations made from people could be describe as a peaceful morning, for everyone.

But... un less your were Ichika living in the IS Academy and were confronted with four girls arguing on the outside of your door saying why they were here and why and who should come in to help you get up in the morning and cook you food even thou you were already awake in bed with your girlfriend who at the same time was feeling the same amount of annoyance as you were.

It surly was a very bothersome kind of morning as they both wanted to enjoy a calm morning together and enjoy the time that they had together before 'they' had to carry on with there 'long and tiring day'.

You see, after having to learn that Laura was indeed pregnant.

Both Ichika and Laura decided to tell Chifuyu up front of there current situation on what was going on between them and how they were thinking about handling the situation.

At first, both Laura and Ichika spend 6 hours of there time running none stop from a angry and pissed off Chifuyu who was chasing them around the whole Academy with two long katana swords with fire in her eyes and a dark green evil demonic aura around her.

But after the 6 hours of running none stop and having to doge swings and stabs from Chifuyu, they were at long last caught by Chifuyu who caught them by there neck collar and taken to her office.

And after having to be brought in to her office, they sure though that she was going to end there life's, but it ended up in a whole different way that they had imagine.

The moment that they were brought in, and seated in the empty chairs and having to fear the most from there instructor/older sister, Chifuyu's first actions was something that surely surprise them.

She ended up hugging them in her arms and smiling to herself as she explain to them how she was happy and angry for them doing what they have done, but mostly happy for the two.

So now knowing that she wasn't going to kill them in the most worst possible way, they explain how they both ended up together and how they surely found out how she was definitely pregnant. And what they plan on doing next like, him and Laura deciding to join CCG together (Laura applied for CCG the next day and was accepted) and still thinking on what they plan on doing in there future life, once there future child was born.

Chifuyu was surely interested on what they had to say in what they were planning to do in there life.

Sure they had a head start but, there plan for the future surely lack planning as they were both un-experience on parenting and how to plan on living on there own in the open world.

So Chifuyu took it upon herself to help them plan on there future and teaching them and helping them understand how they would manage there lives as young adults and as future parents as she was the one who raised Ichika all by herself with no help.

They sure were glad to have someone they know and trust to help them with there situation.

And after spending what was about 6 hours of planning and talking.

Both Ichika and Laura were now prepare with a list of things to do and things to follow once they left the Academy and move in together to Ichika's and Chifuyu's original home in the city.

And the day was going to be as it follow.

#1 = Wake up early at 6 in the morning.

#2 = Take a shower and get dressed up and then pack everything in to the luggage.

#3 = Leave the Academy and say goodbye.

#4 = Go to CCG head quarters for the meeting that they have been called for.

#5 = Go to Ichika's house and start to re-organize or remodel the house to fit there future needs as they plan on living in the house together.

#6 = Buy items for the home.

#7 = Then let them tomorrow be a mystery'

So yes, they surely had a long and busy day, but... they weren't going to be able to start with Rin, Charlotte, Cecillia and Houki wanting to know 'reasons' to what they were doing in the same room together in the morning.

So there first objective to do was to calmly explain to the girls on what they plan on doing for the day.

"Ichika, are you in there?, open the door there is some explaining 'that' needs explanation". Houki's voice could be heard from outside his room as she yelled from the outside of the room.

"hey I was going to say that, Ichika what are you two doing in there?", Cecilia said.

"..Ichika what do you think your doing?", Charlotte asked whit a scary yander kind of manner whit a dark look on her face.

"Ichika you better be prepare to receive punishment, because I am going to burn your ass if you don't open the door", Rin said from outside.

And then all four started to continue to complain from the outside.

"well, it's looks like they are here early", Ichika said as he was standing in the middle of the room while fixing his tie on his shirt.

"do you think we should just go out the easy way?". (pointing towards window) Laura said as she put on her black suit that match her size and the same color as Ichika's that was a black color.

She was dressed in a black dress suit and white long sleeve shirt underneath with black suit and red tie. Ichika wore black pants and black suit and white long sleeve shirt with a dark blue tie.

"no it's fine, I think it's about time that we settle this now than to wait", Ichika said as he finish getting dressed up in his suit and tie and looking all ready to go to the meeting that him and Laura have to go to. (CCG)

So with that, Ichika walk towards his door and unlock the door and then open the door to find 4 angry girls looking at him with the intention that they wanted to bring harm to them.

But when opening the door, the girls though that he would be 'half dressed' because of there vivid 'imagination' that was bringing them up ideas.

But instead they saw Ichika all dressed up in black and white attire and with Laura in the room dressed up as well while pouring two cups of coffee for her and Ichika.

And at the same time, they could see 4 luggages that were neatly organize against the wall, two belonging to him and two to Laura.

And that seem to bring them from anger to confusion and then to curiosity as they wanted to now what was going on. And having to see Ichika all dressed up in a suit made him more handsome and more attractive that they couldn't help but blush.

"so, what is it that you guys want to talk about?, me and Laura only have a few minutes to spear before we have to leave the Academy and go to a important meeting that we have been called for". Ichika said in a serious and calm voice as he ask what it was that the girls wanted to ask him.

"hmm... well w-we want to know why you two are sleeping in the same room together and why you two were out in the city together and also... why are you guys all dressed up for?", Houki said as she told Ichika what she wanted to know.

And the other three also nodded there heads in agreement as they too wanted to know.

"well, (sigh) how do I put this, well me and Laura as of today we will be leaving the IS Academy and we will be joining a high level organization that fights off high level threat of 'people', and if you want to know what is going on between us. Me and Laura are in a relationship, and later on you will also figure out 'why'", Ichika said as he explain to them what was going on between them.

"and because of our relationship, and because of the 'other' reason that I can't tell your right now because you 'will' find out later, We 'realize' that because of our actions, and because of the later 'result'. We realized that we won't be able to find peace for ourselves, and that we will be targeted by not just Phantom Task, but by many other secret undercover organizations from different governments around the world". Ichika said as he explain some things to the girls.

"yes, and we also realized that in order to keep people from getting harm, we need to make sure that we 'cut' of contacts that we have. It might not be the greates way of saying goodbye, but at the very least we can hope that you guys and anyone else that we know won't be attack or harm". Laura said as she began to pour two cups of coffee for her and him.

"yeah it's true, sorry if we didn't tell you guys early about this, but we kind of did this in a kind of a rush so sorry", Ichika said as he apologize for not telling them soon about all the info about what was going on.

But a word of apology wasn't going to be in of for the girls as they felt as if Ichika had no trust or really no interest in telling them, witch was mostly true but he wasn't going to say it all out like that.

"d-do you really have no trust on us?", Houki ask while looking down at the ground with her hand in fist position.

"...it's not that, it's just that you guys are really... aggressive and take things almost without listening and then react badly to it. If me and Laura were to tell you what I told my sister, you guys whould have surely have acted up against us. And probably would have even attack us like everytime you see me talking to a girl from the Academy. I am really tried of how you guys always treat me as if I am your possession or item that it really get's me on my nervous."

"Laura is the only one out of you all that always takes her time to listen, understand and then act. And because of that, I enjoy spending my time with her that me and her decided to go out recently so... yeah that's a bit on how me and Laura started daiting besides me telling you the other reason as to why".

Ichika said, as he roughly told them the honest true on how he felt about the four.

And his words truly cause the girls to feel as if there heart was rip from there chest and the trust that they 'though' they had was destroyed.

"sorry if I am being kind of a jerk but, it's about time I am honest with how I feel. Also through the time I started attending here since first year and through the time that you guys started to attending the Academy. I already knew you guys had feelings for me, but I choose not to respond to your feelings because I simply didn't like the ways you guys treated me, nor the way you guys force me to be a part of things that I didn't agree on". Ichika said as he further spoke about his feelings.

"but besides that, I guess today that we might never see one another again, so I guess (laura bring the luggage while handing Ichika her coffee) this is were we part way", Ichika said as he grab his luggage and then him and Laura started walking away from the four girls and made there way out of the hallway leave a group of girls in a bit of depression and regrets and sadness.

Ichika and Laura could feel the small pang of guilt in there gut as they knew that they were a bit harsh in how they handle it, but they were going to have to do it sometime soon.

Now it was off as they were making there way out of the Academy building and in the front lobby of the school, but before they could proceed any further, both Laura and Ichika stop just feet away from the Academy's doors as they could see, 'a group of people' who were holding cameras and microphones and notepads.

They knew very well how this people were, and now they were left with wondering who might have spread the word of them leaving the IS Academy because now in order to get out of the IS Academy and on to the train and then to the city.

They were going to have to go thru a mob of paparatzzi that were anxiously waiting for them.

"well... it looks like it's going to be even harder", Ichika said as he let out a sigh knowing that they were going to be mob by them and be asked a thousand questions about there current status and why there leaving the Academy.

"yes but, at least we will face it 'together' right", Laura said as she look at Ichika with a smile as she look at him with a comforting look that said that she be part of there 'suffering' as well.

And Ichika smile back knowing that she was right, "yeah your right, alright then... (deep breath) let's go" Ichika said as he smile back at her and then proceeded to walk out the doors with her being by his side.

And once they step outside and the noise of the doors closing and the sound of shoes hitting the floor was heard, the group of people outside turn around and looking surprise at seeing the duo, they instantly rush to them with a camera and note and pen and started a bombardment of questions.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Time 7:48 AM

"aww look at you, you look so adorable", a blond haired woman said as she complimented on the little blond hair girl who was seated in a chair in the kitchen table as she eat breakfast with her dad.

Needless to say it was Emily who was eating French toast white jelly on it and two eggs on her plate while her dad Oz was next to her as he eat a bit more larger breakfast meal than her.

"she sure reminds me a lot of how you and your sister Ada were when you two were at the same age as her, she even eats the same you", Oz's dad said as he sat across them as he looked at Emily eating her breakfast like it was the best thing she had ever eaten even thou it was a simple meal.

She sure had the taste buds in her tongue that showed that she indeed had the family heritage of there love for food.

"yeah but I wasn't as messy as her, Emily remember to wipe your mouth", Oz said as he use a napkin to wipe of the bits of toast that lay around her mouth.

"well messy or not, she sure loves to eat like you", his dad said as he laugh on how Emily showed her joy of eating new types of food that she has never tasted since her birth.

"she sure dose, maybe she will be a top notch chef like me one day once she is old", Oz's mom said as she said it in a way that made it sound like she was highly skilled person with a imaginary banner behind her that said 'world's greats chef'.

"yeah I look forward to see her do just that, anyways I will have to go to a meeting later today at CCG. So I will have to leave by 8 so that I can get a there on time. And then will be going to the airport later at 7. I got a call from Charlotte saying that they will arrive around 7 at the airport, so I plan on meeting them afterwords".

Oz said as he told his parents his plans for the day as he took a sip from his cup.

"oh well that sounds interesting, so how do you think your friends will react to this?. It's not everyday that you hear that your friend ends up with a child of there own in less than a week". His mom said.

"yeah I know, I'm still thinking on how I should go about to explain it to them", Oz said as he told them how he was still going thru the though of progress on how he will explain his friends how he ended up reciving Emily.

"well... just let things play out one thing at a time honey, no need to worry yourself that much. I'm sure your friends will take the time to understand even if it's very confusing". Oz's mom said.

"yeah I hope so, anyways I think I'm going to get change. Come on Emily, make sure you finish your food ill be back alright", Oz said as he got up from his seat and when towards his room upstairs to get change into a more proper attire of clothing for the meeting he has to attend at nine.

oOo Scene Skip oOo

Time 8:49 PM

After eating breakfast in the morning and taking a shower and getting properly dressed in a proper attire witch was a black suit whit a white long sleeve shirt and green tie and black pants for Oz and some nice good clean clothes for Emily. And then having to take a train for about 15 minutes.

Oz and Emily were now walking straight towards the doors of the CCG organization building witch was very big for what Oz was thinking of.

"well this is surely a lot bigger than I though it would be, don't you think Em?", Oz said as he look at the large building that they were walking towards while also asking Emily what she though about.

"..v-very big" Emily said trying to make up words that she knew to explain what she though about the big overlywhelm size of a building that stood infront of her.

"yes, it's very big indeed. Alright let's go and make sure you don't wonder off ok", Oz said to his daughter who responded back by her nodding 'yes' and then both of them proceeding to head inside the building.

And once entering inside the building, he saw all the people who walked in the same attire as they carry documents and files and boxes that contain important materials for the organization.

But not wanting to stand in the middle of the hallway and looking like a statue he proceeded to walk with Emily holding his hand as he went up to the front desk.

And if he was to turn around, he would have spotted both Ichika and Laura who just happened to enter the doors of the building.

"hello my Name is Vanessa and welcome to CCG Headquarters and how my help you sir?", the woman named Vanessa who has brown hair and black eyes said as she ask Oz what she could help him with.

"ah yes, well I have come here because I have been called for a meeting by the name of Yukinori who told me that I was to meet with him at nine", Oz said as he inform Vanessa on what was his reason for being here.

"ah so you must be one of 'them', alright I see I called for Yukinori to come for you" Vanessa said as she lean back to her seat and then onto to her computer to send a message to Yukinori.

"ok ill be waiting then", Oz said as he turn around to walk to the seats on the left side of the lobby, but when he did he saw both Ichika and Laura standing right in front of him.

"so... you were called in by Yukinori as well?", Ichika said as he ask Oz if he was here by the same person as he was contact by early this morning when he woke up.

"yeah and you must be ...Ichika correct?, the only male to ever get the chance to use a IS unit that is only available to be ever be use by thee female population", Oz said as he tried to guess who he was.

"yeah, and it's nice to meet you as well hmm... Oz correct?", Ichika said as he extended his hand towards Oz who took it and shook his hand.

"yeah and you must be ...Laura? correct, the German representative", Oz said as he tried to guess who the silver hair girl was.

"yes, I am indeed the German representative of Germany, well ..was", Laura said as she also shook hands with him.

"hmm?, was?. So I am guessing you decided to ...retire?, and I'm also guessing that you too?", Oz said as he question both of them.

"yeah we kind of are, we kind of though that maybe being a Investigator for CCG is a more better way of using our talent and our fighting skills to help protect people from a dangerous group that kills and eats people. Better than fighting for the joy of the rich and political people that only want me to do things that would benefit them", Ichika said.

"and it's a lot less stressful than attending at the Academy where all other girls are just fighting to gain his attention", Laura said with a simple stoic tone.

"hmm yeah I guess so, anyways since we are doing greetings. I would like to introduce to you guys Emily", Oz said as he look down to showed them little Emily who was standing next to him as she held her fathers hand while looking at the two strangers who looked at her with a surprise look on there face.

"oh well hello there Emily it's nice to meet you"

"the pleasure is mine"

Ichika and Laura said as they said there greetings to Emily who let out a small smile and said 'hello' in a meek nervous way.

"so it this your little sister? or niece?", Ichika said as he ask Oz if she was a relative of his.

"well yes and no, she... is actually my daughter" Oz said as he bend down and picked up Emily in his arms to get her in a more eye level point.

"s-she's your daughter?, and how old are you?", Ichika asked as he was shocked to know that the little girl who was with him had a daughter of his own.

He surely expected her to be a sibling or a family member of his, but not to be his daughter.

"I'm currently 18, yeah I know it's kind of surprising to know that I have a daughter of mine at this age even thou it's well know that it would very difficult to raise a child on there own at a early age. But I have my family to help me with her but I still love having her around, (small laugh) and I can feel myself becoming more like my dad and mom now that I have to watch over her ", Oz said as he joked a bit on how he was turning more like a father even thou he was 18.

"what..., well hmm I guess that is something that we can relate I guess", Laura said a bit shyly.

"really how so?", Oz said sounding a bit interested in what she meant.

"well that's kind of a long story", Ichika said as he blush a bit when he remember the 'scene' of him and Laura when they made love and then the later events.

"really, well if you like we could spend some time talking about it, we got time"

oOo Scene Change oOo

After having to speak for a total of 30 minutes in the lobby to talk about Ichika's and Laura's relationship and then moving to Oz's life and how he ended up here.

And hearing Oz's part, both were shocked to know that he manage to survive such a accident that could be guaranteed a death sentence.

But they were more shocked to know that Oz's daughter was a mix between human and ghoul, an even more surprising to know that she is capable of living a human life without the worry of her having to turn and start eating humans like regular ghouls.

"so that explains why you two are here, I guess having that much responsibility and a lot problems can put a guy at a limit of stress. Well I guess I would have done something like the same", Oz said.

"yeah it sure is a lot of stress, but it's very surprising to know that your daughter is a mix of two things. But then again that might put her in danger later on if people from different organizations find out what she really is. But just like us, our future child is already set as a target by many of different types of organizations that would want to hunt down our child knowing that she/he is a mix between me the only male IS user and Laura who was born a modify super soldier. Our life is going to get harder as it is now", Ichika stated as he express how his child and Oz's daughter are marked as targets.

"hmm yeah, that was something I was thinking about last night. I realized that my daughter is a diamond piece to criminal or hidden organizations. It's a good thing that I learn how to fight in hand to hand combat and handling a weapon, but I plan on increasing my field of combat by using other types of weapons and increasing my training as much as I can so that I can get back in shape. And I plan on training my daughter once she is 7 so that she can get an early start in knowing how to fight for herself, don't want anything to happen to her when I am not around to defend her", Oz said as he told them how he plans on training his daughter so that she can defend herself.

"that sounds like a good plan, I guess we can plan on teaching our child as well on how to fight, it would be a bad thing if didn't though our son or daughter on how to defend themselves", Ichika said.

"yes that would be a good thing to do, having to teach our child in self defense would be of the upmost importance to teach them how to fight, if we are to fail on how to teach them how to fight. Then it would make them an easy target to the enemy as they would be unable to fight the enemy in hand". Laura said as he put on a serious act as she though about the idea of training there child in the later future.

"yeah I agree Laura, but don't put to much focus on it. We still got a few years before we can think about training our child. But other than that, I am worried how our children will end up once they are older, having to grow up and knowing that they are being targeted by criminal organizations, it could put a mental strain on them and could change who they are". Ichika said as he explain how there children's life can be difficult for them to grow up.

"hmm I see your point, it would be difficult for them to grow up as normal child, they can attend school but then it would put other innocent children in risk of being in harm incase a crime organization attempt to capture them while attending in school, man this is already causing me a headache", Oz said as he began to rub his head while having to feel the small amount of pain on the side of his head.

"well... may as well enjoy the peace that we got now before we are left with none when we are older", Oz said as he lean back in his seat while getting a nod by the other two.

But before anyone could say anything else, they heard the noise of footsteps coming in there way and turn there head to see Yukinori walking there way whit two other teens that seem to be the same age as them.

One was a girl with long black hair that reach her butt and had her right eye cover from her hair that was dyed blue and the back of her head she had a ponytail that keep most of hair from being lose. And she wore black pants and had white bandages that went around on her left leg, she also wore a grey shirt that she wore under her black trench coat.

The next one was a boy who stood only two inches taller than her, he had black hair as well that reach just below his ears and his eyes wore of the same blue color as the girl's, and like she, he had a string of blue color hair on his left side that match the color of the girl's.

And just like him, she also wore black pants and a white undershirt and a black trench coat.

None the less, this two were siblings.

"well it's seem you three have arrive on time, oh even you came as well Emily, it's great to see you once again". Yukinori said as he walk up to the three and to little Emily who stood up to great the man.

"it's great to see you again sir, I'm glad to be here to know what part I will be taking within the Organization. And I'm also glad to be here with the ability to once walk again", Oz joked lightly as he stood to shake Yukinori's hand.

"yes but don't push it, I can still see you stagger a bit", Yukinori said as he pointed out the way Oz moved, proving that he still wasn't at full 'peek' recover.

"yeah well, I ain't going to let this slow me down not when I am here and ready to know what the future lies for me", Oz said as he smirk confidently wanting to know what he was going to go up against.

"well you will find out soon if of Oz, (looks at Ichika and Laura) ah it seems that you two have arrive as well. It's a pleasure to meet you Ichika Orimura and Laura Bodewig, this will be the first time we ever had new recruits that have come from IS Academy who have used an Infinite Stratos and have fought in combat. You two will be very valuable in our fight against the Ghouls, (looks around and at Ichika, Laura, Oz and the two siblings). ALL of you are very important to this mission that we have set for the five you, well five right now but we are still waiting for the other 'two' to arrive sooner or later". Yukinori said as he told them that they were still waiting for the other two to arrive.

"but for now, let's move over to the meeting room were we will continue our chat there, now let's move on", Yukinori said as he motion all of the teens to follow, even little Emily responded by nodding and holding on to her father's hand.

"We have a 'lot' of talking to do. Se let's get this started, Let the X1-Divison have it's first meeting".

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, sorry if it took so long for me to upload this chapter, I was very busy with school and work that I really had 'zero' time to work on it, but summer break is coming up and I plan on typing the next set of chapters like crazy. So look forward to seeing more chapters, also if you guys like please make sure to leave reviews and comments on what you think about the story, and later on the story will have some little crossovers, from different stories and movies but not anything big like dragons, magic, or demons or ghosts or anything like that, only things that would make sense and make compatible relations with the story.**

So anything besides this, I hope you enjoy.


	6. First meeting

Chapter 6: First meeting

* * *

After the arrival of Ichika, Laura and Oz with Emily. The group were now moving on to a reserve room were they will spend there time talking about the important details of there arrival to CCG.

And were they would discuss there future in the Organization.

So after walking down the endless hallways that seem to go on forever and going thru some stairs and elevators.

The group found themselves now entering the meeting room that was located on the 4th floor in a dark room that was all colored black with the table and chairs and floor being a dark color.

"alright we are here, please take your seat and we will begin shortly" Yukinori said as he open the door and held it so that they could pass.

And following his instructions, they all went in and took their seats around the black table that appear to have a glossy finish to it that you could almost see your full reflection on it.

But after they all took there seats, Yukinori who was at the door waited for a few more seconds until two other adults came in, one being a female and the other being male.

And then he close the door as he then went over to take a seat by his two coworkers who were opening there brief cases.

"alright now that we are here we can begin, but first let us introduce our selves. My name is Miku kasekawa, and this is Xin takashi, we are both senior investigators of CCG and researchers that collect information and intel from the 'wards' in japan that has to do anything related to Ghoul". Miku said as she introduce herself to the group while also explaining what her job was in the organization.

"yes and we also are in charge of any new recruits that happened to join the organization and it's our job to make sure that the new 'recruits' or in this case 'you'. Has what it takes in order to join the ranks, but after checking and gathering information from all of you. We can skip the 'test' and qualified you 'approve', but now that we got that. We are going to have talk about what you all are going to take part 'of' in the organization.", Xin said as he took out a few papers that contain there information in terms of skill of battle.

"correct and knowing that we could have just set you both as new investigators and start of slow... Yukinori has already consider giving you guys a more, 'special' role in the organization", Xin said as he tap the table twice before a screen appear on the table and then press 'share' were the document that he had click on was shared to Oz, Ichika, Laura and the two siblings.

Oz who mange to spot the document appear on his side was able to read out the name of the title out loud.

"hmm.. X1-Divison squad, a global mobile team with the mission being to hunt down run away criminal ghouls that live in countries far beyond the reach of the CCG organization". Oz said as he read the information with a serious tone as he inspect the words one by one to make sure he didn't left anything behind.

"yes, as it describes this is the mission or subject that 'we' the organization have being planning on operating, but due to the fact that we need all of our current investigators to help us with a problem that we have in Japan and in ward 11, 12. We simply didn't have anyone to send on this operation. Not unless we had new recruits that could take up the tab"

Xin said as he spoke in a very serious tone while explaining the reason for the creation of X1-Divison and why it was being brought up to them.

"we currently have over 54 wanted criminal ghouls that have spread around the globe that are wanted for vast amounts of murder and slaughter of people and of our own investigators. They are all rank from B, A, S and SS rank criminals, although this might sound like a suicide mission, we reassure you that you will be given anything that could help you in this mission, let it be guns or kagune weapons from the organizations or other items, rest assure that you will be given the need items for the mission so that you can finish the task". Miku said.

"so our objective will be to capture or kill the enemy ghoul that are around the globe, and we will be given resources to complete it". Ichika said.

"yes, this mission is a highly important one to us because the nations in witch the ghouls have been hidden have inform us that people started to disappear or gone missing. So they have all equally decided to pay us a sum of dollars to set up this mission, and assure that we help them get rid of the ghouls". Xin said as he briefly explain why this mission was made and needed attention.

And having to hear the total pay that was given to operate the mission surely astonished the current five teens. So much money to do this simple mission, or was it simple?.

"sir if may a ask, if we are to go and operate in this mission, how long will it takes us to accomplish this mission?", Oz ask wanting to know how truly long it would take them to accomplish this mission.

"well, given the fact that this ghouls decided to run and seek hideout in very populated areas, and in remote and far away locations, it would possibly take about ...4 years or more depending how long it would take to defeat the S's rank criminals", Miku said as she gave them a possible guess on how long it would take them to accomplish the mission.

And hearing the amount of time it would take them to accomplish the mission, they felt a bit overwhelm with the idea being that they could take so long to accomplish this mission.

And it was harder to accept the time that it would take to accomplish the mission because they had a few things that stop them from wanting to accept the mission, one being that Ichika and Laura wanted to have a time of 'release' on the year that there child was born and Oz being that he wanted to teach and train his daughter and to make sure that she was in his sight so that he can keep an eye on her in case anything seem to target her.

And the two siblings who were seated next to them seem a bit worried as well about the time line of the mission.

Yukinori who saw the change of looks in the teens face, decided to speak his voice out.

"is there something wrong?, from the look on your faces I'm guessing that there is something that you have against the time line of the mission. IF so please let us know why", Yukinori said as he ask them to tell them why they felt worried about the mission.

"well it's just that... well how do I put this, you see... me and Laura are expecting to ...have our baby in 9 months and we were thinking that once the mission was done, we could spend the time to be together to raise our child..." Ichika said shyly as he look away from the look of eyes that were in his way.

The three adults and two siblings had a look of surprise not knowing the situation of the two.

"well.. that's something very surprising, well I guess we can set up a 'break' period where you both can have time to rest and take care of your new family. But other than that if you guys are able to accomplish at least half of the mission and are able to eliminate half of the wanted criminals within a year, you can have a two year break before having to re-continue the mission", Miku spoke as she told them that they can have a time of break.

"that sound nice but, to mange to get at least 27 of them who can be above our level could be longer and even difficult. And having to find them in the large area that they are hidden could make it take even longer and also having to travel to the locations would take even longer". Oz said.

"true, but considering that you would be moving from the lower rank criminals to the higher level rank ghouls, you will gain experience in combat on how to take them down more easily. Kind of like a game were you gain experience to fight the high rank ones, but at the same time you need to be careful that you don't act to reckless or you will be killed', Xin said with his facial expression still being serious.

"well, what happens if one of us goes down?, will the mission still continue or would the reminder be sent home", the black hair boy said as he ask what would happen to the mission if one of them was to die.

"well that would depend on your guys decision, you guys can chose to call it quits or keep the mission going. Either way we will be thankful for taking on the mission and doing as much as you can and we will later take up the tab". Yukinori said as he was the one to explain to them on what would happen if one of them was to die in the mission.

Hearing that made them slightly feel worried or nervous, they know that they can fight and hold for themselves but then again. All have experience a time were they faced impossible odds and times were they though they couldn't make it. But now they will be entering a whole different level of a challenge.

One were death is just next to them.

"hmm and how long do we have until we set off for the mission?", Laura ask.

"well once we talked to the other 'two', you guys will probably be going on the mission within the next few days, I say probably Saturday" Yukinori said as he told them what little time they had before they were sent off.

"..." Laura, Ichika and Oz and the two siblings were quiet for the moment not knowing that they were wanting to be sent on the mission as soon as possible.

"alright then, but I want ask something before I accept", Oz said.

"sure, what is it your proposal that wish to ask" Miku asked.

"well, (looking at yukinori) knowing some circumstances I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to bring along my daughter with me, I just want to make sure that I can provide protection for her while I am on the mission." Oz said.

"don't know it's possible, were aren't trying to be rude but having to bring her along the mission might slow down your progress depending if you can handle taking her of her while handling your mission". Xin said as he told him that taking Emily with him might effect his mission.

"no I am sure I can handle both, I'm already doing something like it for a few years now with me having to go to school and working long hours at my family restaurant and having to study and finish projects/homework where time was limited. If anything I think I can handle it". Oz said as he briefly explain how he has already mange to handle some struggles in his previous time.

"well Oz, if you say you can promise two handle both at the same time with not problems. Then I guess we can grant you that request", Miku said.

"thanks, then I accept going on the mission then" Oz said.

"same here, knowing that we get a 'break' after the 'birth'. We can be thankful for so we will agree to the mission". Ichika said as he and Laura nodded in agreement.

"same for us, we agree", the girl said as she and her brother also agree on doing the mission.

"good, and I think that's about it, but I would need you guys to come back by Friday were we will begin the deployment of your team. Alright that's it"

oOo Scene Change oOo

After the brief meeting with Yukinori and his coworkers, the group went there ways with the two siblings briefly saying goodbye and then Laura and Ichika and Oz wanting to spend some time to know each other better.

So when Ichika and Laura told Oz what they intend on doing, going to Ichika's house and wanting to remodel his house or there now 'home' so that it can meet Ichika's and Laura's wishes for there future needs.

Oz said if he could go along with them since he wanted to kill time until he had to go meet up with his friends later at 7 in the afternoon.

So they said yes and let him and Emily to come with them.

So then, 1 hour later, they were now at Ichika's house were we find Laura dressed in a red shit with the sleeves rolled up with white buttons on it and white shorts and she even decided to tie her hair back with a red ribbon.

Ichika liked her attire that he made some teasing comments that caused her to blush in embarrassment, but happy that Ichika liked her attire that she gave him a like kiss on his cheek.

Oz wore a dark blue shirt and black shorts and black shoes.

And Oz who didn't wanted to be dressed in his suit all day went home and came back with Emily dressed in a more simple attire of clothing,

And there they spend time having a bit of fun with having to move stuff around and paint (bough some stuff and had it be sent to there location) and then later on move it in.

Even thou it was more of work and lifting heavy items and redecorating the house.

They all ad fun doing things together and having to talk and enjoy eating something that Oz and Ichika made. They even shared some laughs when they did some things like, Laura used her brush to paint Ichika's cheek red and then Emily cover her hands in paint and started to cover Ichika and Laura and her dad Oz with different colors of paint.

But after a long day of working, talking, painting and a little bit of fun.

And before they knew it, 8 hours passed by and they finish there project.

Now it was 6 in the afternoon and the sun could be seen going down and painted the sky to a deep color orange and cooled air could be felt as it by passed the city.

And after the long day, we find Oz carrying a sleeping Emily in his hands as he stood outside Ichika's house.

Time 6:12 Pm

"thanks for coming by and helping us out, without you I guess we would have been still working by now. So thanks and, are you sure you don't need a ride to the airport?, it's going to take a least an hour to get there", Ichika said as he pointed out if Oz needed a rid to go to the airport.

"no it's alrigth, either way I need the time to 'think' over some 'things' before I meet my friends at the airport. Anyways, take care and say goodbye to Laura for me and I'll see you guys on Friday" Oz said as he wave goodbye while aslo pointhing to Laura who was sleeping on the couch.

"yeah I'll make sure too, alright I'll see you Friday then", Ichika said as he wave goodbye to Oz who started walking down the street and then slowly disappear out on the distance.

But as Oz walked down the dark streets of a neighborhood that was a bit remote, and then having to pass by a work in construction area that was building a large building.

He didn't no way, but for some odd reason, he felt a pair of eyes starting at him from somewhere high in the building.

And when he look with his eyes slightly without having to move his head.

He saw what looked like a dark crimson hooded figure who's face was obscure by his or hers hood. And even when he tired to look at his face, it was covered with a white mask that was designed with a look that represented a dove.

And then, the hooded figure in a blink of an eye vanish from it's spot and then appear right before Oz just 20 feet away.

And Oz stopped as well, but only looked at the hidden figure with a calm and relax expression, but at the same time he was serious if anything was to happen.

"she... is quite the special... 'child'", the hooded figure spoke to Oz in a calm and quite voice, and hearing her voice he could tell it was a woman who was hidden in the clothing of hers.

"yes, well she is my daughter. She already has some special traits from me, but I don't think I should be telling something to a total stranger who I just meet, I think I proper greeting would be better don't you think?", Oz said.

"yes, yes indeed". The hodded figure said as her kagune started to come out from her back and form what look liked a red crimison transparent sword that was attach to her right arm like a blade, and it glowed in a dark red glow.

"is 'this' a proper greeting human?", the hooded figure said as she brought up her blade up to eye level.

Oz seeing that this might move to a dangerous situation, he moved to put Emily down on a near by bench and then went to come back to his spot where he stood in a fighting stance.

"yes, I think it is", Oz said as he eyes turn sharp as he look straight at the hooded figure, ready to either block or strike the first hit.

So he waited, standing strong in a ready stance to engage in the fight. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours.

Both figures stood eyeing each other down, almost sending each the message that they were ready to fight in a brutal fight.

And then in flash, both dash towards each other with the female ghoul going towards him with her crimson blade and Oz coming towards her with his fists.

"let's see what you are worth human" the hodded figure said as she swung towards him and Oz blocked it with his hand by swating it away to the left in brute force.

Witch caught her by surprise and mange quickly to pull back and the spin to her right and tried to land a downword slash.

Oz simply move to the left and then pull back his right fist before dashing towards her and then landing a uppercut that landed on her and cause her to step back before she did a horizontal slash to prevent him from moving towards her.

Oz simply duck down to ovid the attack,

"arrggg that hurt, for a human you sure hit hard", the hooded figure said as she looked up while holding her blade in defensive stance while showing her slightly crack masked.

"yes well I was never the one to go easy on my opponents, not when my daughter is at risk", Oz said as he crack his knuckles before dashing forward.

"hmm, you say she's your daughter but... explain to me why she has 'that' sent on her, everyone knows that ghouls and humans aren't possible in having a child that can survive birth because they all die. So tell me...how?", the hooded figure said as she pointed to Emily who after hearing the noise of fighting was slowly waking up and started to open up her eyes two see her dad standing a few feet away with a hooded figure.

"well I don't honestly know how but, long story short I was in a accident almost about a week ago were a drunk driver happen to crash on to me after I mange to push my sister out of the way. There I found myself in the hospital 3 days later after I happen to wake up on my own, then I found out that my parents had sign a form of contract where I would go under a surgery so that I could make it out alive since the conditions I was at when I was brought in was all ready critical and they weren't sure if was to make it out alive".

"so after that, I soon found out that the contract also had some other things that follow with it, and one of them was making a child from my DNA with that of a Ghoul DNA, and surely in off it ended up working and I ended up with me reciving Emily, those that answer your question?", Oz said as he explain to her how Emily came to be.

"hmm... yes but also, that sent she has from. The one she get's from her 'mother', well..." the hodded figure said as she moved her hand to her face and place her hand on her mask and then took it off while looking down and then pulling back her hoddie and reveling her head to Oz.

Now that she had remove her mask and hood, Oz was able see a girl with black and red crimson hair that was cut short that reach her neck, her hair went from black to red crimson as it went from top to bottom and her eyes were as red as blood, while having a light scare that went down her left eye.

And when he looked right at her while having a look surprise seeing that she look all the more beautiful and at the same time she looked at the same age as her.

She couldn't help but close her eyes and smile brightly at him before saying, "the one she get's her sent...is from me. So I guess they capture me to make a child out of my own DNA, oh well I guess it's something nice seeing her" The girl said as she looked at Emily who was looking at the scene with her eyes half open.

"wait... so are you telling me that... she is... 'our' daughter, but how?", Oz said as he was completely stun by the fact that the girl in front of him was actually the mother of Emily.

"well long story short, I was captured by the CCG organization were I was imprison in one of those 'ghoul prove prison', And then about a 2 weeks ago when I was drugged and taken to a medical room where they were doing what ever it was, I manage to escape after they did some sort or 'surgery' on me and manage to get out of the prison by a string of luck, but then I found out that what ever surgery they did on me, it... gave me the ability to eat regular food besides human fleash, don't really know what but I can surely say that I don't have to kill to live anymore, I can of wish I could ask them why they did it but, if I were to go back and ask them what they did to me, I wouldn't probably be able see the light of day again".

"but when I had gotten out, and about 3 days ago. I picked up this sent that was that of mine, it bother me so much that I even ask a female ghoul who had children on what it meant, and she told me that if a female ghoul was able to pick up a sent that was that of familiar of hers, then I meant that it was there child's. S-so I kind of went out to town trying to look for it and then I saw you and ..Emily is that right?, well I found you two and I saw that the sent was coming from her, and when I heard her call you 'dad', I figure out that she was your daughter and m-my as well. S-so I kind of wanted to say hello t-to my d-daughter, if it's ok with you", She said as she went from being calm with a smile on her face to, having to blush and stutter and then looking away almost shy like a girl was telling her love to a guys she liked.

"well... that makes sense I suppose, well I guess that solves my question on who might her mother be, so yeah, it's nice to meet you. And I guess ...you can say hi to her" Oz said as he went over to Emily who was still feeling drowsy and tired and picked her up in his arms before walking towards the girl who was looking nervous and anxious in seeing her daughter face to face.

And when she was brought to her eye level, she didn't know what to say or nor what to do. This after all was the first time she has meet her daughter, her first child that she didn't give birth to and her child that she didn't know anything off.

But either way, she wanted to at least say something to her daughter.

"h-hello Emily, it's great to see you, I-I'm your m-mom it's great to see you for the first time, I never really know you existed but I am glad you are. Even in my 'last' days I am happy to know that there is something that would make me happy before I die". She said as she looked happy while having a few tears roll down her eyes having to getting to see her child and knowing that it would be the last time she would ever see her.

When she said that, Oz was surely confuse as to what she was speaking about until he asked her what she was talking about until she then explain that when she had gotten out of the prison, she had been poison when she got shoot in the shoulder when escaping.

And then told him that it was spreading all over her body and killing her slowly, it really was something tragic for her as she was only allowed to live only for a bit to meet her daughter and then having to know that she was dying.

"I see, I'm sorry that this is happening but, I'll promise to keep our daughter safe as long as I live alright, I may not know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me but... I can tell that you want nothing more than our daughter to be happy don't you", Oz said as he looked directly to her eyes while having to smile gently back to her trying to comfort her.

"yes, yes that's what I wish for, please keep your promise that you make sure that Emily lives a safe and happy life, I want her to grown up strong and brave and live a long life", She said as she began to cry quietly as tears began to poor out even more than before.

"ok, well I guess that's all I need to say. This is were I say goodbye, Oz keep her safe would you", she said as she smile a bit while having back away slowly and putting back her hood and mask on.

Oz, only nodded while he watch as Emily's mother walk backwards slowly before she turn around and then dash forward into the darkness of the streets and disappear from the sight of Oz and Emily.

"I'll make sure it, don't you worry, I might not know you but. I'll keep our daughter safe", Oz said as he looked in the direction that Emily's mother had vanish in, he and Emily stood there, watching, quietly almost as if waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

Emily, didn't know what had happen but, all she remember that night was a blurry vision of woman who had red hair who called herself her mother, nothing else but a woman with red hair was what she could remember before she fell back to sleep as Oz continue to walk and continue making his way towards the direction of the airport.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Time 7:19 PM  
Location; Airport

Meanwhile, At the airport we find a group of students who were coming out of there gate from where they plan had arrive from, they have been away for almost a full week on a school trip to a different country where they went on to many tours and lessons and sights.

But our main focus of the class of students were a group of teens who were currently walking out of there gate.

"ah it's great to be back, it's great to finally be able to read things that make sense", Vincent said with a tired sigh as he put down his duffle bag and having to have a look of relief on his face knowing that he was able to come back home were things make sense.

"yeah I can agree with you on that, I was already tired of having to try and talk in English, especially when it was when we wanted to buy something to eat". Elliot said as he carried his backpack on his shoulder.

"oh thanks for saying that, I almost forgot what was planning to do later on once I got home, I was planning on sending this list of new foods that we could cook over at Oz's house", Charlotte said a bit excitedly as she began to search for something in her pockets but found nothing and then took of her backpack to search for it when then after 12 seconds she pulled out a white notebook where she open it to show everyone the list of foods that she had written down as well as the ingredients and instructions that follow with it.

"that looks cool, I wonder how they will end up turning out, hey now that you mention it, didn't Oz said that he would meet us at the airport lobby?", Gilbert said as he took the moment to remember if or not Oz had inform them that he would be waiting for there arrival at the airport.

"yes he did, he said he would be here at 7 o'clock sharp, he must already be waiting at the lobby airport. Let's go and see if we can meet up with him", Echo said as she picked up her white and blue backpack and started walking towards the staircase while being followed by her friends.

And after passing by the large crowds of people who were passing by them and making it down to the lobby, they couldn't find Oz in the large crowd of people that swarm the main part of the airport that was constantly being swarm by people who have yet to arrive.

"man how are we suppose to find him in this crowd?", Leo ask a bit stun to see how many people were in the airport.

The rest felt the same as they found this a bit to hard for them to find there friend but, right before they could say anything.

Charlotte who was looking all around them was able to spot Oz barely coming in the airport as he came thru the glass doors and proceeded to walk somewhat in there direction while having to carry a little girl on his back, and she also notice that they were cover in what looked like paint.

But emotions when out flying in her heart when she spotted Oz that she suddenly dashed forward without telling her friends that she had found him before she started running and moving right and left to avoid colliding with people.

"alright so where do I find them?", Oz tiredly said as he looked around him and then at the light up board that showed airport numbers and info.

 _"no that won't help, they didn't tell me what gate number they would be coming out or the name and number of the airplane. Well I did say that I will be here by 7 so maybe they can meet up with me instead",_ Oz said as he decided to wait for his friends to meet up with him than to go and search for them.

But just as he said that, he turn to the left only slightly to see a excited cherryblossom red haird girl with slightly teary eyes as she then came to him and hugged him.

"wow Charlotte, it's great to see you again", Oz said a bit surprise in the sudden action by his friend and because she almost made him fall down with Emily on his back.

"I-it's good to see you again, I'm happy to know you are doing ok", Charlotte said still having her face buried into his chest while trying her best to not shed tears in front of him.

"yeah well same here, so... were is everybody else?, did you came alone or were you just to 'excited' to see me" Oz said give a small laugh making Charlotte blush and let go of Oz, not wanting to be seen as a type of person that was clingy.

"n-no I came with the rest is j-just that I ...wasjusttohappytoseeyousoicanofleftwithouttellingthemwhereyouwere". Charlotte said while having to mumble the last part in a quick manner to prevent him for hearing what she said since she was already feeling a bit flush.

"oh, I see well I guess that's good to know", Oz simply said as he smile at the red face girl.

But while this went on and Oz's friend spotted them and started coming in there way.

Emily who was awake now due to the noise of the crowded airport and the conversation between her dad and what seem to be a pink/red hair girl in front of him.

At that moment, Emily was trying to make sense on what was going on when she started to remember some of the previous things that had happen when she was last awake.

She remember the meeting in the moring and then the time they spend helping Ichika and Laura remodel there home and then... she meeting a girl who was the same height as the girl in front of her (Charlotte), she somewhat mix in her memories with her thinking that when the girl called herself her mom, she randomly though that the girl in front of her was 'her'.

She saw that both of them did have that 'red/pink' color hair and were about the same height and were acting somewhat familir with Oz.

So when Charlotte looked up to the little girl on Oz's back who was staring back at her and got a bit closer to see who she was, Emily said.

"m-mama?"

And before you knew it, Charlotte's brain froze for a second, before she then looked at Oz who looked confused and then turn to look at Emily, she had Oz's hair and eyes and she did have that red and bit pink color hair on the tips of her hair that went from blond to pink/red as it went down.

Things were just going around in her head as she was just trying to make sense on what was going on but, then she felt Emily reach out to her with her left hand while saying.

"mama"

"..."

Oz and Charlotte were a bit confused as to why Emily was calling her mom, Charlotte was almost ready to faint while Oz had a blank look on his face.

But before both Oz and Charlotte could say anything, the rest of the group came along as they rush over to greet Oz who look just a excited to see his friends again.

But this was going to be a pain for Oz as he was going to have explain to them the situation with him and his daughter.

"it's good to see you again man, it's been a whole week since we have seen you"

"you look to be doing fine, it's good to see that you haven't gotten in harms way"

"hey just wait until you see what me and Vincent brought back for from the trip"

"looking strong as ever Oz"

Leo, Elliot, Gilbert an Vincent said as they were the first to great them and started to chat with them.

But Echo who was next to them and wanted to say something as well, she caught sigh of Emily who was looking at Charlotte as she reached out with her hand towards her.

"Oz, who is that little girl?", Echo said as she pointed to Emily on his shoulder.

"oh... this is Emily" Oz said first wanting to take this easy and not go straight to the point as he wanted to break this down as easy as he could to his friends.

"oh and who is she exactly?, are you baby sitting for someone?", Gilbert said.

"well not exactly", Oz said.

"then who dose she belong to then?", Vincent ask.

"...she is my daughter", Oz said while looking at them with a calm and nervous look on his face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

All six of his friends were stun and shocked that they didn't know what to say or do.

But when Emily reach out for Charlotte, and called her "mama" again and ended being able to get down from Oz's back and walk up to Charlotte and hugged her legs seeing as she could only reach as far as she could and smile while hugging her suppose 'mom' she thought she was.

"yeah so... want to grab lunch or something?"


	7. Explanation time

**Chapter 7: Explanation time**

* * *

With Ichika

After Oz had left almost 30 minutes ago with Emily on there way to the airport to meet up with his friends.

Ichika was home making something to eat since he hasn't eat in long while, he also was making sure to make enough for food for both him and Laura who was still asleep on the couch with a blanked that he had put on her.

But, also for an extra person who should be arriving here any second.

And the moment he finish adding the last additives to the soup and let it heat up in the stove. And went to wash his hands.

He easily picked up the noise of the kitchen window being slide open as quietly as it could, then the very faint soft footsteps hitting the floor.

And know he knows that 'she' is here, so without making much noise, grabbing a towel to dry his hands without having to turn around he said.

"So, it looks like you made it after all... Madoka", Ichika said as he turn around to spot his little sister who was almost an exact copy of Chifuyu.

But unlike there older sister who is always wearing suits because of her job, Madoka was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a brown military style jacket over her that fit her small frame and wore dark blue jeans with black combat boots.

"well... when I saw that the message was from you... and the other details regarding your 'current life problems' I decided to come. And I also saw this as a better idea to leave my 'past job'". Madoka who took a seat on the kitchen table said as she drop her black backpack that she carried on her back.

"hmm well if I do recall, a terrorist organization can't be called a 'job'", Ichika said as he also took a seat while regarding his little sister's past job.

"well it is if it feeds you and provides you protection, unlike what happened 'back then'", Madoka said while speaking in very strict but bored tone while narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"yeah, well I don't remember much of what happened back 'then'. That organization that took you away from me and Chifuyu when we were simply 8 did sure messed with my memories back then that I can hardly remember much of what did happen. But that won't change things as they are now Madoka, you still are my sister, my family even if we are in opposite sides. But I am glad you chose to be part of our 'new' family".

Ichika said as he smile happily knowing that she had accepted his request, a while back on the day that he found out that him and Laura were going to become parents in 9 months. He contacted his sister Madoka who was in the Phantom Task organization. He simply told her that he wanted her to be part of the upcoming 'new family' were they could build new trust and new memories.

Memories that are filled with love, joy and happiness. Three things that him and Madoka and there elder sister Chifuyu were robbed from when they were young when there parents decided to abandon them when he was only 2 and Madoka was 1.

So, when Madoka heard from him that he was going to be leaving the IS Academy and how he would be joining the CCG corporation to put his talent and skills for something worth using. And how he was going to need an extra set of hands to help him make his 'new' family work and be protected by the many more possible evil organization that might later come in the future to take his child away.

She couldn't help but decided there and then that she wanted to help her older brother Ichika with that task. And also for another reason that she doesn't want to commit or tell anyone would be that she is interested in seeing her possible niece or nephew once she/he is born.

"well, seeing how stupid you were to get yourself into this situation, of course I came to help you" Madoka said in her all stubborn voice, but even if she said it like that, wanting to hide her 'true' emotions.

Ichika was always able to pick up in her true words.

"I see, thank you for doing this Madoka, and I am guessing that getting out of Phantom Task wasn't easy", Ichika said as he asked his sister if getting out of the organization wasn't easy.

"no, hell the moment I killed a guard because he saw me trying to use one of the helicopters to get out of the area, I was fucking being pin down with bullets and IS Canons. I barely made it out with me being able to use the helicopters to shoot my way thru and then having to use my rockets to shoot anyone else who was trying to follow me or shoot me down. But other than that, I only got some cuts and light wounds, nothing major that I can't take." Madoka said.

And saying that, she pulled up her sleeve to show him that she had 3 cuts or marks that looked like bullets had hit her left arm.

"yeah I can see, so, besides showing scars and the fight you had, I am just happy that you are here now, here to be part of the family, our family. And that's all that matters now", Ichika said as he smile back at Madoka for her help.

Madoka who was separated apart her real family, being Ichika and Chifuyu she only receive so little attention and love that she had trouble understanding her feelings, but wither she understand them or not.

She couldn't help but smile just a little knowing that her brother, had no problems in wanting to take her in into 'the family'.

She was given this chance to be part of something she never once had, something she has no experience nor idea on what to do.

But if there is one thing to be sure of, is that she will be damn sure that nothing will dare touch or harm her 'family'.

Her brother Ichika, has already placed his complete trust on to her knowing that she would provide help in keeping this new life of theres safe.

And she damn as well will keep it safe, even if it means her life being taken away.

"yeah, don't worry about me. I am just glad that I can be paro of 'this'. I'll help you as much as I can, but don't include me in house hould chorse, I don't how to do any of it". Madoka said.

"no problem, but I guess we can change that. Come, I want to show you your room that I fixed up for you earlier this day when we came back from CCG. I think you will like it"

Ichika said as he stood up form his seat and reach out his hand to his sister.

Madoka who felt a bit of hesitation at first in taking his hand, she reluctantly took his hand.

And the first thing she felt in a long time, it was the warmth of someone who cared for her, something she hasn't yet receive for so long.

Scene Change

With Oz and friends

After there happy and yet, awkward reunion. The group of friends and little Emily, they decided to move there meeting to a place more comforting, and a place that had food.

They sure were hungry from there long trip back from Europe that there stomachs were asking them to eat something for the past 9 to 10 hours.

Anyways... back to the story.

Now, the group of friends find themselves eating at a near by restaurant that they found only two miles away from the airport.

And for Oz, he found this a good starting point for him who was having trouble getting the starting point for him to explain to this friends his current situation.

He was thankful when his friends said that they were indeed hungry and agree on going with him to a place to catch something to eat.

So that's why we find our group of friends with Oz and his daughter who was seated next to him while looking all around the new place that was the restaurant with a look of interest on her small face.

"daddy this place has pretty lights, can we have some for my room", Emily asked while holding Oz's hand while having to point at the lanterns that hung from the ceiling of the establishment that were shaped in a rectangular prism shape.

"yeah sure thing Emily, remind me tomorrow to go to the store and get you some ok", Oz said with a warm carrying smile as he put his hand on top of his daughter's head and move his hands to mess with her hair making her smile and give out a laugh that could call this scene as a cute and lovely father daughter scene.

But for the onlookers who were, Elliot, Leo, Charlotte, Echo, Break and Vincent. They looked at it in confusion and a bit of a happy emotion having to see how Oz behave so freely and openly with his 'daughter' that they didn't know about.

But even in the confusion, they smile seeing how both Oz and Emily acted with one another. Almost if they have been together for so long.

"so, how long have we been away?, did some freaky time travel happen or what?", Vincent said in a joking matter while trying his best to get rid of the silence that was in the group and try to muster up a conversation.

Thankfully, it worked for him as the rest of the guys started to also speak.

"well to me it simply felt like 4 days passed by while for you guys it was a full on week. By the way, how was the trip, I hope you guys took photos so I could see."

Oz said as he look at his friends while asking if they had taken any photos that they could possibly show him on what Europe looked like.

"oh, I have few photos that I took, here (takes camera out turns it on, then hands it to him) I took most of them through the day when we were given free time to do what we could so, I hope you like some of them", Gilbert said as he handed his large and yet rather expensive camera to Oz after having to take it out of his backpack and turn it on and handed it to Oz to view the beautiful pictures that he had taken.

For those who knew Gilbert, they would all know that he holds a love and interest in photography, those the reason why he has an expensive camera that can easily show that it cost him very well between 800 to 1,000 dollars in total.

"wow this are some good shots Gilbert, I have to say, your getting way better than before, I love how you can easily blend in the scenery with light blurs and different types of colors with the objects around the area." Oz said as he went thru the many of different photos that would appear on the screen and having to stop every time to get a good look at them while also having to show them to Emily.

"well thanks man, I really try to improve so thanks for telling me, oh just wait until you see the ones I took over night with long exposure of light with some LED's that used to make some light art", Gilbert said as he then stood up to show him some of the light art he made.

And of course, when he said that, Oz quickly look excited knowing very well what he was talking about so he look eager to see what he had done.

But of course before Gilbert could move any more to show his photos, Charlotte took the chance to say something that she has been growing inpatient in asking.

"so Oz, do you want to tell us were Emily came from?, did you perhaps keep her as a secret from us and never told us that you and some _'girl'_ that we don't know of had, a child without ever bothering to tell us?", Charlotte said in a serious and terrifying voice that it made the rest of the guys to have an expression of fear on there face.

And to make them even scare was they for split second they though they saw her eyes glowing in a bright red glow that represented that of a angry demon with her hair swaying like fire, but of course that's what there imagination told them.

"oh well about that, well no not exactly. Even if it were something like that, I would always tell you the truth then have to lie to you guys, you know that I will never lie towards you guys". Oz said having to look away from the camera and focus his attention to Charlotte who looked in his opinion, pissed.

"then how can you explain it to us that you have a daughter that's about 4 years old?, it's not like she can come out of nowhere in just a week that we been gone. So what's the real reason?" Charlotte said in still serious and angry tone.

"well, it's not that easy to explain but. Well I guess I have to explain it then, ok, well when I was sent to the hospital after the accident that I had, witch I still can seem to fully remember. Well when I got there the doctors already told my parents that there was a high chance that I wouldn't be able to make it, so they offer them an 'option' or a guarantee that I would make it out alive. So, after being told and hearing the 'options' that follow with it, they took on the deal so that I could live."

"and the deal was that I will have to join CCG for the next 4 years, anyhow. With the contract it also had many of different tests that they would have perform while in the hospital, and just today when I was leaving CCG headquarters earlier today. A man by the name Yukinori also told me of some other things that I haven't been told about, and also by my new teammates".

 **FLASHBACK**

After the meeting was called to an end.

The five teens who were named, Ichika Orimura, Laura Bodewig, Oz Vessalius, and the two siblings named Victoria Liddell and her brother Hunter Liddell. And of course little Emily Vessalius who with them.

Even thou the meeting was called to an end, the five teens took the chance to spend the time to talk together as a future team.

"so your family owns a 5 star restaurant, that's cool, you know I always wanted to work in a restaurant, well more importantly a bakery", Hunter said as he was seated next to his sister in one sofa while the rest sat in different sofas.

"yeah it's fun but, as it is now, it's kind of crazy at the moment, almost everyone in your place is working there butts off that they are doing on average of 3 to 5 orders by themselves, but luckily my mom and dad who everyone at the restaurant likes to call, 'chef gods'. They mange to pull of a new record of 7 orders in just 10 minutes. And that's not easy, my own personal score was 4 dishes in 10 minutes", Oz said.

"oh, that's amazing, you know I have tired once to do something like that, I only manage to make 3 dishes in just 10 minutes. But when my sister Chifuyu tired to do it well, ...let's just say that she shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen and to make sure you have a fire extinguisher to put out any necessary fires", Ichika said while looking a bit embarrassed when he remember the moment that his sister almost burn down the entire house when she add some 'ingredients' that she though she need.

"eh I could probably say the same my sister Victoria, she almost killed me with her 'soup' that she made for me when I was sick", Hunter said while given out a small laugh and making his sister look down with a small blush.

"ha my sister did the same thing to me, when she said that she was going to give me some soup to make me feel better when I caught a cold a few years back, she handed me something that looked black and moving with eyes, well I think I saw eyes but. Either way she scared me to death", Oz said while remembering his own past of terrible cooking experience.

"but I am going to make sure I teach this 'one' (Emily) on how to cook correctly as soon as she can, that way, I can make sure that she doesn't make any 'errors' while cooking early on", Oz said as he gave a path on Emily's head making the little girl smile and hug her dad in respond.

"well that's nice, so what brought the two of you here to CCG?, I came here because of the contract and Ichika and Laura came because of there own choice so... do you guys have some reason to be here or do you guys simply wanted to join CCG?", Oz said as look towards the siblings and asked them what there purpose was for joining CCG.

"Well, we don't really like talking about it with people as to why we are here but, I guess it's best to tell someone later on as to why we are here. I mean we are going to be a team later on, and spend the next few years hunting ghouls down". Victoria said as she sat straight up from her slump position on her seat.

And of course, her sitting up like that only made then know that what she was going to be talk about something serious, so they put there full attention as to what she had to say.

"alright but before we tell you guys anything, first I need to ask you. What do you guys think about the possibility of the world ending in about 5 years from now?", Victoria asked while giving them a serious look on there face.

But even with the question that was given by her and told in a serious voice, they couldn't help but look confuse as to what she had said that they all had a confuse look on there face.

"well... what do you mean by that?, are you trying to say that the earth my come to end?, if so... then I would be interested in how it 'would' come to an end", Ichika said while giving her a curious look.

"same here, things like this never escape my attention, even when I was living back at Germany in the training camp, things like that were mostly talked about", Laura said while giving a serious and curious look on her.

"same, for a long time... that though has always pop up in my head when I would look at the news to see a bunch of news about wars, riots, crimes, corruption and extreme changes in weather that goes all around the world. I always wonder if the end would ever come. So what do you mean to say Victoria?, do you think or know that some 'end' is near". Oz asked.

"well yes we do, well... kind of since we kind of saw a shard or a portion of what the future was like in a few years from now." Victoria said.

"a shard?, now what do you mean by that?", Ichika asked all curious.

"well you see, (sigh) our parents are both scientist in the Japan Military research and engineering development, and I am pretty sure what you guys know what happens in every science lab in top nations. They build some freaky and crazy advance stuff that shouldn't exist. So anyways, our mom and dad were in charge of building this thing called "Chronic Displacement", or in other words, Time travel", Hunter said.

"time travel... I want to say that it's almost impossible and no way probable, but seeing how ghouls and the Infinite Stratos are real. And knowing how far we are getting with our own advancement in technology. I think it would be probable, after all time is an illusion", Oz said as he put his hand under his chin while looking to be deep in though.

"yeah i know someone pretty wild with her own 'technology advancements' that i would think that it would only be a matter of time before something like that was made", Ichika said while having to know how Tabane was with her scientific studies and development was.

"well our parents made something like that when we were 5 years old, 13 years ago. Our parents were tasked with making it, seeing if it was really possible to bend time to take a step to either the past or the future. They have worked on it ever since they were married and continue to do it even when we were born. But then after time of having to work so much for it, they finally were able to activated and make it work, well for only two seconds but it was still a bit step. Either way, they keep working on it and then one year later, they manage to have it work as long as possible as they could, but then the day came when the higher ups wanted to see it work for real in front of them and see if they could really send someone into the present or more importantly, the future. But when it came to test it, the higher ups wanted to know who would be testing it by going thru, my parents were stuck in thinking who would go in. So... we kind of volunteer to go in, of course our parents disagreed with it but, when the higher ups asked them why they seem worried thinking that maybe the machine didn't really work, they ended up allowing us to take part of the test. And that's were everything went wild."

"the moment it turn on, and after my parents set it to the future to 18 years forward. We step in, and we saw a bright flash before we ended up in what look like the same place we were except, it was all gone, destroyed, and the city was left in ashes, ruble and nothing but trash. It looked like a nuke was drop down on the whole damn nation. We then looked at a piece of paper that read, "World War III coming to an End, peace is coming soon, September 1, 2020. Just five years from now, the whole world got hit by nukes that it left nothing behind nor anyone behind. Then everything seem to have started to fast forward back to the past and we saw how everything came by in just 5 years. How the war had started", Hunter said as he took the moment to catch his breath and to let his head rest as he was pushing himself to remember the things that they have seen.

"how did it happen, what caused the war?", Oz asked while looking all the more serious and determine to know what happen.

Ichika and Laura also nodded as they also wanted to know how it started as well. Mainly because they were very worried how there life would change completely with fact that there 'family' would have to grow up in the start of a war.

"well, when we look up at some news paper that were left on the ground protected by the walls and ruble that stood on top of it, we were able to read and find out how it ended up with the nation destroyed, all because of the start of the war, it started when all the IS cores that the nations around the world had, all of them were stolen and hidden away in some unknown location. Of course, to figure out who had done it only brought suspicion among every nation that they started pointing fingers at one another thinking that they were responsible for the IS robbery. And soon that problem raised so high that nations started to send spy's to all nations thinking that they were the ones that had stolen them, but of course this brought anger to the nations and then on one day, all the nations nukes were sent to different nations highest populated city and hit it's mark, soon, all the nations that 'had' a previous IS. All those countries, declared war with one another, in two years from now, World War 3, has begun and every nation is converted to a military powerhouse to take on other nations. Families were saw nothing more as just a 'group unit' that would later join the army and fight in the horrible war. There was no more school, no college, no going into the office and work, no traveling to place to place and doing the things you wish to do, no vacations, no time to hang out, no nothing do with your own free will or your own decisions. Now you were man or woman in arms that were sent to other nations to take part in battles and in the front lines."

"the amount of people that had died in just 3 years was just so high, that, it could probably make the past previous wars look like they were nothing. But besides that, once we came back, everyone that was present, they immediately asked us a ton of questions as to what we have saw. But we only had to show them the newspaper that we still had in our hands and showed them everything that they needed to know. So after that, they started to use 'us' to keep getting information for them, and sometimes we would almost get ourselves killed with how things went down in our end of our tasks. So we were train by the military to learn how to defend ourselves, and with all the work we did from then until just a week ago, we manage to make advancements in technology that we had gather from the war from other nations, and a few ideas on how we could prevent the cause of the war. And some other things as well but that would be something that we can't speak of yet", Victoria said.

"so as to why we join CCG, the military and higher ups though it would be a good idea to have you guys as allies just in case the war was to start. And we have already seen how 'some' events have already occur, such as you two leaving the IS Academy, Oz appearing on the news of the accident that he was in, and then you three having to join CCG in just under a week. So far, things are leading towards the near future, and we also know how your child will look in the future Ichika and Laura, but i won't say anything because it would ruin the surprise".

Victoria said as she smile at Ichika and Laura who looked surprise to hear Victoria say that she knows of how there future child would look like.

But just like she said, they didn't asked anything because they wanted to figure out later on in time how there child would look like. And to know how they would be.

"but yes, we are here because we need your guys help for the upcoming future, in the future, you three are among the strongest people to have ever live that you guys were on the top 10 heroes. But besides that, the other reason why we join CCG is because we need to meet some people around the world that have been working with our Nation Japan on a project that could save us from the upcoming war and keep Japan, America, South Korea, Canada, Europe and Germany safe from the nukes that are to be detonated across the earth. The six nations I just mention have already created an alliance for the war. So we are safe to know that they won't be fighting against us, but it still won't be in off for the many other nations that we will have to fight against". Hunter said while he look at the ground while having to hide the look of nervousness and slight fear that he had on his face that showed that he was concern of the upcoming events.

"but, it you guys know this, why didn't you guys tell the rest of the nations about it?", Ichika asked.

"if we did, it would only bring the start of the war even further, and at the moment we need all the time we have to get what we are working on done in time". Hunter replayed.

"i see but, what about our families? or our friends?, when the day comes, what would happen to them". Oz asked as he was was more concern about his family and friends that would be affected by the large events in the future.

"well it depends, if they are not suitable for combat, they would be given two choices. One would be to support the nation at home by producing and manufacturing products that will be used for the war, or they will simply be working in the military base by helping with various things like fixing machines or networking or Intel information", Victoria.

"i see, OK that's a good thing to hear for me", Oz said as he was feeling happy that his friends and family won't be put in such danger withing the upcoming future.

"yes well i guess that's about it, anyways i guess this is were we will part ways. We will see you guys again on Friday.", Hunter said as he and his sisters soon stood up and said their goodbyes and left the area to who knows were.

Now it was Oz, Emily, Ichika, Laura who were now left in the lobby with a whole lot of confusion in there head.

Today was just full of surprises, and they surely didn't wanted to earn more surprises for the day.

"anyways i guess we should go to, me and Laura have a lot of things we have to do today. We have already bough some stuff for my place were we will both be living at so we are going to have to do a lot remodeling and painting and un-boxing", Ichika said as he got up while telling the day he had plan ahead.

"really that sounds like fun, you know, i don't really have much to do today besides meet some friends later at the airport, so if you want i could come with y'all and help, something like that can't be finish by two, and believe me, my family likes to remodel the restaurant every once a year, and even with so many people, it takes about 5 days to finish", Oz said as he offered his assistance with there home project.

"yeah sure, i wouldn't mind and actually i think it would be a bit more fun to have someone else to help us out, and yeah i can understand how remodeling can be like. I done some of them in the past when my sister wasn't home and it's very hard and time tasking so i wouldn't mind the offer", Ichika said.

"alright, wait, (takes out note paper and small pencil) here is my phone number, I have to go get something for Emily so i will call you later when i am done and ask you for your location so i can meet up with out", Oz said as he wrote down his phone number and handed it to Ichika who took it and looked at it for a second before putting it in his pocket.

"alright then, then i guess we will be waiting for you to come on by. Bye we will see you later", Ichika said as he and Laura wave goodbye to Oz and little Emily who stood next to her dad while waving goodbye.

So now it was Emily and her dad that were left in the lobby with nothing else to do.

"well I guess it's our time to go now", Oz said as he took Emily's hand and started to walk towards the exit and go somewhere but, before he could. Yukinori came to the lobby and called him out saying that he needed to speak with him.

So now Oz and Emily follow Yukinori towards what he called the 'testing chamber' were they need to run some test on him, not Emily since Oz was thinking that he was being brought in because of Emily but it ended up being about him.

So he went along with Yukinori to go do the test that were in need of him.

So he took various simple test such as blood samples, health rate, x-ray scan witch he was concern as to why they need to do that and simple eye vision test.

But after 10 minutes of testings, it was finally done and the doctors said that he was done.

Oz feeling a bit tired was glad that he was finish and was ready to go but, it was then that Yukinori came to him and said to 'read' a profile that contain some papers.

So he did, and read thru every single paper that he went thru. And every passing second, his eyes grew in shocked and surprise as to what he was reading that he was thinking that he was probably dreaming for a second.

The papers had inform them that he had gain some simple, 'mutations' or 'upgrades' into his body.

Mostly because of the surgery that was done on him on the day that he came to the hospital after his lethal accident and because of the 'donated' organs that were given to him to replace the destroyed organs of his.

'Subject name: Oz Vessalius

Abilities noted: Strength is to grow above 180% of average maximum capacity and reaction speed has been increase along with his vision to above 190%. Fatigue has decrease to 20% allowing him to go thru a heavy work out of possible 2-3 hours and be as little as tired possible. Skin tissue is 100% more stronger and durable.

He has a 98% match for unit "God's wind".'

He was shocked to find out that his body has change to be a whole lot durable that it label him as a 'tank', he won't lie that i was quite cool to find out that he can take blows almost if they are nothing and at the same time that he take on more extensive and heavy workout sessions.

But what interested him more was that he was somehow compatible with something called, "God's wind".

When he asked what it was, Yukinori only smiled before handing Oz and a white and golden yellow colored metal bracelet.

And it had golden lights on the edges and in the center that would light up in a small yellow glow.

But nothing wanting to say what it was, Oz figure it was best to find out for himself, so he took it and placed it on his right wrist were he felt a bit of a sting before it gave off a golden glow for 3 seconds before returning back to normal.

Now he felt a weird feeling in his head, almost like he was lightheaded but he wasn't, then he felt a sudden tense of energy go thru his head before he felt almost like his head was hot due to the sensation.

But thankfully it calm down after a bit and he was able to withdraw from the symptoms and stand his ground.

"what was that?, arg it felt like i was dying from the inside" Oz said as he tried to focus on the area around him since his vision was a bit blurry.

"rest assure Oz, it was simply the small side symptoms of the 'crossover' with it. But surely you will see it's outcome of having that. Here, how about you try to move those books over" Yukinori said as he pointed over the small stack of 4 books that were laying on the table.

But when he said that, Oz was a bit confuse as to what he meant by that, that he was almost about to go over to the table and picked them up with his hands until he looked at his metal bracelet and then figuring out what he meant by 'move the books'.

So just going whit what he though would be a good starting point. He motion his right hand towards the books and put in some effort in his head and picture himself moving the books.

And slowly, 4 to 8 seconds later. The books started to stir up a bit before they slowly started to go up a simple 3 inches up the table.

It wasn't much but it sure was one heck of surprise.

"holy shit, what the heck I'm a doing?, what is this?", Oz asked while having his eye directly at the books before putting some more effort into it and making them go even higher up in the air and then having to bring it back down.

"well it's a project that we have been working on for you, ever since you were brought to the hospital and had the surgery done on you, we found out that you had some extraordinary results, results that can give you some open doors to some of the things we have created. And this is just one of them. This thing gives you the power to move or control things from a distance of 500 meters or more and if you want you can even come up with some of your own Technics of yours that you can come up with. It surely is something to have fun with but, make sure you don't use it to much, don't want to over heated. Oh and also, it's waterproof just in case you were wondering", Yukinori said as he smile at Oz who had a look of surprise having to know what he was now capable of with this new gadget.

And just as he finish explaining what he could do.

Oz suddenly had the sudden urge to just simply, mess around with it as he did various types of things for the next 10 minutes. He was able to move heavier and bigger objects and be able to make things turn on by themselves and even figure out... how to fly. Witch in his book (and possibly everyone else's wish to come true, i am looking at you reader) was a simple 'must' need.

So after messing around and having fun, Oz had to leave and said his goodbye and left the building with Emily on his arms as he decided to use his new 'gadget/toy' to make his way to Ichika's house while having to fly as high as he could and getting directions to the house.

 **End FLASHBACK**

"so that kind of explains some of the things but if you want to know how Emily came to be, here, this contains everything you may want to know". Oz said as he handed them a folder that was label, "Emily Vessalius".

And when they took it and began to read as a group, they found out how she came to be and who she really was, such as her being a half ghoul half human without having to consume Humans to live, so they were glad that she won't be having to bite them in the future or sooner so they were thankful for that.

And so, minutes passed by and the group of friends were now able to talk in a more comfortable state knowing that the awkward feeling in the air was now gone and even take the moment to order some food to eat.

So time passed by and everyone in the table, including Emily who was eating some of the food that her dad order. They spend the time to share what they have done in the trip to Europe and share some laughs and enjoy the night.

Today sure was lot for Oz who had to learn and do so much in just one day, but he was thankful that now it has come to an end with nothing having to go out of the proportion.

Besides him having to join CCG and having to learn today that in the future a massive war was to come about and possibly put everyone that he cares for and loves in danger.

He would have worry about it later because for now, all he really cared for was him making the best of memories for the next two years before the world is to go to war.

And just like Oz, half across the city, Ichika who was able finish introducing the house to his sister Madoka and then Madoka saying that she would call in early and head to bed.

He was now standing at the front of his house whit his hands in his pockets while he looked up at the night sky with tired eyes that cry to be shut and feet that felt heavy.

He as well was in deep though just like Oz, having to be told that his mission might be a time period of 4 to 6 years and then having to learn from Victoria and Hunter that a war would brake out in just 2 years, it brought back the stress he was feeling back at the IS Academy, but this time it was that good type of stress.

The stress that he was feeling wasn't because of people putting so much crap on him to do or to handle by himself or the fact that he was being force to do it, or simply doing it for someone's self interest and entertainment.

No, this time he was stressing to do the things he wants to do, and those are to keep his 'family' safe and protected by any danger that could come, and from danger in the future.

"no matter what, I'll always keep my family safe. Even if it means fighting to my dying breath, I will keep those that are precious to me safe, I swear upon it myself. So watch out world, because... here i come"


	8. Trouble Day

**Chapter 8: Trouble day  
**

* * *

Next day after the meeting.

We now find our next part of the story in the house of that of Ichika Orimura who in the early morning, was present in the kitchen making some breakfast for his sister Madoka and Laura who were still asleep.

And the reason why he woke up early in the morning at 6 to get up, take a shower, get change and make food was because he and Laura weren't 'actually' finish with the house project because when they were building the new furniture and moving out the old ones and having to paint and put up plastic covers, breaking down walls to make more room for the furniture and make it more roomy and comfortable to move around, and also having to leave the 'remains or trash' in were they did it.

It meant that after building there new dream home, it also meant that they were going to have to clean up the mess they left over.

Luckily, Oz said that he didn't have plans for today and said that he could come over and help him clean up, and so he thank him for giving him a helping hand.

And at the same time, his sister Madoka who now lives with them. He could ask her to help out as well, alongside Laura.

So he was happy knowing that his found friend and sister would be here to help.

Oh but only if he was to know 'who' was going to come over later.

But for the moment, he let the noise of the food having to cook on the fry pan let him relax his mind as he move the fry pan and move around the scramble eggs and ham.

The atmosphere in the area could be describe as calm, warm, inviting, relaxing with the early morning warm sun rays coming thru the window.

It sure was a good felling to have on a Thursday morning when you know that you will have another busy day.  
 **  
**But oh well, it sure was something to look forward to, and just yesterday, when he had found out that a war was to happen in the future.

It, well, he really want to admit it himself but, he kind of scared him. Knowing that they will have to live through a terrible time made him so worried that it kind of put him in a stress mood while having to show others a 'bright' side of him.

But it didn't really matter much to him, he knew that he couldn't really change things that big from happening. Or could he?.

He has been thinking about for a while now and realize something, if those few nations that have already form an alliance for the war.

Then a part of that 'possible' outcome of 'that' future could have been slightly change, couldn't it have?.

If so... then what could he, himself change so that he doesn't have to see that horrible outcome from happening.

If, he is able to break down the 'events' that leads to the war, then perhaps, maybe he could have the opportunity to change, 'all of it'.

No war means a whole lot of great and 'wonderful' things. And he could already 'see' those 'wonderful things'.

He could see and experience the day his son or daughter is born as he stands next to Laura and holds her hand as she delivers there child.

And then him having to hold said child of his in his arms.

Then coming home to bring his family to the comfort of there home.

Celebrating his/her first birthday and all the ones that come afterwards, then having to walk him/her to school as he takes one hand and Laura takes the other hand as they guide him/her to his/hers first day of school.

And then maybe, seeing her/him having to live thru life of having to go thru all of school years and all of the other experiences that a young teen would experience, and then having to graduate from school with a smile that says 'i did it'.

And then maybe having to see his/hers first love interest and experience.

Maybe, even be there to be present to his/her weeding after they have found the 'one' they love and cherish and want to be with them.

And then maybe, even see the day that he would meet his grandson/granddaughter.

Just having to think of those events and those possible events were just something that he was starting to look forward to.

And the more he though about it, the more he felt like he could muster up the power and strength to be able to go and just change the events that would led to the horrible war.

He has already proven the fact that the IS 'can' be used by a male 4 years ago, and that single event brought a whole snowstorm of changes to the world, woman weren't dominating the world because of the IS, the term word 'power' was change in the view of the world when the IS was created, people though that if you had an IS, you had basic power to do 'anything' that others couldn't.

Some though that it would simply guide you to anything that you would ask for as long as if you had a IS and were a girl that could point a gun or sword at 'someone', oh how he prove them wrong when he took control of his IS and prove them wrong.

But when he did, there was always 'those' who saw him nothing more but a mistake or a problem in there all 'good and perfect plan'.

But in those 4 years he has been able challenge them and beat there 'correct way of things' and put things back in balance.

And because of his efforts, the world was return back to normal with both man and woman having the same standards and control of things.

All because he, a single drop of hope was able to make a large change of currents to settle the big storm of problems.

If he can change that, then he knows that he has the possibility to change and fix the problem.

But his deep thought were put to a stop when he felt the feeling of someone putting down there hand on his shoulder.

"you know, if you keep thinking anymore, you will end up burning it and I am not fond of eating wasted food", Madoka who had a tired look on her face while looking a bit concern for her brother who seem to be in a mental problem.

"right, sorry Madoka i was, thinking is all", Ichika said as lifted the fry pan away from the stove and placed the almost burn scramble eggs on a white plate.

"yeah that much is clear,(sigh) don't stress yourself to much Ichika, if you don't stop. The back of your head is going to get even more white than it already is". Madoka said as she let out a yawn while covering herself in her black sweater that she had on for when she had gone to bed in.

"sorry to worry you but, a just happen to learn a lot of things yesterday and, god it's just a lot to take in. I could tell you if you want to understand why i am like this", Ichika said as he looked at her with a tired look showing her that he was stressed out.

"well i guess since we are almost about to eat and still have about 3 hours until we start working in cleaning the house, i say i can hear you out, besides what else could i do in three hours besides laze around", Madoka said with a bored tone.

"alright then, ill tell you but, how about you help me cook while we talk", Ichika said as he pass his sister a apron to wear witch was color black.

Madoka who was given the apron only looked at the apron with a look of surprise since never in her life has she once cooked.

"you know i don't cook right?, never have i once done this so it might end up looking like crap", Madoka said as she look up at her brother with a looked that said 'are you sure'.

"yeah I know, but just like you said. We have three whole hours to spend, so why not let me teach you how to cook while i tell you what happen yesterday?, that way it would be a bit more fun while we talk. So what do you say?, your up for it?". Ichika said as smile down to his sister who looked at him a bit weirdly before she closed her eyes and let a small smile appear on her before she took of her black sweater and put on the black apron on top of her grey t-shirt.

"yeah, sure ill give it a try but... don't expect anything big on me" Madoka said as she looked at him with a serious but harmless smile.

"don't worry, we won't go to the very top just yet. We will just take things one step at a time"

time skip 2 hours later

"so that's about it, i guess you can tell why i was feeling a bit stressed out" Ichika said as he sat down after having to put the last of food that was made on the table while having to take a seat.

"yeah i see, well i can't blame you for feeling like that, i guess i was wrong for thinking that you were simply worrying about something simple instead of something like that. So what do you plan on doing now?, i already know a lot about you to simply figure out that you have some sort of idea on how to change things to prevent that outcome of that. So, what's going to be the plan?". Madoka who after cooking for the first time, she felt herself feel exhausted for the first time.

She has done hard and brutal training and yet something like this was tiring for her.

"eh oh well, i don't really have a plan but all i know is that someone, or a group of people or probably an organization happened to steal all of the world IS's in just under 24 hours without anyone noticing. That's the first thing but then they said that they weren't able to figure who actually did it that they started to blame other nations for being the one to have stolen the IS around the world. So then they started to send in spy's and hand pick personal to enter countries to find out witch nation stole the IS. And then when they were caught doing that and after a few attacks or events, the world went to war with one another" Ichika said.

"hmm, well if there is one thing for sure, i am sure that Phantom Task isn't the one who will be stealing the IS's they still don't have the full on man power to actually take up the task. And i even took a copy of the full server that they had, i figure it could come in handy in case they had any connections with other organizations and probably as gift for Nee-san, you know how she would act once she finds out that i am living here, first thing she will do is try to cut me in half with that damn katana she carries whit her around whit out knowing were she carries that damn thing", Madoka said with a smirk and a hint of annoyance while she reached into her pocket and took out a device that look almost like a phone but was more thicker and was completely metal with one side having a glowing blue light.

"well it sure will be useful, for both us and you. And Yeah, i really don't know were she carries that thing, last time she took it out on me and on Laura when we told her about us having to expect a child of ours a few days ago". Ichika said while having to tell her his experience of there elder sister's rampage.

"hmm well she sure dose know how to deal with things, even thou she could just talk it over instead of acting 'that' violent, but oh well either way, she forgive us and even help us plan out some things for the future so yeah. But anyways, if Phantom Task isn't the one that would end up stealing the IS around the world, then who did it?, i already know that there are some popular terrorist groups around the world that pull of things over money, political reasons and economic wise. It will be hard having to figure out witch one is responsible for it" Ichika said.

"well you are going to have to find a lead first before you start asking who did it, i suggest we do some 'hunting' to gather some information, and i am pretty sure that the 'rabbit' (Tabane) is the easy way of gathering information, she after all can manipulate any that has to do with technology and let you break into harden software security. And with Laura as your girlfriend and possibly your wife in the future, she can help you get some 'tools' or materials and transportation wise if you need it, she after all is the leader of her own squadron back in Germany". Madoka said as he told Ichika of the assets that he could use.

And truth be told, she was right, he already had useful options to help him with his plan on figuring out who was the cause of the way because of the IS robbery.

But that will leave him with asking how he would put things to action. And more importantly he will have to ask for an extra set of hands to help him with this, he and Madoka who already made it clear that she will be of assistance. They will not be able to hand this alone.

But then again, he had his friend who lives not to long from here who he could ask for help, but if he did it would drag Dan into danger, and it wouldn't be wise to drag him in to this.

So then it went to people he thinks he could relay on but, he came up with nothing, the only people he ever comes to contact are Tabane, his older sister, Madoka, his past friends from IS Academy and Oz and the two siblings from his team.

He really needs to socialize a bit more.

"damn, in order for this to work we need some extra set of hands. We or us can only do so much until we reach a point in witch we are going to need some back up". Ichika said as he told his sister of the problem that they had with the forming of there plan.

"well you could asked your new teammates for help, they basically already know of the future events, well kind of. But other than that, we are going to set up a base in were we can operate our task. What about that empty room down the hall?, it's empty and it's pretty large to set up some computers and desks and monitors. And then we can use the helicopter to move around distances" Madoka said in a carefree tone that Ichika, who was listening deeply to what she was saying it took him a while to realize what she had said at the end.

And not wanting to ask what she just said, he felt this need of having to walk towards the back of the house and go to the backyard were, fearing to know what he was thinking, there in the backyard was black and silver colored helicopter with some scratches and some small broken pieces that needed repair.

"what the hell, when did you bring this?", Ichika asked almost shocked that they had a helicopter in there home.

"hmm?, last night when i was able to arrive back from escaping Phantom Task, also you are a very heavy sleeper that you didn't woke up when i came at around midnight and parked out here" Madoka said as she lean against the door frame while having and calm and reasonable look on her face.

"w-well, but, (sigh) i don't what to do, well i guess it could come to some use, but for now. i think let's just leave this for later, let's head back inside". Ichika said as he went back inside whit a slight headache while followed by his sister who had a smirk on her face while trying her best not to laugh.

But when they went back inside and having to find Laura awake and in the kitchen, breakfast was going to start but when Laura saw Madoka and knew nothing about her being present in there home, she of course knowing who she used to work for, she reach from somewhere in her clothing and took out a gun and pointed it at Madoka.

But before anyone lost a head, Ichika was able to calm her down and tell her why she was here and why he had call her. So after that she was able to calm down and be 'relax' while still having possession of her gun.

So then they were able to start eating breakfast and start some simple conversation between the three to pass some time as they eat there food.

Meanwhile, just a few minutes away from the house.

We would see a blond boy dressed in a blue and white checker shirt and black jeans and white and blue converse while holding the hand of a little girl with blond hair and red hair tips that was curl and she wore a red t-shirt with white shorts and red shoes.

And walking right behind them just a few feet away were four girls who were dressed in casual clothing and seem to be going in the same direction that the blond guy was walking in.

Oz ho was talking to Emily about what they might do today, he had a feeling that he might know who this girls were from his previous conversation with Ichika about his past life experience in IS Academy and the 'friends' he had back then.

And when they started talking to one another and calling out each others name.

Oz now knew who they were, Cecilia, Rin, Houki and lastly Charlotte who had the same name as his friend, ironic isn't it.

 _"something tells me that this is going to be interesting, oh Ichika i prey to you that you have it easy with this girls, because something tells me that it is going to be hard for you to have to explain some stuff"._ Oz said to himself as he continue walking with Emily looking around as they walked hand in hand.

 _"hmm i wonder what they might be here for, if one thing is for sure is that Ichika didn't invite them or called them over to his house, and more importantly he told us that he wanted to have no contact with said girls, so i wonder why they will be coming to meet him"._ Oz said as try to think of a reasonable idea as to why this girls were wanting to meet up with Ichika.

"papa so why are we going back to Ichi-ka's house again?", Emily said as she turn to look up at her dad while trying to say Ichika's name witch she found it kind of hard to say since her vocabulary wasn't that big and she was still learning.

"well that's because he called us to help him with the clean up, we did finish adding new stuff to the house by painting it and adding new furniture but we still got sweep, clean and wipe anything that we made a mess out of, don't worry I'll make sure it won't take to long and then we can go buy some Ice Cream, Ok?", Oz said as he simply told hey why they were coming back.

And for Emily who heard from her dad that he would promise her to buy her Ice Cream witch she love, she happily smiled and hugged her dad with as much as strength that she could muster with her small arms. She sure dose love her dad very much.

"ok well i guess now i know what to do to make you happy, alright then Ice Cream it is for lunch then kid-oh" Oz said as he lifted Emily up and put her on his shoulders while she happily laugh and used her small arms to hold on to his head for support as she got a higher view of the neighborhood that they were walking in while having to spot some people coming out of there homes to handle there daily life tasks.

But when he mention Ichika's name, it caused the four girls to look at him in surprise from behind him as they were shocked to know that Oz had a connection with Ichika.

But Houki who was listening deeply to what he had said, it got her curious as to wonder how this guy and his daughter knew Ichika, and more importantly as to why Ichika was changing his house around.

And being curious herself, she wanted to reach out and asked the blond guy in front of him and ask him a few questions from herself.

But that was cut off when Oz's phone started to ring and Oz had to reach into his pocket and answer it.

"hello, oh hey Ichika, ...yeah i am already on the way really, i say i am about 45 minutes now from getting to your house now, ...nah it's good i ate some breakfast this morning with Emily so it's good, ...alright...yeah and actually, i was going to talk to you about something as well related to it. Well i guess i'll see you then once i get there, oh and also Hunter and Victoria said that they will come by at 3 to visit us so we can spend some time to talk before our departure, ...yeah ok ill see you then" Oz said as he ended the call and looked at the off screen of his phone to easily see the reflection of the girls that were standing behind him with a curious and shocked look on there faces.

And seeing the look on there faces, Oz put down his phone and placed it back into his pocket and continue to walk forward while pretending to not have notice the four girls behind him.

But Houki who was more than interested and determine to ask Oz some questions of herself, was stopped when Oz suddenly flew off in such a speed that it looked almost as if he had just 'flicked' out of there view.

"..."

All four girls had a blank and shocked and confuse looked on there faces after witnessing his departure from there view and left nothing but the wind hitting the small area that he used to stand in.

"what was that?"

Scene Change

3 minutes later

Oz now stood just a few feet from Ichika's house as he put down Emily after having to run his way here with her in his arms to make the trip a bit faster, and to also tell Ichika who was on the way.

He didn't have to be smart to know that some trouble was going to occur once the girls came over.

But he figured to just let it happen just like what he had to go thru with his friends just like yesterday..

Oh well he is here now.

So now that he arrive, he knocked on the door and a few seconds he could hear footsteps coming to the door and then the door open to see Ichika.

"h-hey guys, I'm glad your hear but, i though you said that you will be here in about 40 minutes or so, well hmm were almost about to finish eating so if want you can sit down while we finish off", Ichika said as he greeted them with a smile and letting them pass thru.

"ok, oh before you go, you remember how you told me that you were friends with some girls back in the IS Academy", Oz said as he step in the house while Emily who saw Laura in the table from afar went on and dashed towards her to great her.

Laura played with Emily for a long while yesterday and Emily sees her like a older sister even thou they have no similarities.

"yeah.. what about it?", Ichika said while sounding like he was going to have a bad time with what was coming.

"yeah well, i spotted them coming on there way so you are going to have some few guests coming over", Oz said as he patted Ichika's shoulder before walking pass by him and heading to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ichika looked like life just go a whole lot more difficult and as if hell was send down upon him.

Back with Oz, once he enter kitchen, he spotted Laura talking with a excited Emily while spotting a third person who was quietly eating her food on the table.

But when he looked at her, she look back and there eyes meet with such intensity and emotion that both Oz and Madoka didn't notice that they looking directly at one another for 30 seconds until he blink and looked to the side with a slightly embarrassed look, and same could be said for Madoka who gave out a small pout that could be called cute.

And some how both of them felt there heart betting strongly and felt there body shake a bit nervously.

But the awkward feeling between the two was broken when Ichika came in.

"so Oz this is my sister Madoka and Madoka this is Oz, one of my teammates for the long year mission that i talked about", Ichika said as he introduce them to each other.

"hi, it's nice to meet you", Oz said as he walked over to Madoka and extended his hand to her.

"same, it's nice to meet you too", Madoka said as she also extended her hand to shake his hand, and to say that this was her first hand would be a understatement, but like i had said a while ago, she never had done things that were consider normal so when Oz extended his hand towards, she froze for the moment and had to figure out what to do.

But thankful she just copy what he did and she was able to shake hands without having to look like a fool who didn't know how to do a proper handshake.

But when she shook his hand, the first thing she could feel was the soft and yet strong hand of his with the warmth that follow with it.

She hasn't feet something like this in such a long time, the only hand contact she had receive in the past was a backhand across her face from her captures when she was forced to train and fight for them, or the punches she would receive for stepping out of line.

This physical contact was surely was something much different then what she has ever felt in her life. And she might not know but, this was something that she felt her with emotions that she didn't notice the small amount of tears that were forming on the side of her eyes.

But Oz was able to spot the tears on the side of her eyes, so he been the kind and heart caring person he was for.

He went up and wipe away the tears that were forming and threatening to spill.

"you know, this is the first time a girl cry when i meet them for the first time, but i shouldn't let a cute girl like you cry", Oz said kindly as he spoke to her in a gentle voice that seem to put her in a even more calming state then what she is now that she didn't register that fact that Oz was literally 4 inches away from her face.

But when she did, and looked directly into his green emerald eyes and then. "...W-WHAT'S GOING ON!".

Madoka said with a red blushed face while having to look down to hide her embarrassed face while still holding his hand.

But she did ended up letting go of his hand when she saw that she indeed was holding his hand through the whole time.

She might not know it yet, and maybe not soon but surely later, she will soon figure out that she is developing a 'interested' (love) to the blond guy in front of her.

"well anyways, so were do you want me to help you to start cleaning?, there is still boxes and trash and some stuff that has to be thrown out, and we still have to clean up the house" Oz said as he turn around to face Ichika and ask him where he would like him to start with the clean up of the house.

"eh well, i think we should start with the living room for now, best if we clean up the main part of the house before we move in to the areas. And later i have buy some stuff with Madoka, and if you want you can come and help me bring the items home after we buy them", Ichika said.

"sure, anything to help i will do", Oz said as he and Ichika move in to the living room were they started to pick up some of the stuff that was trash and started to take it outside and on to the large wooden cargo that they rented to put away all there trash and other unneeded materials.

So this went on for about 35 minutes as the clean up started first with Ichika and Oz and then it went up with Laura and Madoka joining and helping the guys in cleaning up and throwing away trash.

Madoka and Laura, who were still a bit on the awkward side when they were near each other. They help with cleaning up and putting things away and putting them in there right place and making sure it looked good while Oz and Ichika did the heavy work by picking up the large pieces of wood that were removed from the walls and heavy trash bags and picking up the small but together heavy extras.

And as for Emily, well she was just sitting in the couch as she draw on her small sketchbook that her dad had pack for her along with pencils and coloring materials so that she doesn't get in the way or put herself in a place were she could harm herself while the adults were working, so to say her dad said. But either way she was happily drawing because she knows that her dad promised her to buy her ice cream.

And to say that she was really good at art was no lie, she could already draw 'just as good' for a first starter with no errors. And that was another thing that made her stay focus in what she was doing.

But either way, after doing what they could in the living room, Ichika and Oz started there next part by cleaning up the garage that they had filled with piles of trash materials.

But 4 minutes after they started cleaning, Ichika had to head inside to use the restroom so while he just left to use the restroom, Oz took this moment to wipe the sweat that was on his face with his shirt and head out the garage to let the cool air hit him to let him relax a bit.

Doing this kind of heavy stuff sure did make you body heated up and sweat a lot that he enjoy the cool air that hit his face alongside with the white clouds that provided him with a few seconds of shade before it left as the wind had carry it out on the sky and showing the blue colored sky.

"eh so 35 minutes in and we are barely at the garage, (tired sigh) well we still got do the three restrooms, the four rooms and then we have to finish unpacking some of the small stuff for decoration for the rooms, and then go shopping for what ever it is that Ichika needs, but then again Hunter and Victoria should arrive before we leave to go to the market, hmm it sure is another busy day" Oz said he stood there looking at the view of the neighborhood and the beautiful color sky as he enjoy the small peace that he had.

But said 'peace' was soon interrupted when he spotted four girls crossing the street and heading his direction, he could recognize the four girls that he spotted early in the morning.

And having to look at them in a distance and then moving his head in were the walked, the four girls spotted him standing in the open garage door.

Shortly after a few more seconds, the girls having to finally arrive to Ichika's house, they at first, imagine that it would look like a simple ordinary home with a white color paint that almost all other house had in the block, but the house seem to have been painted at nice colored of gravel and in the front lawn was a big wooden cargo that was filled with trash and materials that were dump in.

And the front house windows that showed the living room gave the four girls a clear view of Laura who at the moment was closing a white bag after having to fill it up with dust and trash she and Madoka had collected.

Laura could be seen by the four that she wore a white hat and had her hair tied up in a bun to keep it in place and wore a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Her simply wearing that made her almost unrecognizable for the girls since they have never seen her dressed up like that before.

And when they look a bit to the right they saw a girl with black hair that was in a up-do style while dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants as she did the same thing that Laura was doing while having to say something to her and Laura responding back before both of them picked up there bags and walked outside went up to throw the trash bags in the wooden cargo.

But when they did, Laura and Madoka spotted Houki, Charlotte, Cecilia and Rin standing just 50 feet away from them while Oz came up walking next to the two girls who look confuse and surprise to see the four girls.

The feeling in the atmosphere could be describe as quiet, awkward and a bit of tense for a few simple reasons.

One could be that the four girls were surprise to see not only Oz who they saw back in there walk to Ichika's house, but to also see what the three were working on, and lastly seeing Madoka... they weren't in the best of terms to say the least.

Madoka in the past has always been able to beat the four girls so easily that it anger the girls knowing that she was always able to beat them in a 1 vs 4.

And as for Madoka who saw the slightly shaking hands of the four girls that were shaking out of anger, she couldn't help but snicker and hold back a laugh knowing very well why they were angry but chose not say anything. She didn't wanted to cause a fight with the four 'idiots' witch could ended up the girls having to activate there IS and cause damage to the area.

And she surely didn't wanted them to destroy the house knowing that it was also her house and that her brother Ichika and Laura and Oz had put already a lot of work into the remodeling and renovations.

So for the mean time she though it would be best to hold back for now and then 'fan the flame'.

"so... hello and what can i do for y'all?" Oz said as he spoke to the four girls on the walk side to prevent what looks like, a fight.

"well, we came to see if Ichika was here, is he around?", Houki said with a serious but slightly irritated voice.

"hmm... what for exactly?", Oz said with a calm tone but at the same time he had a serious tone.

"it's just something that we wanted to talk about, we just want to know the real reason as to why he and Laura left the academy so abruptly, and also because of this", Houki said as she took out her phone and turn it on and then went to a open page she had on and then handed her phone to Oz to see.

And when Oz took it and began to read what look like a gossip magazine, he never really liked gossip because it leads to total crap.

But when he read it, it also surprise him so much that it almost made him drop the phone, almost.

The text read "Hottie only male Ichika Orimura and his now claim cute girlfriend Laura Bodewig, both IS users from the IS Academy, were recently mention that both of them have 'left' the IS Academy to join CCG, or in other words Commission of Counter Ghoul. And since this two popular teens have join CCG, there has suddenly been a sudden increase in applications of young teens that have applied to join CCG, And there has been word that a boy named Oz Vessalius who shockingly was in a horrible car accident not just a week ago that has been team up with this two.

But that is not it, he also acquires something called 'god's wind' that enables him to control things with his 'mind', isn't that cool oh and he can also fly!, no kidding he was spotted flying in the air at rapid speeds that we would have missed it if were to have blinked. And another thing that makes him special and even possibly the same level as Ichika is that he was been know to win all of his past duels and tournaments in the past in Martial Arts, and he is son of the two famous chefs of the famous 5 star restaurant named 'Pandora', and he is also know by his school or mainly by he girls as 'the complete package'.

And not only that but he also has a daughter named Emily at the age of 4, and she sure is cute. But not only that, due to Ichika leaving the IS Academy, there has been a lot of tension going on between the top nations discussing about why he left the IS Academy, some wanting to know why he left the IS Academy and why he join CCG and some even wanting to 'win him over' and recruit him. This those sure spell trouble for our male pilot"

Now, mostly of you are thinking, 'wow that's crazy and i wonder how he might act upon it, is he shocked?', well... no, not really.

When he read it, Houki and the girls were thinking that maybe he would react with a shocked and surprise look on his face but, when he finish reading it, his eyes turn sharp.

Reason why, how did this website actually 'know' that name of his recently acquire gadget? and more importantly the age of Emily?, most would think she is five or maybe six, but even they knew her 'name'.

This put him in alert thinking that there someone or 'someones' that are keeping tabs on him.

And when he look around as fast as possible, he saw what looked to be a black car park just a few houses down the streets with strangely dark tinted windows, and it didn't even have a license plate.

"Laura, Madoka, i think we found our first 'stalker', here go inside and take them inside and make sure you have Emily with you, I'm going for a walk", Oz said as he handed the phone to Laura so that she could read the same thing he just read while having to start walking in the direction of the black car.

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and Madoka looked at him in almost confusing as to what he meant by it, but they only star at him as he started to walk out in the distance while having press on something on that white metal object that he had on his right wrist before continuing walking.

The girls seeing his sudden change actions were eager to ask what he was doing when, Ichika suddenly came out with Emily having to happily show him some of her drawings that she just recently did.

"those are some really cool sketches Em, i sure your dad Oz would love them. (looks at six girls standing in the front and sees them looking at Oz direction)... what's going on?". Ichika said slightly worried and curious as to what was going on.

But nobody replay as they keep looking at what Oz was doing when then, as soon as the black car that was in the distance suddenly pull to the side and started to speed of. Oz suddenly with one kick to the ground, he was sent running in such a speed that he look like a blur while yelling out "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY" as he ran in a inhuman speed and leaving a green and white light trail behind him with gusts of winds and his "God's Wind" giving off a strong green glow to show it was working furiously to help Oz do what he was doing.

And this is were the hot pursuit started, Oz chasing off after the unknown people in the black car that were seemingly heading out in highs speeds to lose Oz.

Meanwhile, with everyone who just witness Oz having to speed off to chase after a black car that happen to runaway occur, the group were left stun not knowing what just happen, but seeing how the car immediately left and speed off when Oz was coming towards it, made it all to clear that they were some sort of spy's that were watching over them.

But the next thing was what really shocked them, it was when Emily saw her dad dashed off to chase a black car, she had this... 'feeling' that her dad was in danger and that he was going to need some help, she unknowingly and without any knowledge dropped her sketchbook and her body felt tense, she didn't know that changes that were occurring to her, one being that her eyes turn crimson red and then the back of her shirt soon had four holes in them with what looked to be the first two holes having to sprout out two red/black/violet color wings that almost look like they were made out of dark thick glass that glowed dangerously.

And the two other holes went and stretch towards her two arms and form a dark reddish crimson blade that measure 10 inches long.

And when that occur, Ichika and Laura and Madoka who saw Emily's change were completely shocked to see he transformation. Only the three of them knew of Emily's background information that they knew that they weren't in danger of what she was doing but for the other girls, they saw her as threat.

When Rin saw Emily in the sudden change, she though that she was going bring harm to them and then deploy her IS Cannons and ready them to fire but, Ichika suddenly stop her by getting in front of Rin and yelled at her to stop.

But when he did, Emily suddenly flew away in the direction in witch her dad had went in.

She might not know what she is doing, or how she did it but, she just knew that her dad might be in danger because when she saw that car speed off, she swore she saw a nasty black evil aurora that came from withing the car.

"EMILY!", was all Ichika could say as he saw her run off to catch up with Oz while he was left with confusing as to what was going on.

Madoka and Laura were just as shocked as to what just happen.

They might not know what was going to happen, but if there was one thing they were sure that was to happen next, and that was that they were was going to be a fight.


	9. First Scars

**Chapter 9: First scars**

* * *

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY" Oz yelled out as he ran full speed in order to catch the black car that had move in to the busy streets so that the runways could lose him, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Oz simply move left and right and jump any sort of obstacles that was in his way, 3 minutes in and Oz and the runaway or possibly runaways were having a mad chase as Oz to chase by simply running.

People in there there cars and bystanders watch in surprise as they saw a black car having to go full speed down the road and crossing the lights and almost causing accidents to occur while being even more shock with the fact that Oz was chasing right after it in inhuman speeds.

Some were left so shocked that they didn't even know what to say or do, while some saw this as cool and interesting that they pulled out there phones an and started taking pictures or record the action.

Meanwhile back with Oz.

As he ran, he tried to get a close as he could to the car but every time he did, he car would make a sharp turn to the left or right and make him slow down in order to make the turn and not end up crashing into a building or vehicle.

But when the road was in a clearing with minimum cars, he took the chance to gain a boost in his running to jump on the back of the car while holding on to the sides of the car to prevent him from falling, but then again if he was to fall he could use 'God's wind' to fly up to safety and avoid a nasty crash.

"hmm it seems he has finally catch up with us. What do you think we should do now?", A hooded figure male said as let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

His partner who was driving with a careless and board look on his face simply said, "then how about you 'deal' with him or just help us lose this kid", the big bulky muscular guy said as he keep driving with the pedal being pressed on to it's limit.

"alright then, let's see if we can lose him with this", the man with his cigarette said with a grin as he reach into a black bag and pulled out a gun with a large magazine that could contain at the very least 75 rounds.

"let's see if this kid can doge this with his fancy moves" that man said eagerly as he rolled down the window while having to ready his gun and then taking his head out while taking aim with his silver black gun and then when Oz was in his sights. He took his shoots.

Bang Bang Bang Bang

The rifle came to life as it spat out bullets at around 3 bullets per second while trying to take aim at Oz.

Oz who saw his opponent taking shoots at him, he simply increase his speed and doge the incoming bullets by moving left and right at such a speed that it almost made it look like there were 3 sets of clones of him.

"hehehe what a smart kid, let's try this out then" the man said with evil grin as he switch the gun to 'spread' instead of the original set of 'line' that he had it on.

And by simply pulling back the small switch, the tip of the gun then open up to allow more room for bullets to come out of it.

Now he was ready, with his finger back on the trigger, the bullets were able to spread out more easily with less aim of focus.

So with the bullets now able to land a hit on him if he was to get any closer, Oz used his 'God's Wind' to create a 'barrier' of wind to help push away the incoming bullets that were able to make a 45 degree angel and prevent himself from getting shot.

But at the same time, the ones that got trap on the barrier were being collected by him and when he had a small but decent bunch of bullets, with a single swipe motion of his left hand.

The bullets were sent flying back at the attacker who only had milliseconds but to avoid the incoming bullets by putting himself back in the car.

"damn, this kid got's some moves. Ok, i guess it's time to break some bones", the man said as he put his gun down and then took of his blazer and then put on a black mask to hide his identity when he gets out.

"alright big guy, ill see you later", the now masked man said as he pressed a button on the roof that soon open the back roof and then stood up and turn around to spot Oz still chasing after them with him showing a serious and yet angry look on his face.

"he, kid got a temper. Alright let's see how well you do with me", and just like that, he jump out of the car and ended up in the air and reach to his back pocket to pull out what look like a 9 inch blade that was colored silver with a dragon like design on it.

And with his blade in his hand, the man behind his masked couldn't resist but to smile brightly as he started to feel his heart pumping strongly from the feeling of being in combat.

Oh how he missed the feeling of being given the chance to kill someone for the joy of it.

"came at me at full power kid, don't get my hopes up for nothing. I want to enjoy this a much as i can", the evil man said in a hysterical laughter as he started coming down towards Oz with his blade.

"fine but don't be crying when i am done with you, you asshole", Oz said as he pull back his right hand and motion himself to send a punch towards the guy.

And once both made contact the fight had begun, but meanwhile a few miles back, a red crimson blur happen to pass by the skies as a small figure could be seen flying at crazy speeds as it went in a single direction to try and meat up with her dad.

To say the least it was Emily who was flying towards her dad in such a speed that it left a large gust of wind behind her that it cause things below to feel the aftermath of her actions.

"papa were are you!", Emily said with a scared and concern voice of hers as as she looked from left and right to try and find her dad, she could sense him from a distance but couldn't really pick up were he was.

And while she was searching for her dad in the air, Ichika who was followed by Laura and Madoka and the four other girls who were chasing behind him as they ran after Emily.

They were only able to follow her lead by simply having to follow the red 'shard' objects that fell from her and fell on the floor, but they need to catch up as much as they could because they started to disappear after a while so they need to run as fast as they could in order to catch up to her.

And of course when running down the streets, they saw two or three police cars having to pass by them as they speed off in the direction that they were going.

And this made them concern as they wonder why the police were called, Ichika, Laura and Madoka had a feeling that it might be because of Oz and what he was up to, meanwhile the four girls behind them only had confusion running in there minds as they were still confuse with what was going on.

"shit that doesn't look good, come on catch up you twats unless you want to meet up with a dead teammate", Madoka said as she started speeding up faster than the rest and started making distance from them.

"well alright then, looks like we have runner then, alright let's push it" Ichika said as he started running faster than what he already was and stared catching up with his sister and Laura also increasing her speed to catch up.

The other girls who saw there ongoing speed and there ongoing progression without showing fatigue, they could't help but feel like there legs were giving out and were breathing heavily with a pain aching feeling in there chest from running none stop while having to try and catch up with the rest.

"c-can't go o-on any further, can we p-please take a break", Rin said as she was speaking in between in breathes while having to put as much effort to follow the three that were in front of them.

"yes p-please, i haven't run this hard or this fast in my l-life, can we stop" Cecilia said as she was the next one to argue to take a break.

"if you want you guys can stop, and meet up with us later. You still have my phone number don't you", Ichika said as he keep running and told them to take a rest and then have them meet up with them later.

"oh right, o-ok well meet up later then", Houki said as she took the chance to stop running and finally be able to stop and catch her breath, Rin, Cecilia and Charlotte also stop running and took there moment to rest.

So with the four now behind them, Ichika, Madoka and Laura were still running up ahead as they continue to follow the red shards that were on the ground and hope to meet up with Emily or Oz.

"so why are they here?, did you invite them over or what?", Madoka said as she question Ichika why the four girls were at there house earlier and what they wanted.

"i really don't know, all i know is that when i went outside, i saw Oz running after the black car and then Emily having to change to something and then fly off in his direction", Ichika said.

"but Oz did told me that he spotted them coming on there way when he was on the phone with me, but i still don't know why they are here for, i just hope it isn't to cause some trouble". Ichika said.

"well what every reason they came for, Oz seems to be right on it, and if those cop cars were called to go were Oz might be at, then it looks like there's a fight", Laura said as she told them what might be going on.

"but then who exactly were they?, who would send spy's to gather info about us?", Ichika ask wondering who had send some spy's to them.

"don't know but who ever they are, they might be planning on using us for some sort of plan of theirs, the website on that girl's phone had Emily's name on it with Oz's gadget name and her age. That's not something that a normal news magazine can gather in such short time nor by themselves, someone is leaking info to them", Madoka said as told them on how it seem suspicious or odd that a simple news paper was able to have information that is secret.

"then we already have our first stalkers looking out for us, great and i though we had some peace and quiet for a moment", Ichika said with a disappointing look on his face when he said that.

He truly though that he was given a moments chance in peace and relaxation with the people he cared and knew to do some simple things and pass on time doing things they wish to do, but know they knew that it was some what over.

Meanwhile with Oz.

Once Oz was meet with one of the stalkers that were watching them from afar, Oz was now in a fight against this masked man who was going up against him with a blade while swinging like a mad man that was truly out to kill him.

But that didn't leave him out handed as he had 'God's Wind' to use the ground as his tool.

When said masked man tried to punch him and then tried to land a horizontal slash on to stomach, he would use his 'G.W' to push himself back and then have to rip small piece from the ground with his 'G.W' to have them be launch at his attacker.

It was almost as if he was bending the earth by will, and some of the people that were standing from afar and 'recording' the 'awesome' or 'cool' fight that was going on, some saw Oz as a guy from some sort of movie or book that told of people that could bend elements and used them like weapons and what not.

But of course, not all people were idiots who were just standing there and recording the fighting, some were serious and called the cops about the fight that was going on.

But shorty 2 minutes later in the fight with Oz now having to be slightly bruise and slightly breathing heavily, and the masked man having to show no sign of fatigue, Oz decided it was time to ask some questions while he attacked the masked figure.

So when he dashed forward while bring a hail storm of rocks to the man who easily doge them by moving left and right he said, "why are you guys spying on us? and more importantly who do you work with?".

Oz said as he then dashed behind the masked man and tried to hit him by landing a dive kick, but the man easily counter it by using his right elbow to block it.

"hehehe you think i am going to easily answer you questions boy?, even if i do tell you there would be nothing you can do to go up against us, nor even know who we really are", the man said as he took the moment to speak to Oz while spinning his blade dangerously.

"even if i am no match to go up against your organization, i can still gain the power and strength to go against you", Oz said as she dash forward in a cloud of dust as he collected a few rocks from the ground to form a glove like rock on his right hand as he strike forward to land a punch on the man's gut and had him be send flying 30 meters back.

The masked man who was thrown to the near by wall from the devastating hit that could easily have killed someone, he simply started moving slowly before he pick himself up and started to dust himself off and cracking his neck before letting out a crazy but low laugh that could almost sound like he was going mad.

"hehehehe oh boy, it's been a while since someone has been able to hit me like that. I guess it's time i fought you seriously, and bit more FUN!", the masked man said as he yelled out before his body arch back and then a long black blue crystallize like scorpion tail came shooting out of his back and ended up going up to show just how long it was.

It stood up to at least 12 foot long and it gave of a dangerously blue glow as it went down and settle right next to his right arm and stood ready for him to use it how he wished to use it.

"allow me to show you my 'special' weapon, after all it's only something that a ghoul like me can use. So... are you ready to die kid?", the man said wickedly as he move his appendage around.

Oz who saw the new change in his opponent and the new weapon of his that he wave around like it was some toy of his, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and slightly scared now about engaging the enemy, but either way, he need to at least get some answers from this guy.

"no not really, i will probably like to die from old age then to die from someone like you" Oz said as he use 'G.W' to collect more pieces of earth from the ground and let them stack up next to him and ready for him to use.

"And i still need some answers from you, even if it means me having to kill you", Oz said as he looked at him with sharp eyes while standing in a fighting position.

"hmm even thou you know you have slight chance in winning and a high chance in death, you sure are very persistent aren't you, you sure are interesting for a human kid" the man said as he spin his blade and had his blue kagune stretch slightly forward.

And then, boom. Oz and the masked man dashed forward towards each other in blinding speed as Oz used the material that he collected to launch them at his opponent while also using them as armor for his body.

It sure help when he was hit on his leg by the man's kagune and had his armor penetrated by his kagune.

Oz using his speed went around in a circle around the man while lunching earth material at him at blinding speed.

The man simply blocked them by using his long tail to block them all by having his tail go around him and using it like a full on barrier around him.

But his tail wasn't exactly able to block all of them, one Oz's projectiles found it's self making contact with the man's back and having to make draw blood as it went in a few inches.

The masked man then went in offensive by using his kagune to rapidly stab straight at Oz while running towards him hoping to land a hit on Oz who ran back to avoid the direct stabs that were being aim at him.

Oz then made a wall of rock to be form under his feet to boost him upward and escape the deadly assault, but at the same time he use this chance to make the wall to launch it's self directly at the man who at they last second was able to doge it by jumping to the left and avoid being squash like a bug.

Now taking his turn, the masked man began to spin rapidly in one place while using his kagune to shoot out small fast moving shards of blue bits that were as sharp as blade, and they flew off in all directions in such a deadly speed that Oz was only able to avoid them by taking cover behind a car, but he did get scratch up a bit when he ran for cover.

"shit, ah that stings", Oz said as he look to his left shoulder to see that a blue shard had gave him a deep wound cut.

But even he is injure, he knew better to no lose focus in a fight, so ignoring the cut from witch he was bleeding from, once he saw that the attack had ended, he was ready to jump out and continue the attack but...

One the road three cops vehicles made there appearance in the scene and then 6 cops came out with there guns pointed at masked man seeing how he had kagune out and seeing Oz clearly injure behind the car.

But Oz knew very well that this cops were not safe if they were thinking of taking on the masked man.

"SHOT HIM!, HIS A GHOUL SO KILL HIM WHILE WE CAN!", the cop in the front said as he and his comrades took aim as well and follow his instructions and took aim and started shooting at the masked man.

But the bullets were simply deflected off by the masked man when he used his long tail kagune to swiped them away likes flies.

The bullets were sent in all directions and some even hit the cops back, the masked man then went and dashed forward to the cops in a attempt in trying to slice them in half with his tail, the cops were momentarily shocked to see the blinding speed that the masked ghoul could move in.

And just before they meet there end, a large wall rose from the ground that was form in front of them that protected them from the dangerous slash that could have easily cut them in half.

"RUN IF YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR BODY INTACT!, HE ISN'T SOMEONE TO MESS WITH", Oz said as he hold down the wall with his hands, his 'God's Wind' was glowing furiously to help out Oz as he used it to withstand the force of the attack.

Oz then used the Wall as a deadly projectile as he had it be lunch at the masked ghoul while ridding on top of it.

"what that heck, that kid is crazy", one of the cops said as he witness Oz 'riding' the fast moving wall towards the ghoul.

"shit this isn't going to be good if we let a kid die, call for reinforcement now", a female cop with blond short hair said as she order one of them to call for reinforcement.

And if they though that all the surprise were done, they saw Oz and the masked ghoul move so fast as they both were striking hits with one another with Oz landing some hits on the ghoul with rocks and punches and kicks while the masked ghoul used his long tail to strike Oz as fast as it could while smacking him around when Oz didn't see his tail in time.

The fight was truly crazy and insane to see a teenager who could 'control earth' and use it as a weapon to go up against what could be describe as a A or S rank ghoul.

And while the fight continue between Oz and the masked ghoul, a third person made there presence in the area when a red blur stood on the other side of the road.

And to say who it was, it was Emily who stood there with a scared look on her face to see her dad fighting a ghoul that was harming her dad with his scary long tail.

"papa" was all that she could say as she saw watch worriedly for her dad.

She wanted to jump in and help out any other way she could, but something told her that if she did, it would not be her dad that would get slice up in half but her.

That made her fell like she was not in any way useful that her red crimson blades started to fade away leaving her with her red crimson wings while she watch hopelessly.

But the fight then took it's self to a bad turn.

When the fight continue as it was, Oz was now showing signs fatigue as he started to slow down a bit. The long fight was already putting him to a limit and he was losing his focus.

Oz used his 'G.W' to create another tactic of his to use the ground to rip pieces of the earth and used them like bullets that were as big as baseballs.

And with a single motion of his hand, 30 fast moving projectiles move in blinding speeds as they hit the masked man in all parts of his body that was unguarded by his tail.

But this didn't faze him much as he ignore the pain and vanish form sight and appear behind Oz and using his kagune to stab Oz's left shoulder so deep that the sharp end came out the front of shoulder and having to spew out blood, Oz wanted to cry out in pain but he knew better then to not lose focus in a fight and ignore the pain.

So ignoring blood coming from his shoulder, he use 'G.W; to push himself away and gain a bit of distance from him and recover as fast as he could to make his next attack, but when he look back at his opponent, the man appear in front of him and made a violent slash across Oz's injure shoulder in a downward vertical that went form his shoulder and down to his stomach.

"pff (silence)", Oz couldn't find himself to say anything as he was stun in surprise and then caught off guard when his opponent then suddenly punch him straight forward to his face making him be sent back 5 meters back.

Those who witness the brutal attack witch were the 6 cops who were still in the scene and Ichika, Laura and Madoka who just made it to the scene to see Oz cover in blood and be lunch away in a direction look in shocked and horror fearing that he was going to die when the masked man began to walk slowly towards him as he pull out his signature knife with a dragon shape design on the blade.

Emily who was standing with a scared look on her face was crying in fear when she saw that her dad was having trouble getting up while he continue to bleed even more from his wounds.

"y-you sure did show potential, you unlike my past prey you were able to land hits on me and even make me break a sweet, but you still aren't anywhere near my level to go up against me, maybe next time you will, so until then i'll look forward to actually killing you kid, but before i leave, let me leave something behind as reminder of our well fought fight". the crazy masked man said as he went forward with his silver blade and picked up Oz by his neck and using his blade to do a down vertical slash on his left eye.

"ARRGGG", Oz yelled in pain as his left eyes began to bleed from the slash on his eye.

Everyone who was around watching were shock to see Oz getting slash by the enemy that they were almost about to jump in and help out Oz and attack the masked ghoul.

And even the four girls who just made it in time to see Oz get slash across his eye were surprise by what was going, but even they were ready to help him out and save him from getting even more hurt.

But just before they or the cops could move in to help him, Oz 'snap'.

They didn't what happen next because, after he had receive his slash across his left eye. He suddenly dashed away from were he stood and appear behind his opponent and with his left hand, he grab the back of the masked man's neck tie and swung him around so fast to the ground that it created a small quake around the area with a large crater on the ground as the masked man lay on the floor with a few broken bones from the terrifying strength that Oz had used on him.

Next Oz using his 'G.W' created a large amount of boulders that floated from all above him and then had them all come out straight at his opponent at such a speed that it broke apart and created even more projectiles because of the massive force that they had to withstand.

But he wasn't done just yet, when the masked ghoul jump out of the hole that he was in, he came out with tatter clothes and slightly broken tail and mask.

Oz seeing that he had an open chance due to his opponent having to be in the air and had no way of moving as he had noting to help him move if Oz were to attack him, he decided to do something that he could only hope would work.

He knew some of the limits on his 'God's Wind' abilities of being able to move or control stuff, so he did what came up in his head and went for it.

So when his opponent came down at him and started to rapidly strike him with his tail and hoping to land a hit on Oz in such a fast moving speed.

Oz with sharp eyes easily doge the rapid attacks by moving forward and left and right was able to get in front of him and send a fast sidekick across his face and sending the masked ghoul skidding on the floor.

Then he appear at the other side in where the man had ended up at, and using his speed he lifted the ground up and send the masked men shooting up in the air as high as he could, then Oz with a strong jump he went up in the air and follow right after him.

Next was something that everyone couldn't think to imagine to see happen ever before, when Oz went up to catch up with the enemy. Large amounts of earth materials came shooting straight up in the air from all over the places that it look as if the earth gravity was reverse.

Even other none earth materials were lifted off the ground as they went towards up the air, were it soon got form into a massive boulder.

Finally, Oz was in midair with him being up above the masked man who's mask had finally broken off to show his face.

The man had sharp but tired eyes, sharp eyebrows and a black well shave beer and blue eyes. His tail witch he used to fight all along had disappear from having to brake apart.

"l-looks like you got m-me now kid, you sure were something to fight against, that's not something i can say much since i never meet anyone who could have gone up against me. You are sure something kid" the man said with a week voice as he let his body be unmoved as he knew that he had lost this fight.

"well i could say the same, so, you still won't tell me who you work for?", Oz said as he look down at his enemy as they still keep moving up in the air but slowly loosing speed due to gravity.

"s-still going on with that?, i guess you are the type of person to not give up, w-well i'll only say this... but be warn on what kind of harm or trouble this will give you"

Meanwhile down on the ground, people only saw as Oz was way up on the air with his opponent only 3 feet below him for a good minute before Oz then made the finishing move as he send a devastating punch to his opponent.

And with this hit, he was sent straight thru the boulder were once in the core of the boulder, the massive boulder then blow up with no sign of the masked ghoul as it came crumbling down with Oz then landing on the ground after the material had finish raining down to the floor.

But upon coming down, Oz fell to his knees and then straight down on the ground. His body ache in pain and felt so heavy he couldn't move his body as it felt like stone that didn't not dear to move, those were the results from over working his body to the limit, an not forget that he was still bleeding heavily form his injuries.

And with the fight having to conclude to an end, Emily who was standing only a few feet away started running as fast as she could to make contact with her dad, Ichika, Laura and Madoka also made there way to Oz as they were worried for his safety of health.

"PAPA!", Emily with tears running down her face, went up and put herself over her dad to try and hug him while hot tears came down her face.

"Emily?", Oz said with a faint and week voice as his vision started to get blurry while he use his free hand to hold his daughter's hand and hope to comfort her.

But that was all he could remember as he black out with his last memory being Emily hugging him.

After the fight that had left the street in a complete and utter mess with earth material being everywhere and other things that were left in a complete ruin state, vehicles were wreck and some buildings were beaten up.

And a ambulance was found on the street as three medics were working on a blond patient that was being given stitches on his chest and shoulder after they had done there part to clean and fix his wounds and stopping the bleeding.

Luckily he hadn't bleed to much and the teen was now in a stable condition, but as for the mark on his left eye. That was something that they couldn't fix, he was left with a forever lasting scar on his eye.

And just a few feet away, Ichika, Laura, Madoka, Rin, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and little Emily who was seated next to Laura with her knees to her chest and arms around her legs while she cry quietly to herself while Laura was doing what she could to comfort her.

The group of teens were surely worried for Oz who has yet to wake up in 36 minutes since the end of the fight, everyone except for Ichika Laura and Madoka were confused with what had happen.

They went about and asked people on what had occur during the fight, luckily they found a group of teens that had recorded the whole fight on there phone and were able to watch the fight from start to finish.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement, they were completely surprise beyond belief when they saw Oz fight the masked ghoul.

The girls and Ichika had never witness a fight like this since it was there first time they have ever seen a person that has fought a ghoul, and in a such a large scale fight and in a high level.

After seeing the footage, they were one hundred percent convince that Oz could easily take on multiple piloted IS's without using an IS himself, and simply use his gadget to wipe them clean.

"he, he is so strong, to be able to fight someone as dangerous as him without a weapon but his bare hands and his gadget is simply unreal, I'm worried to know what he could do against us if we were to fight him with our IS", Houki said as she look down at the floor while wondering the possible outcome of the idea of Oz having to fight her.

She could easily see herself getting smacked around by Oz. And it actually got her nervous of having to actually experience that.

"yeah, and he even knock that guy so far with one punch that it's crazy to think that someone was able send someone to a wall like that.", Charlotte said as she was also looking down at the ground while speaking in a stun voice that told that she to was surprise by the details of the fight.

"yes that's true, he must have had a truly brutal or hard training in his past to have the skills to do that", Rin said.

"yeah i have to say his skills are unreal to what i am capable of, but, besides what is going on. What i want to know for myself is why you four came to my house?, Oz said that he spotted you guys coming down the road when he was walking on his way to my house, so what's the deal this time?, want to cause trouble?, because i am kind of tired of having to deal with them so give me something different for once", Ichika said with a serious and slightly angry voice.

Every time they came at him as a group back in the Academy, they always brought him problems and trouble and even more stress to him and even cause him to grow even more silver strands of hairs on the back of his head.

Hearing him speak in such a way really surprise the girls since it wasn't often they heard him speaking in a mad manner.

"w-well we just wanted to come and talk about something we found on the web about you guys and, and we just want to know if it's 'true'", Houki said in low voice as she look down at the ground while her bangs cover her eyes.

She and the other three found out why they truly left the Academy when a 'certain' bunny told her the details.

"true about what?", Ichika asked as he gave her a sharp look and a sharp tone.

"about you and Laura, you know having to find out that you guys are going to have child later in the future?, sis told me the details after i called her a bunch of times and spam her inbox". Houki said as she kept her eyes on the ground while the other three also keep there focus on the ground.

Each of the four girls had love for Ichika ever since they meet him in the begging of there enrollment in there first year in the Academy, they all tired to see who could have win his love by doing 'what was best or what was reasonable' in order to get his love and attention, even if it meant having to keep other girls away who actually were normal and took there time to talk to him and even make him smile and laugh alongside him.

It made them rather jealous that a simple girl could gain his attention so easily while they had to struggle to gain his attention, and when they question him about him and any girl who he spoke with, he would say that he liked them because they seem fun to hang out whit, this only drove them to be a bit more aggressive that how they already were. But Laura was the only one who wasn't like the four.

She took her moment to see things thru and act in any given way to speak with Ichika and gain a close relationship with him, even when they were angry that she or anyone gain his attention or when he simply went and ignore them, they would pull out there IS and start chasing after him and wanting to 'set him straight'.

It sure was one hell of a way to gain someone's attention if you were freaking shooting at him with weapons that could kill a person or destroy a building.

But anyhow, when they found out that both Ichika and Laura were now dating out of the blue and also 'leaving' the IS Academy, they couldn't believe at what exactly they just heard that they stomp there way to Ichika's dorm where they also heard that Ichika and Laura were sleeping in together.

So right there and then they knock on his door and moments later Ichika had came out to open the door to show himself all dressed up in a suit and tie with Laura in the room dressed as well with a similar get up as Ichika.

And they even saw the luggage that was all packed up and ready to go on the side of the room.

And then, well, they heard from what he had to say to confirm what they feared. Ichika and Laura were dating and were leaving the IS Academy, and he even told them that he seek to get rid of any connections that they had together as 'friends', he even said that he felt that it didn't even feel like they were friends to begin with.

So after that they felt into depression, knowing that the guy they love and hold feelings for was already going out with someone else and said that he seek to not see them again.  
It sure was something rough to go thru, they couldn't go on without knowing that Ichika wish to not see them again, he had change them so much in just 3 1/2 years since they started attending the IS Academy that they almost felt betrayed by him leaving them behind.

He had given them the cold shoulder and left with Laura to do something that he said was "something more useful than fighting for the entertainment of the rich and political people and do something with my talent".

After that they were left puzzle with what he actually meant when they heard on the news on the second day of his departure that he and Laura were joining an organization called CCG or Commission of Counter Ghoul.

Something that they didn't know anything about, so they did there research and found out what it was, when they did they though that they were crazy for wanting to join CCG that would have them fight against people that could eat them and use weapons of there body.

But when they remember that Ichika had told them that they left for 'another reason', that drew them even more confuse as to what they were actually doing.

So, when they tried to figure out what was the 'other reason', Tabane came out of the blue to deliver something for her for her IS that needed an upgrade. Houki and the girls ask her if she could help them with there investigation. And when they asked her if she would help them, she said no and then she simply told them that she was a major part as to why the two left the Academy, and then she had vanish without any other words with a smirk on her face and tongue sticking out to taunt them.

So one thing led to another and then Tabane ended up telling them that Laura was pregnant and her and Ichika were going to become parents by 9 months time.

And the rest is history, so now we are here were Ichika was being question by the four girls who were still keeping there gaze on the floor to avoid Ichika's stare.

"hmm so she told you, (sigh) well with her (Tabane) i guess it wouldn't be long until you four found out". Ichika said as he felt a bit frustrated that Tabane had told them a bit to soon.

He really wanted to keep it a secret from the four, it wasn't that he hated them or dislike them that much. It was simply that he didn't trust them with them keeping a secret of his, and it was even harder for him to tell them at some point because Cecilia and Rin had very big mouth that they would easily spreed this stuff all around for everyone to gossip about, and then it would lead to trouble.

"we were hoping that you guys would figure it out later in the future, because right know as it is we are simply handling with so much stuff that we wanted to deal with as little as problems as possible", Laura said as she hold Emily in her arms as she let the little girl sleep in her arms.

"b-but i mean, we are still friends aren't we?, we know each other for 4 years doesn't that mean anything to you two?", Rin said as she almost shouted out the last few words of her.

She really was a bit tick of that they would act so cold towards them. And the same could be said for the other three who shared the same emotions.

"well what dose being 'friends' mean to you?, as far i am concern you don't treat friends like your pet dog that needs to be held by a leash, nor have have control or say in what they should do with there own time. A friend shouldn't have to tell someone what to do or have to shoot at ME WHEN I AM SIMPLY TALKING TO A CLASSMATE AND NOT HAVE THE IDEA THAT I AM PLANNING TO HAVE SEXUAL MORALS WITH THEM WITH EVERY GIRL A SIMPLY TALK TO", Ichika said in truly pissed of tone that he almost felt like have to crush something to control his anger.

And his sudden change in raise in his tone cause the girls to look up in shock having to see him so angry. There was only a few times that he got so angry that it scared them to see what he did in his angry state, it could easily match his sister's temper on a 'bad day'.

"if we were really friends then why do you treat me like some sort of ANIMAL ON A LEASH?, Me and Dan and Ran treat each with respect and normality, i can't see why you can't act like it, HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT TO SEE ME AS A PERSON AND NOT AS SOME SORT OF POSSESSION OF YOURS?", Ichika said as he was letting his temper ran lose, if it was you who had to go thru the same experience as he did, you would have done the same.

"I mean really, i have know Oz for at least 2 days and we treat each other with respect and fairness without anything being set as unfair, i already know that you guys love me all through the years but i chose not to respond to your feelings simply because how you guys acted like. You really think i want to be with someone as possessive and selfish as y'all", Ichika said.

"and just the fact that when we went on mission and i had to go in alone and deal with something dangerous or a simple task and i could chose who i could have taken with me, you four except for Laura had to treat it as some sort of competition and even point your weapon at me to force me to pick you, and it would even lead to you guys having to be put down by Chifuyu".

Ichika said as he stop his talking to let himself cool down and relax and let his temper go down.

He didn't wanted to create a bigger commotion than it already was as some people were looking at the scene with surprise looks.

"i just can't see you guys as friends, nor as people that i can hold trust with. If... if you want to try again then i suggest you start by leaving me alone, take some time to think on how you will 'treat' me, because through those 3 and a half years you treated me nothing like a friend". Ichika said with a more calmer tone.

Hearing his words got the girls in a depressed state, he might be sounding a bit brutal or even cruel, but what he was saying was all true, and the girls couldn't put themselves to say anything against it.

The atmosphere felt very uncomfortable and awkward that nobody knew what to do or say, but in due time the girls left the area leaving Ichika and Laura with Emily who had fallen asleep in her arms.

Things were starting get interesting.


	10. Home base guys

**Chapter 10: Home base guys**

* * *

After the mess that occur in the streets of Japan where Oz fought what could possibly be mark as a A or S Rank Ghoul and left the street in a complete and utter mess.

1 hour after the end of the whole fight, Oz manage to wake up with a minimum aching body pain, and was greeted by Ichika and Laura who were worried for his well being and by a crying but very happy Emily who hugged him and didn't wanted to let go from holding onto her dad.

So after checking with the medics and a few words with the cops to figuring out what had happen and how it lead to the big fight that left the street in a mess.

An extra 2 hours of talking and other meaningless stuff, they were free to go back to where they wish to go witch in there decision was to go back to Ichika's house to continue there remodeling.

So they did and when they got there, they were meet with Hunter and Victoria who were seated in some chairs that they pull out from the house and place them in the garage so that they could wait for them, and to also protect there house from getting robbed from anyone since they left the doors open when they went running.

So nothing was stolen expect for a few drinks that Hunter and Victoria took to quench there thirst.

But either way, the five teenagers and little Emily were back at Ichika's house were they were question by the two siblings as to where they have been.

The two siblings said that they had arrive just a hour ago due to them having to finish what they need to do back home so they arrive at 10 instead of 3 in the afternoon.

So having to be asked where they have left off, the three took some chairs and placed them in the garage where they discussed what had occur in the two hours that they were gone.

So time went by and they were able to talk about what they have done and experience, the two siblings were surely shocked to know what Oz had done and how reckless it was of him to chase after the enemy.

But before they could talk to him with lectures and tell him why he shouldn't have done that and not to do it again without reason, Oz simply said that he had gather Intel from the enemy himself.

"the last moment before i took care of the enemy for good, he was able to give me information as to who he was working for, and even a clue as to where we could find them", Oz said as he smirk to show them that in this reckless decision of his had actually enable him to gather some valuable information about there new found enemy.

And of course they were surprise knowing that Oz had been able to gather information about there enemy.

"and it looks like our first clue isn't so easy, apparently the dude likes poetry because the clue he gave me, it sure sounds like one", Oz said.

"well if the clue he gave you leads to were the base is located, then who dose he work for?", Victoria said as wonder who the guy was working with.

"well he works for a group called, 'Dark Revelation', or DR for short, he told me that they were tasked with gathering information on chosen people so that they can steal that information and use it for there own. And the only way they could get this 'information' would be when either, capture the target or killed the target and then used them for there dark plans", Oz said.

"and what would they want with there targets that they caught?", Laura asked with a serious and focus look on her face.

"hmm well if they were looking out for us, i would probably say that they were watching over you two (points at Ichika and Laura) and your daughter Oz, Emily is the first person in history to be a half human half ghoul that is able to live as a free human with no Ghoul effects besides her having to use a kagune that any Ghoul has control of". Madoka said as she gave them a simple hint on why they would want to gather info on them.

"yeah that makes just about sense, Emily could already be seen as a price treasure to human biology and advancement into human evolution, there is bound to be some crazy smart scientist or rich criminal people that would pay top dollar to have the same abilities that Emily has, or maybe to twist up there crazy plans and take it farther than what it is", Hunter said as he explain one of the reasons why they would be watch by DR.

"and who ever let out information about you two having a child in the future, they are interested in knowing when your child will be born so that they can take away your child for there plans. and it would make reason as to why they would want your child". Madoka said.

"yeah i mean, I am the only male that can ever use a Infinite Stratos and Laura herself is a born super soldier that was created for the military back in Germany, and now that 'they' know about our future, that spells 'treasure' to those people once our child is born". Ichika said as he started to sound worried about there knew found problems.

"yeah... this spells a whole amount of shit that's going to go down, well i think we should go buy some guns and maybe a tank vehicle and some bullet proof windows and cameras", Madoka said as she started to name out some stuff that she personally thinks would be important for them, but not for everyone as they though that maybe she was simply being funny about the unnecessary equipment.

But i did said 'not' everyone, Oz and Laura found her opinion very interesting and possibly serious.

Laura still being new to parenting and things such a 'normal' life, she listen to her words as a 'must'.

Meaning that what Madoka just said was something she found helpful, even thou it sounded crazy.

And just before Ichika could protest about what his sister was implying, Laura stood up and pull out her phone. And after dialing a few numbers and then placing it next to hear ear, she said.

"...Clarissa this is me Commander Laura Bodewig, ...yes yes everything is going fine, yes me and Ichika are doing fine, yeah...no not right now, listen do you think you and the unit can come to Ichika's house to drop of some supplies ASAP?", Laura said as she started talking on the phone while slowly walking inside of the house while speaking to her unit back at Germany.

And hearing her talk about wanting to get 'materials' to the house as soon as possible, it made it obvious as to what she was speaking about as she could be heard naming the names of weaponry and other military materials and supplies.

Ichika who was worried about Laura wanting to bring military stuff to his home, he went up and chased after her inside the house to try and stop her from making a troublesome mistake.

And of course it was funny having to see Ichika having to run after Laura while the rest laugh at the scene.

So now it was Oz, Madoka, Hunter, Victoria and Emily.

"well i guess we are going to be seeing some of those things pretty soon hahaha" Hunter said while laughing at the fact that Laura took Madoka's advice a bit too serious then how she should have.

"yeah but i wouldn't mind having to ride in a military armed vehicle, I've seen some of the stuff that Germany makes with it's technology and i got to say that they come up with some kick-ass stuff for there military and there equipment looks sick", Oz said as he spoke in a excited tone when started to describe some of the stuff that Germany made with's technology for it's military.

"yeah i have heard that there technology for it's military is way stronger then that of America, and it ties alongside Japan", Hunter said.

"I wonder if that upsets america that they don't have the bigger badder guns anymore, my father said that America was a bit 'salty' with the fact that they were behind in power in there military advancements". Victoria said.

"hmm well it's about time that someones steps up on the podium besides them, anyways so tomorrow is the big day isn't it, tomorrow we will be leaving on our long trip across the world to hunt down some ghouls, ain't that crazy", Hunter said with a tired yawn as he stretch his arms while leaning back in his seat.

"yeah it's kind of crazy to know that tomorrow we will be going off in our first mission as an Investigator for CCG, wait, are we already consider as an Investigator?, or do we still have to wait to be consider as one?", Oz asked.

"no we are already consider as an 'Investigator' for CCG, but at the same time we have to show that we are worthy to be called one, i have heard about a lot of new 'Investigators' that go on calling themselves that so freely that they ended getting themselves killed on the first day of hunting down Ghouls", Victoria said.

"yeah that sounds somewhat relevant, same dumb idiots back in Phantom Tasks though that they were unbeatable simply because they were in the biggest baddest terrorist army and thought they could take on anyone, poor bastards got themselves killed so easily they died with that stupid smile on there faces", Madoka said as she told them of how she remember a few people back in her past job that got themselves killed.

"well that sure sounds like fun, i guess the rookies are always the first to go huh?. Well i won't be a fool to know some of the mistakes they did, me and Victoria almost made some of the same mistakes when we were sent by the higher ups to go and collect information from the future and have it be used as our own progression for our technology and military advancements, i can say we had some close calls", Hunter said recalling how there times were somewhat similar.

"really, say, how far have you guys really gone into the future?, i know you guys only went about 5 years from today but, have you guys gone further than that or just two or three years from now?", Oz asked as he question the two siblings if they had ever gone any further in time with the time travel machine that there parents have created.

"hmm no not really, we aren't authorization to do that kind of thing on our own without reason or governmental approval, and if we did it on our own, it would have been seen as us going as rogues, but no we haven't gone anywhere that far into the future, it won't be right to mess with the future when we can change things now", Hunter said as he told him that they haven't gone anywhere that far in the future.

"yeah but at the same time we went back to the same day that we went on our first experience of the machine, it still looks like it was a few years back", Victoria said with a tired voice knowing that things haven't change for the future.

A few weeks back, they were order to see if the future had been change slightly or at least some, but instead, it was still the same as it was years back. Rubble, trash, fire, smoke and dead corpses.

"we were hoping to see some changes and some minimum things but... nothing really had change" Victoria said as she look to the ground wondering if her's and her brother's hard work had been so far for nothing.

The amount of things and hard work that they have gone thru in the past years was there time and dedication in order to hope for a change for the future for the better, but after having to visit the future to see if there hard work had given fruit.

It was still the same as it was many years back.

"so far nothing has given the potential to change the future, except for the fact that we fought the war with our new armed allies in the future instead of fighting with only America, Europe and Canada alone in the war". Hunter replayed.

"so not much had change (sigh), well at least we can hope to change things now for the better for the future. With me having to take care of Emily now, i want to make sure i can do what i can to make sure she grows up living in a safe world, if the war is as horrible as you guys tell us, then she is going to end up learning the horrors of war. That's not something i want her to learn in her age", Oz said with a worried tone as he told them on how he was worried for his daughter's future.

"well you got 2 years from now until the war actually starts, and 1 year from now will be when all the IS around the world are gone missing and then everything follows with it", Hunter said.

"is that so?, hmm... i wonder if the 'rabbit' my have any role in it. Tell me something, what kind of group of people or organization would want with some many IS units and start up a war and not even use the stolen IS in the war?, it doesn't make any sense at all to me as to why they would go in all that trouble to do that and do nothing with it", Madoka said sounding confuse as to the objective of the enemy stealing the IS.

"that's something that we have been confused as well, we still don't understand why they did it when the report read that the stolen IS were never used again after being stolen, it still bothers us why they chose to do it, but then again 'if' there objective was to start a war, then i guess they won on that". Hunter replayed.

"so is that really there objective with the IS?, to steal it and then cause a war with many big nations and then end up ruining life on earth with there nukes?, if it is then i guess they did a good job, but then again, the IS do have the nations greatest technology that they created so capturing the IS might mean they could use it's tech for there army or country, but then it depends on who used it", Oz said while he put himself in though on who could use it on the war.

But then again, he still had no knowledge on anything about the future or anything of what Hunter or Victoria know about.

"(sigh) yeah that sounds about right, me and Victoria could have gone on a few more trips into the machine to collect information but... the nations in the future have such a strong and highly improve security that getting into different countries is now impossible, you could get around the border by simply shooting your way thru". Hunter replay.

"dang, i guess they don't trust anyone that's outside there country. Well now that we are here and we finish telling our stories, how about we continue cleaning up the house?, there is still a whole lot of things we got to do here so let's jump back to it", Oz said as stood up from his seat and went to the side of the garage that had bags of trash and began carrying it outside to throw it onto the large wooden cargo were the trash was being collected.

So the rest follow his lead and began doing what they could to help out with the cleaning and throwing out trash and putting things in order around the house.

Ichika and Laura also join after having end there call with Clarissa and Ichika was unable to stop her from having to make the call to send over military equipment to his house in 3 days time.

But other then that, Ichika, Hunter, Oz and Madoka did the heavy work by moving heavy stuff, picking items up and moving them either down stairs or up the stairs while Laura and Victoria and Emily did the clean up after the boys and Madoka were done doing some tasks around the house.

5 hours in and they were done cleaning up, and then it was them having to have lunch at the house with Oz and Ichika making dinner as they made what could be describe as a feast.

But other than that, the meal was great while being followed with some laughs and jokes that they told to pass time and then taking there moment to enjoy there meal while speaking to one another.

So now it was 5 in the afternoon and the last of there task were done, all except for one.

After having to check if anything was left untreated or trash or material was left. Madoka had asked Ichika the same question as before.

"so are you sure you don't want to set this room as base?, i mean it's pretty big and it could fit a lot of stuff, also i need to do something while you guys are gone for who knows how long, i could help you guys out on some Intel gathering or making sure that you guys aren't being traced or hacked by someone, i can help you guys from afar".  
Madoka said as she lean on the door entrance of the room that they were looking at that was left empty with only a few brown boxes neatly stacked on the corner.

"hmm, well, i guess we can. I mean i can already tell you are going to be board without anything to do so i guess we can, here (hands her his debit card) i have about 54,525 dollars left on my account, buy what you think you will need but don't go overkill and buy large mechanical things OK", Ichika said as he handed her his debit card witch he had used previously to purchase some of things for the house.

"wow were did you get all that cash from?, did you robbed some banks or what?", Madoka said slightly surprise having to hear her brother say that he has over 54k in his bank account, a normal teenager at his age shouldn't be able to have that much money so soon.

"no not really, when you are called by the school or by some groups to help out in dealing with tasks through the years that i was in the IS Academy, they tent to pay you a lot for the job". Ichika said as he told her how he took some 'side' jobs while he was in the school.

"oh and did Nee-san let you do it or did you hide it from her?", Madoka said with a grin while giving him a look that said, "you sneaky boy".

"well, i kind of hide it from her, but that's not the point, anyways just make sure you don't over spend alright", Ichika said as gave off a small laugh at her while telling her not to overspend his money while he left the room to go to the front of the house were the rest were at talking to one another.

But when he did, Madoka couldn't help but give of a mischief smile while a pair of stars appear on her eyes.

"oh i promise not to spend _to much"_ , Madoka said while let out a small but evil laugh as she pull out a laptop from her backpack that was on the ground and open it up to start buying things online for the room.

Needless to say, the room was going to have a whole lot of new stuff in it very soon. A lot of stuff.

Meanwhile back at the front of the house.

"well i guess it's time for us to go back home, it was fun being here and having to help out with the house, we haven't had the time do something fun and tiring at the same time, it was fun" Hunter said as he shook hands with Oz and Laura who were with them to say bye.

"I hope we can do something like this again, hopefully it can be once you have your baby Laura", Victoria said as she gave Laura a hug while also having to shake hands with Oz and Emily.

"y-yeah i hope so to, i just wonder how it will go in a few months" Laura said while looking a bit embarrassed with how Victoria mention the baby part. She is still new to things like this so she was still having trouble having to get use to it.

"same, can't wait to see the cute little thing in the months that come around", Victoria replay while give her a cheerful smile.

"so i guess we will see you guys tomorrow, once the mission takes flight and we are sent around the world to hunt down ghouls". Oz said.

"yeah and i can't wait to go and see some of the countries that are out there, we never been outside of japan so it's going to be kind of fun for us to have to spend some time over there", Hunter said as he told him how the mission will be fun when they get the chance to visit and explore some of the countries that they make a trip to.

"really well i guess i could say the same, i was going to be able to go on a school trip to Europe but, something had hold me back so i couldn't go", Oz said.

"well i hope this time we can go travel there together, at least before it's destroyed. Well anyhow i guess will see you tomorrow bye". Hunter said as he and his sister wave there hands at them before they made there way to street and got in a black car that belong to them and then rolled out of the area and left.

"well i guess we should go to, i need to go back home and make sure i have everything packed for tomorrow, and to also buy Emily her Ice cream that i had promised her" Oz said as he carried Emily in his arms while Emily who heard the word Ice Cream couldn't help but get excited about her favorite food.

"ok then, well see you soon then", Laura said as she wave goodbye at him as he turn around and with a single kick to the ground, he was off running in blinding speed off in the distance.

So with the Laura went walking back inside were she found Ichika taking a seat on there new brown leather couch as he took the moment to catch his breath.

So seeing him being seated with his eyes closed, Laura went about and took a seat next to him and lean her head on his shoulder were he responded back by putting his free arm around her.

"the house looks a lot more comfortable doesn't it, feels like what you would call home", Ichika said as he keep his eyes closed while having Laura next to him.

"it sure dose feel like it, so, are you ready for tomorrow?. We get to go on our long trip mission, and hunt down ghouls", Laura said with a tired tone while resting her head on his shoulder while having her eyes close.

"ill be as ready as ever, once we are out there traveling around the world and hunting down dangerous criminals called ghouls, i promise to protect the both of us alright, this 'ghouls' from what we saw today are something to take on seriously, we can't afford to think so carelessly once we are around them", Ichika said as he keep his eyes close while holding Laura close to him.

"then i hope you do, i don't wish to fall in combat while i carry our future child, but at the same time i will put in my all when it comes to fighting, and i know that we wont be able to use our IS because we will be traveling in unrestricted areas and we are legally not allowed to use them, so i promise to put as much effort that i can to not hold back", Laura said.

"well you were born and raised in the military so you already had the upper hand for a long time, but, yeah we should really be more dependent in our own skills and not much on our IS", Ichika replayed as he told her how they should be more depended in there own skills than being so depended in there IS like they were back in the Academy.

They were so depended in there IS's in the past that they have almost forgotten how to fight physically outside there IS, only him and Laura were able to fight normally without there IS and survive fights without having to die in combat.

And they were sure happy that they could survive those past fights without losing there life's.

Meanwhile with Oz.

After leaving Ichika's house and going off with Emily in his hands and arriving at a near by Ice Cream store, Oz had let Emily go and pick the types of flavors of Ice Cream that she would like to get for herself while he watch closely to what she wanted and help her look at the ones that she couldn't see and lifted her up.

"papa i want that one, and that one looks pretty too, can i have this one too?", Emily said excitedly as she looked at the large variety of colors and flavors that were displayed behind the glass cover while she pointed at the ones that look mostly colorful and vibrant.

Oz couldn't help but laugh at her cheerful tone and excited mood that she was in, and sure she might be getting a bit carried away with how much Ice Cream she wanted but, he did promise her Ice Cream once they were done helping Ichika at his house and he owed her that much since he literally scared her to death early in the morning when blacked out after the fight he had with the masked ghoul.

So he didn't mind having to pay at least 45$ for that much Ice Cream for one person, especially for his little girl who had stars in her eyes and a bit of drool coming from her mouth.

But he had to eventually stop her because he was sure that she wouldn't be able to eat it all alone.

"ok i think that's in off for now, besides we have more of it at home remember", Oz said as he raised her up to his shoulders and then had her sat there so that he could get the employee to pick the flavors of ice creams that Emily had called out and have it be placed in a large waffle bowel.

So 4 minutes later he was now seated on one of the tables with Emily seated in front of him as she took out her spoon to start eating the mountain that was her Ice Cream, but he wasn't going to let her eat it all alone so he also used his spoon to take some bites from the mountain of Ice Cream.

But while he eat alongside Emily, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so reaching into his pocket he took out his phone and looked at the screen to see the named "Lottie" (Charlotte) displayed on his screen.

So seeing a message from his friend, he tapped on it to read what she had send him. And once open, he began reading the message to see what it said.

' _Hey Oz it's me, i just wanted to say how you are doing?, i went over to your house at around 11 but your mom and dad said that you went out to go help someone with something, so I went shopping for a bit and came back at around 4 to see if you were back but you still haven't arrive back home, i just wanted to talk to you about some stuff, and also spend some time together, not in any sort of way like romantic way or like a date just a simple friend related way. And to also talk to you about something personal"._

"well that is something, hmm" Oz said with a bit of curiosity in his voice after having to read the message from his friend, so after reading it he replay back with a message of his own.

 _"hey Lottie i am doing find, sorry i didn't respond to you earlier, i was busy doing some heavy lifting at a friend's house by helping with some house renovations, so sorry about that, if i knew you were coming over to my house to meet me then i would have stayed a bit longer so that i could have talk with you, my bad"._

Oz type down his choice of words on his phone before he tap 'send' on his phone and waited for her respond.

And just like that, a few seconds later he got a replay.

" _oh, sorry i guess i should have contacted you first then, well were you now?, i am at a bakery store buying some bread that my mom wanted for dinner, so if you are anywhere near i could possibly meet up with you" - Charlotte replayed.  
_  
 _"well i am at a Ice Cream shop called 'Ice Cream Frontier' with Emily, i had promised her to get her Ice cream once i was done helping out with the job so yeah", Oz said._

 _"oh... well hmm Oz look towards the window" Charlotte said._

And when he read her message, something in his head told him that maybe she was closer than they both though they were.

So when he turn his head to the window and look out to the street and to the building across, he spotted Charlotte waving at him from the inside of the store while she hold a brown bag that contain some of the bread that she had just purchase.

And without even turning his face, he typed down on his phone and tap send while keeping his eye on Charlotte who was still looking at him. And when she saw that she got a new message from him, she look down to see the message say.

" _found you XD"_

Scene Change

Now we find Charlotte sitting down next to Oz as she and him watch Emily gobble down the large amount of Ice Cream that was on her plate and continue to eat it as if she just started.

It was sure surprising to know that Emily can eat so much with little rest, even at her age, not many kids an eat a whole mountain of Ice Cream and not having to stop for a rest. She just keep eating it down like it was nothing.

"she sure loves Ice Cream, so how much did you actually pay for this?", Charlotte said as she looked at Emily who was eating her the Ice cream like crazy.

"hmm, oh i think it was like $54 dollars in total, plus $12 dollars for the bowl she is eating out of", Oz said as he told her the price he had to pay for Emily's desert.

"what!, t-that's way to much, how can a little girl like her eat something like that?", Charlotte asked whit a shocked look on her face after having to hear just how much he had to pay for her.

"well apparently her, to be fair she is someone special remember, anyhow so what do you want to talk about?, yo said that you wanted to talk about something personal?", Oz said as he turn his face to her so that he could talk to her a bit more seriously, but when he did, Charlotte had a look of shock when she saw hi's eye that had cut that went down.

"w-what happen to your eye?, did something bad happen to you?, did you get hurt?, dose it still hurt?, are you blind from that eye or is it blurry?", Charlotte said with a scared voice as she lean in closer to him to look at his injure eye.

Well not necessarily injure since he could still see but it was still red due to it been fresh from the morning and it being dried from the dried blood that protected the cut from getting infested.

"oh this, (touches his eye) well it's kind of a long story but let's just say that i got cut", Oz said wanting to avoid the conversation of him having to tell her about the fight he was in the morning, in fighting the enemy ghoul that was spying on him, he wish not to worry her as he fear that it might bring up problems for not just him but for the both of them.

But even with him saying that, Charlotte wasn't fully settle with such simple words, so she chose to push it to see if she could get him to tell her the truth.

"no that is something you can't possible get buy getting 'cut' simply, there is something your aren't telling me so please tell me the truth to what happen to your eye", Charlotte said with an almost angry tone in her voice, she would have sounded mad or angry if it wasn't that she sounded like she was ready to cry.

So not wanting to cause a scene, Oz wanted to say or do something to calm her down so that they wouldn't make such a scene in the store with half of the people already looking at them.

But Emily who was watching them both was the first to react in what could be a surprise for the both, Emily got up from her seat and instantly jump straight towards Charlotte and used her small arms to huge her worried 'mom', she still believe that she was her mom because of her hazy memories that she had in her head.

"mama don't cry, papa got that nasty cut when he fought the bad man that was hurting papa when he went after him, bad man hurt him in the eye when he was in the ground and couldn't do anything, so don't worry he is ok", Emily said as she spoke quiet rapidly and scared as she told Charlotte how he had gotten the scar on his eye.

And she said it all while having her head buried on to her chest witch was right in between her breasts and cause her to grow a red blush, but when she heard what Emily said on how Oz got the cut on his eye, she look at Oz with a worried look.

And Oz who saw the look on her eyes, he simply let out a puff of air and said.

"yeah i fought a 'guy' that was intruding our privacy, (starts whispering close to her) the guy wasn't a normal person but a guy that was sent from a organization to keep an eye on us, I could tell you more but right now there are ears around us", Oz said as he move his eyes onto the people around him so that she could get that message.

And she did understand what he meant by that, she always knew what he meant even if it was something over complicated, so she didn't ask anymore and simply nodded her head.

"ill tell you the rest of the information later but, Emily get off please (pulls her away from Charlotte) and also what was the other piece of information that you wanted to tell me on your message?, you said that you wanted to tell me something personal", Oz said as he pull Emily away from Charlotte and put her on his lap while pulling her bowl of Ice Cream and spoon so that she can continue eating her treat.

"oh that, well, you know how you and Echo are going to join CCG for the next 4 years?", Charlotte said with a nervous voice as she move her eyes from him to the ground, all while moving in way that showed that she was nervous on telling him on what she wish to say.

"yeah, Echo and I will be going on a 4 year plan to fight for CCG, and actually tomorrow will be the day that me and her will be send out to start our first days as Investigators for CCG, I'm kind of excited and a bit nervous actually. It will be the first time i get send out on a real life mission to fight Ghouls, just thinking about it makes me a bit anxious about the whole thing, but i'll hold strong, i won't let anything hold me back", Oz said while he look out the window as he wonder of on his thoughts for the future.

"yes well, i know that the organization is very dangerous and very important as they help protect people from dangerous ghouls, also, since we are talking about it, it might sound a bit strange or hard to believe but, what do you think about the idea of 'me' going alongside with you guys on the mission for CCG?", Charlotte said as she move a bit skirmish in her seat.

"hmm well i would say that it would be surprising to know the fact that you would want to join, last time you told me you said that you wish to be a lead fashion artist in the fashion industry were you could have your fashion designs being sold and seen by lead fashion industries", Oz said as he mention her personal goal in life as an lead fashion artist.

She already spent most of her time sketching plenty of designs on to her sketch book, actually if he remember correctly, the last time he was at her house and looked at her desk, he found at the very least over 30 large sketch books.

And they sure were impressive to see, she sure did had a talent for it and he love the artistic way she drew them.

"well yeah, i still want to do it, i mean i don't plan on giving up on that goal. I have spent a lot of time developing new designs, I-I even made some sketches that might suit you, but, besides that, i just wanted to say that I-I-i will be joining CCG with you and Echo, and ill be a part of X-Divison starting tomorrow, so, are you ready to go ghoul hunting across the world?".

* * *

Sorry that it took so long for me to publish this chapter, i was so busy with freaking hell (school finals) so i wasn't able to work on the story, but now i can, so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter


	11. Onto the Mission

**Chapter 11: Onto the mission  
**

* * *

"I see, well, that's really something i didn't expected, wow", Oz said with a full on surprise look on his face as he looked back at Charlotte who was looking straight to the ground as they walk together down the street with Emily in between them as they walk towards Charlotte's home.

"yeah i kind of decided that maybe i could be of some help to you if i also went along to fight alongside you and Echo, and after i got the information from Yukinori yesterday, I saw that we will be traveling around the world to hunt down escaped and criminal ghouls that have flee japan and have fled to other countries. So i am also looking forward to going on the mission, but i am bit more nervous really", Charlotte said.

"yeah i can see that, but are you still sure you want to go along with this?, i mean i am not calling you useless or week because i know very well that you can defend for yourself and fight but, i mean once we go on the mission, we will be putting our life's on the line practically almost every day", Oz said as he spoke in a worried tone in his voice wanting to know if his friend was positive on her decision.

"i understand the consequences that come with it, and i was giving a lot of though before i made the decision so i am positive on my decision on joining CCG, also i can let you go explore all those cool places around the world if you don't take me out on some places or sight seeing", Charlotte said as she turn to look at Oz and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"well then i guess my wallet will be feeling a lot lighter in the upcoming months", Oz said with a small laugh as he joked about the idea of her being the one for him losing money in the upcoming months because of her.

And that earn him a slight shove from her.

"ha ha ha, well if that's the case then i guess you will be alright we taking me out to places right?", Charlotte said as she poke him in a teasing manner with her elbow.

"sure sure, maybe when you get the chance to beat me in a dual for once or in a cooking competition, your cooking skills could use a bit more work" Oz said with a snicker as he saw the look of embarrassment that she had on her face, she never really could beat him in a hand to hand combat in there past duels or cook as good as him or his sister who learn how to cook at professional level at the age of 12, or like Echo who master cooking at the age of 15.

"well my bad i wasn't raised by two master chefs, but i plan on getting better, it's just i don't have as much time as i wish i could", Charlotte said as she gave her opinion or reason as to why she wasn't as good of a cook as he was.

"well then how about we make up time huh?, i mean we have almost 4 whole years to do it, so why not?, i want to see if you can beat me on either two things", Oz said in a half challenging half teasing manner.

And of course it did made her want her to speak up a bit to challenge his words but, then again he would say something that would top his words.

So the next few minutes went by and after walking for about 20 minutes, Oz and Charlotte and Emily made it to Charlotte's house were they said there goodbyes and left.

Now it was about 7:12 PM, almost 48 minutes till dark. And it was still a 50 minute walk to there home due to traffic and busy streets.

Man Japan surely does come alive at dark, you barely have in off space to walk in.

But oh well, it might be a hassle but at least for Emily, it was something of amazement, she for the first time has never seen so many people cross on a large street with so many people going on about doing there life decisions and more.

But what really thru her in for a surprise was the amount of colors and things that appear on large monitor screens that would show advertisements and commercials and other various types of business details, but that wasn't what really matter for her, what really matter for her was what she was seeing.

So much was happening around her that she didn't know where to keep her eye on. She would look at one thing and then on another and then at another thing.

Oz who was carrying her on his shoulders, he smile at the way that Emily seem to be enjoying herself with the sudden changes in surroundings, she was so easily distracted and so easily impressed that she would say words of astonishment that a person would say when they see something amazing or new.

But if she thinks that she has seen a lot, then she is wrong, because once they get to travel around the world, that's when they get to see and experience a whole lot of new things.

"just wait until we get to travel Emily, once we head out on the mission, you are going to see a whole lot more than this", Oz said with a smile as he continue walking forward with Emily looking up in astonishment as they keep on moving forward.

Tomorrow is a new day and a new road in life.

Scene change

Now it was the very next day and morning has come and we find Oz at home with him having to pack up his and Emily's stuff into there luggage that he had next to the wall of his room.

Oz was dressed nicely in a black and white suit with a white long sleeve undershirt and a green tie and black pants and black shoes. He was told that he needed to be nicely dressed for when they went to the airport to leave and had to meet up with some people.

So he woke up and got neatly dressed after his morning shower.

And while he pack up his stuff, his mom was helping Emily eat her breakfast since they woken up at around 5 in the morning to get things ready while he pack there things for the trip, they were told to meet up at the airport and meet up with Yukinori at around 7, so it was important that they woke up early to get there on time.

But while he continue to pack up his items into his luggage, his sister Ada who was dressed up in her night gown, she was stood next to his door way as she watch her brother pack up.

She like her parents and everyone who work at the restaurant, had found what type of work Oz would be tasked with at CCG, when he had arrive home with the visible scar on his eye, everyone and including his family had ask him out of concern as to what happen to him.

So that night he came home, he told them everything that he had done that day including his fight with the enemy masked ghoul and his mission that is par with CCG and the details that follow with it, and of course they were shocked knowing that he had fought a ghoul days before he even began working for CCG, and then they got a bit sad knowing that he will be gone for at least 4 years.

But the one who was the most sad about his departure for his long term mission was his sister Ada. Ever since yesterday she hasn't been able to go to sleep or even rest without rustling around her bed.

But now she was here standing just a few mere feet away from her brother as she watch him pack up his items for his long trip mission.

"so, i guess you will be leaving today", Ada said with a low tone as she spoke with her head down.

Oz having to hear his sister's voice, he stop momentarily to turn his attention to his sister who was standing by his doorway.

"yeah i guess so Ada, (turns around to continue packing) today is when I start my 4 years as an Investigator for CCG, and i get to go around the world and hunt down run away ghouls, it should be fun but at the same time a bit dangerous", Oz said casually as he spoke.

"But i hope that it can be a bit more safe then just having to work all around the clock, but then again if i wish to come back home sooner i will have to work that extra 5% or i won't be able to come back sooner" Oz said.

"do you really think you can make it back home sooner than the four years that you are gone?", Ada said with her hands together with a hopefully tone in her voice.

"sure, ill just have to put in that extra 5 percent and maybe i can come home earlier. But then again, (moves closer to her) something is telling me that you don't want me to go, Ada, you don't have to worry much about me ok, you know i can handle myself very well", Oz said with a calm and low tone as he attempt to reassure his worried sister.

"...", Ada didn't wish to say anything as she couldn't help but find any words that would express how she was feeling. But if anything, the tears that ran down her face was in of to show Oz that Ada was sad to have to see him go away.

He didn't blame her, he had already worried her in off with the accident that he was in and he came home slightly injure with his fight against the enemy ghoul.

So if anything he already owed her a lot.

"b-but once you leave, and start your mission, h-how will i know you are safe?, how will i know that you haven't died when fighting enemy ghouls somewhere around the world and i don't get the chance to see you at the last moment, or never be able to help you when you are down", Ada said as she started to cry even more while covering her eyes with both of her hands.

Oz seeing her sister cry went up and wrap her into to his arms as he hugged her to comfort her.

"hey com-on, no tears please, it would just make my leave a bit more harder for me, i am a bit more sad that i will have to leave home and be way from everyone that i love, that includes you too", Oz said.

"...", Ada didn't say much as she had her face buried into her brother's chest without the though of getting away from him, she enjoy being in his arms, his strong and warm arms of his was one of the things she love about her brother's, she remember back when she was a little girl and he would always cheer her up and comfort her and even protect her.

And protect her he did, even if he almost gave his life for her.

"look, i know that you and mom and dad and the rest don't like that idea that i have to leave school early and have to join CCG and then have to be sent all around the world to hunt down dangerous ghouls that have the strength and power to potential kill me, but you need to know that if i you want me to come back home i need to go, I can't come back home if i don't go", Oz said with the most of sweetness of voice and in a calming manner to try his best to calm his sister.

And it help him at very least to stop her from crying, his shirt was already wet from her tears but he didn't mind, if it meant comforting his sister then he will be fine.

"ok then but, is there a way that i can talk to you while you are away?, i just want to know if i can talk to you while you are away", Ada said as she wipe away the tears that were on her face while she was still in her brother's embrace.

"if i find a computer or WiFi that i use, ill try to skype you so that we can talk alright?, and while i am around traveling i will see if i can send you anything back that you might like, i remember you telling me that you wanted to get some dresses from Taiwan and from England and New York, if i get the chance i will see if i can sent you some back home ok", Oz said.

"r-really?, but aren't those dresses that i spoke about are very expensive?", Ada said with a bit shock after hearing her brother say that he would get her some dresses that she had asked back in the past.

"well remember that i have saved all that money that mom and dad have pay me for working, and that will also add the money that i will earn while working for CCG", Oz said as he let go of his sister and place his right hand on her shoulder.

"oh yea i forgot, know that i think about it, i haven't even spend much of the money that get from them. I wonder how much i have saved up?", Ada said with a curious voice wondering just how much money she had saved up without even knowing.

"well you might have in of to buy yourself a 18,000$ car if you haven't spent much of it in the past few years that we have been working", Oz said.

"yeah, maybe i should check just how much i have, but besides that, do you promise that you will stay safe while you are away?", Ada asked.

"yeah i promise, don't worry ill be back home, one day so that i see you again, so until today ill wait to see you again ok", Oz said as he gave her one more last hug before he then let her go and then kiss her on her forehead before he left the room with him carrying the luggage behind him.

Scene Change

"alright i guess that's about it, Laura you got your stuff ready?", Ichika said as he pulled his luggage onto the living room as also was dressed in black and white suit, and he was standing near the front door were outside was a white car with a woman seated in the driver seat as she was sent by CCG to have them be picked up and then sent to the airport.

"yeah I'm almost done, I'll be down in just a moment. Come on shirts fit in, (she presses down but the pressure sent her back and falls down with the shirts still being a tower, she get's back up and says) THAT'S AND ORDER", Laura said with annoyance as she attempts to fit the shirts into

Madoka meanwhile was seated in the living room couch with a bowel of cereal in her hand and remote control on the other and dressed in black shorts and grey t-shirt as she watch TV in the living room.

"man i sure love this couch, i could stay here all day, oh well good thing i got this", Madoka said as she lean back and pull up a bag of chips from the side and place them on her lap as she turn up the volume.

"yea well try not to, make sure you don't leave a mess after you finish doing what ever it is that you plan on doing while we are away, and make sure you go out and buy food when you are low, and then when you are out make sure you don't start a fight with random people", Ichika said as he told her sister on what to do once they were gone.

She was still inexperience with the life style of a 'normal boring' person so, at the moment Oz was feeling a bit worried to how she will handle herself living alone for the next 4 years. Let alone after the whole IS robbery that will occur in a year.

"yeah yeah, ill make sure to pick up my stuff after I'm done with it. So big day today huh?, you going around to hunt down those what's it call? hmm Ghouls right?, well make sure you send me some pictures when you get to fight off one in person ok, i want to see what this Ghouls are capable, Oz fought one yesterday and he took one down with a simple fist fight and him using the earth literally as a weapon, no IS like us just simple fist fight", Madoka said with her eyes focus on her brother.

"sure ill try if i can, now that you mention it, it is kind of insane to know that he took down that ghoul with brute force and... earth bending?, i don't really understand what he did with all the earth controlling stuff but, it definitely is something i haven't seen in the past 3 and 1/2 years that i was at the IS academy, i took in some side jobs and i have seen some crazy stuff back then, but nothing as crazy as this", Ichika said as he recall Oz's fight.

"he sure is something, never heard of a guy like him, his very interesting that it makes this world less boring than it is, i can only ever get any fun when i am out there on the fields with the heat of the sun hitting me down and having a gun in my arms as i open fire at some poor idiots on the other side. Just thinking about it makes me eager to go out and shoot something", Madoka said with a blank look on her face as her fingers move in a type of twitchy way that showed that she was more than ready to do something.

And that 'something' got Ichika a bit nervous.

"please don't, i can already see that you are more than ready to do something crazy so don't, also if Chifuyu ends up coming home, just make sure you don't piss her off, having her in one of her 'good' days is still dangerous to make her angry or let alone annoyed her, so try not to make her tare down the whole house when she sees you, and more importantly, don't let her see that helicopter that you brought with you and left it on the backyard" Ichika said as he warn her on what to do if Chifuyu came home and found her at the house.

"don't worry about it, i have gotten better through the 3 years that i have last seen her, and a bit more faster so i will try to outrun her while ill try to explain to her as to why i am here, so don't worry about it, the last thing i will do to try and 'calm' her down is to try and actually kill her, but then again that would do little", Madoka said as she continue to eat her cereal.

"ha i would like to see you actually try, her strength is nothing more of a demon but of a devil, she get's scarier with every year that goes by, i last saw her punch a damn armor vehicle with her fist and send it 5 meters back". Ichika said as he told her of the time that their sister used her brute strength.

"well that's something new then, i though that maybe her getting older would make her slower, guess i have to put some effort to escape her throws. But besides that, i wish you some luck out there brother, your going to be entering some unwanted territory, keep your head down load and don't do anything stupid", Madoka said with a snicker while she gave some advice of luck to her older brother.

"much appreciated Madoka... thanks you know, for taking my request on wanting to come home, it means a lot to actually have you home and be able to have you here as a family for when the new addition to the family arrives. So thanks". Ichika said with a happy expression on his face as he smile at his sister.

"no probs, even if it meant blowing my way out of Phantom Task, I'll be down to help you out, just calm me and ill be ready"

Scene Change

After Ichika and Laura finish packing both there things onto the car and be sent driving off to the airport, and Oz and Emily riding the train station.

Both parties made there destination to the busy airport and unloaded there luggage, and they were able to meet up together at the lobby and exchange greetings.

And even more, Oz even found the two siblings also there, Hunter and his sister Victoria also dressed up and with there luggage. And not 2 minutes later, Echo made her entry to the airport who was dressed in a nice slim white and silver dressed that showed off her curves.

And when she saw Oz, she went up and gave him a tight hug happy to see her friend.

Charlotte also made her appearance as well and also gave him a hug, and for the others who didn't know who they were since they weren't there for the meeting, they introduce themselves to the group as Oz's friends and the new members to the team.

Victoria who was the only girl on the team, she was glad and relief to know that there was two other girls who will be on there team. She was worried that she couldn't be able to have some girl time of her's alone, now she could spend it with two other people that might have some of the same similarities.

But then there moment of chattering came to an end when Oz receive a call from CCG that gave him instructions on what to do once they were at the airport, so with the instructions that they were given, they went to meet up at a private gate wing.

So they did and follow the directions on Oz's phone and dragged there luggage with them to a gate wing that look mostly vacant.

But when they arrive at the gate wing, there stood two man dressed up in suits and wore black sunglasses to cover there eyes.

So there the two man stop them and asked them who had sent them, Hunter replayed and told them that they were sent by Yukinori from CCG as a part of X1-Division Team.

And so, the two man stepped aside and told them to walk in after being patted down for security and then allowed to go in.

And so they did, after that they went in the tunnel and enter a regular size yet with the capacity to fit at least 20 people and had just about in off space for them walk around freely.

But this wasn't the end of there journey, after getting in and taking there seat, the jet departed and went on the runway were it then took flight to the air and made it's trip to different location.

And once in the air, Yukinori called them once again on there phone and asked them were they were, and when they replayed that they were on the plan. He replayed back saying that they were now heading to there last destination for the day.

Confuse and curious as to what he was speaking about, they just sat in there seats and decided to wait and see what he meant by his words. So there they sat wondering how long it will to take for them to arrive at there last location.

They though that they would arrive withing 1 or 3 hours thinking that they were going somewhere near by but, they ended up flying for a about 12 hours straight. They went from seeing day light with white fluffy clouds, to seeing darkness with cold strong winds passing by the jet and felt some turbulence as they flew in the storm.

And through this long journey, only Oz, Laura and Hunter were the only ones who were still awake from the 12 hour ride, but even they were starting to show fatigue.

So not wanting to miss out on anything that they might possibly miss out on, they got up and went to get some coffee to give them selves some energy to stay awake.

"so still flying for 12 hours straight and we jet haven't arrive to our spot, were exactly are we headed?", Oz asked as he stir his coffee with a spoon after having to add sugar in it.

He was seated in bar seat while Echo and Hunter were seated as well, and the bar had a rectangular window that gave them a view of the outside witch was all mostly dark skies and dark clouds and the sound of strong winds passing by.

But with coffee and the sound of the storm outside could be describe as almost relaxing to them that they could sit down and take a nap if they wanted, but they weren't.

"don't know, (takes a sip from his hot coffee) my parents or the higher ups would have told me and my sister as to where we will be going, but they didn't really tell us anything but a goodbye, i even asked Yukinori but even he didn't say much", Hunter said as he spoke with his eyes closed as he lean on to the table as he listen on to the sound of the wind that come from outside.

"oh really, well what about you Laura?, do you know anything about were we are going?", Oz asked.

"well considering that i live in Germany and have experience it's past winter seasons and the direction that we are heading, ill say that we are probably somewhere near Iceland", Laura replayed as she took a sip from her cup after telling her guess to him.

"really, well if we are going there, then why exactly are we heading this far up?", Oz asked.

"because it's probably the best choice for a secret mission to start off at and it's a good starting point to begin military wise", Laura said.

"well she those have a point right there, and Iceland is a pretty calm place so i guess it would be nice to spend time there, no problems, no fighting, no drugs, no violence and no wars". Hunter said as he took another sip from his coffee.

"hmm that those sound nice, so while we are here i wanted to ask something of you Hunter if you may ask", Oz said as he move in his seat to face Hunter's direction.

"yeah what's your question?", Hunter said as he open his eyes to turn to Oz.

"you said that you and your sister have seen the future and have even told us that me and the Ichika and Laura were know world wide as one 'of the greatest heroes ever known', what did you meant by that?", Oz asked as he mention Hunter's past comments.

"now that i remember you did said something like that in past when we were at CCG, what do you mean by that" Laura asked too as she was more interested in knowing the origins of his comment regarding her and Oz.

"well, in the future, were the world is on a on going full out war were the a death rate of 98% death and only 2% survival rate. Only those that can go on suicidal fights and take on a 100 man army by themselves in the front lines and never get shot or hit on, and those that can go in with just one weapon and complete the mission under 10 minutes are consider Heroes, the most respected and fearful people of there country." Hunter replayed as he gave them a brief description on what a 'Hero' was in the future.

"but i can't tell you what you two did in the future to earn it because then you won't be able to improve on the hard times that will come that will boost up your skills, but what i can say is that you guys took on some risky calls to improve", Hunter said as he took another sip from his coffee while explaining that he can't tell them on how they earn that title because then they wouldn't be able to improve in there fighting skills if they had someone cheat there way up.

"i see, ok then, but i also want to ask you something else. When we were back at CCG headquarters after the meeting had ended, you said that Japan and the allied nations were working on some 'project' that could save us from the nukes that are doom to hit us all, what type of project are they working on?", Oz ask.

Hunter placing his coffee on the table and sitting up straight and focusing his eye on him and Laura who also turn her attention towards him to listen on what he had to say.

"something big Oz, something very big and something that is being worked on right now on a 24/7 schedule routine. And i can say that it's kind of a like a safe zone and a bunker, but a very massive scale size that it could probably match as a mega city, but right now they are about only 89% percent done since it's start build when we were like 6". Hunter said as he describe the 'project' that was being worked on by allied nations with Japan.

"man and i am guessing the price for this is somewhere near the billions?", Oz asked curious to know what the possible cost of the project was.

"your a bit close, but not it's at $1.02 Trillion dollars. (Laura and Oz gain a shocked and open eyed expression) Yeah it's that much, if we want to survive the war and the nukes that come in the next few years, we are going to have all the of the most advance technology and brightest scientists and engineers working on this projects". Hunter said.

"t-that's just insane, 1.02 trillion dollars that's way to much, and where is it located at?. The project that is being worked on" Laura asked while still being in shock after hearing Hunter tell them on what the price was.

"well it's in the most remote and unknown place that someone could think off, it's in the very top of Canada, it's being built on Baffin Island, on the northern part were the whole 'project' can be built on. It might be pretty damn cold but at least it would be the safest place to be on, and it gives us a better way to set up security and protection for those that live in that area". Hunter said as he then pull out his phone to show them the terrain of the place that the project was being worked on.

The terrain in witch he was describing was a land mass that could be describe as a 'u' shape that was pointing down with sea of water in the middle and around the landscape. and it was very close to Greenland at about 300-400 miles, well not close but definitely not to far.

And for someone like Laura who is an expert in military stuff, the area was in her opinion a very good place to set up a base with good defense that could be set up around it. And it was a very good choice of a place to set up a secret task if you wanted to keep it secretive.

 _"attention all passengers please be ready to disembark, we are near landing zone in 10 minutes. Please collect all valuables and personal items before you leave the aircraft. Again, we will be landing in 10 minutes"_

A male adult's voice was heard on the speakers as he inform the three that were momentarily awake that they will be landing soon.

"i guess we are about to land, alright i am going to wake up Emily and put her on a sweater, don't want her freezing out there", Oz said as he place his cup on the table and turn around to walk back to go wake up his daughter and get her properly dressed for the cold.

He might not have winter clothing because he didn't know that they were heading somewhere so cold right of the bat, so he was going to have to make her wear one of his jackets so that she could stay warm.

"i guess i should wake up Ichika, he's a bit of heavy sleeper" Laura said with a smile before she also place her cup on the table and walk off to wake up Ichika.

"then i guess i should wake up Victoria, she might be interested in this", Hunter said as he walk off back to the front of the plan were he would go to wake up his sister.

So after they went and about to wake up the others from there sleep and get there things in there reach and having to wait for there landing.

Oz was carrying Emily in his arms while he hold on to there luggage and Echo and Charlotte were holding the handle of there own luggage as they also waited in there seats for the plan to land.

The two siblings were also seated in there own seats with there own luggage besides them as they were also waiting in there own seats.

And after another minute or two, they started to feel the plane going down and going a bit slower, Oz looking thru the window could see noting but the snow that feel furiously down onto the ground and see noting but the dark of night.

So they waited a bit more and the plane slowed down even more as it touch down and slowed even further until it reach a complete stop.

And now they have landed, and then Oz's phone started to ring. So he picked up his phone and saw that it was no other than Yukinori, so he answer it.

"hey Yukinori it's nice for you to call but, were are we and what happens now?", Oz said as he spoke to Yukinori.

 _"hey Oz, yes well now you are at Canada yes in the very top of it's highest peek of its borders, and from what the pilot has told me, it's a raging storm at the moment right?", Yukinori asked over the phone._

"well yes but can you please tell us why we are here?, you know at first i though that maybe we would be sent to somewhere close and not Canada where it's freezing cold and it's night time", Oz said as he walk to the door of the plane while the rest follow behind him and while he carried his daughter in his arms so that he could keep an eye on her.

 _"well it's the starting point of your mission, and at the same time you guys have to go and quickly meet up with some people that want to speak with you, Ichika, Laura and Hunter and Victoria. And then they will be giving you guys a help in starting your mission". Yukinori said._

"ok then, well i guess we will meet up with them once we get there, i'll contact you back once we meet up with them later, and see if we can get there in one piece and not freeze to death on the way". Oz said as he, standing in the front of the rest, he had to embrace himself from the cold air that hit him and Emily the moment that door was opened.

And even thou it was really cold and even made Oz want to go back and turn around and sit back and enjoy the comfort of the heat of the airplane.

He got a hold of himself and Emily making sure he had a good hold of her and started walking out the plane and follow the path of the floor that was marked with blue lights to tell him were to go.

His friends follow as well as they move slowly while covering there face and holding on to there luggage as they move in the dark with the strong cold winds that were hitting against them.

 ** _Oz speaking: "that day was cold, freezing, hard and unwelcome as we had to walk in the dark of the cold that was the start of our day as X1-Division Team. My name is Oz Vessalius_ _and our task was to go and hunt down wanted run away criminals that are ghouls that have fled from Japan and had seek shelter from other countries in witch they hide in, i personally didn't know that i would be part of something so big that i though it was some made up lie that i will be someone that would be part of something so tragic in the future. And i was surely scared and nervous about it, and it didn't make it easy knowing that i had my daughter who will have to follow me along this truly dangerous journey, but i knew that someone as special as my daughter wasn't going to be safe out of my sight if she was to stay back home were she would be open to unwanted guests. But other than that, i had my plate full with so many problems that i though that stress would be the thing to kill me instead of the ghouls."_**

They enter the airport and are greeted by a group of people dressed in winter clothing and happily introduce themselves as they guide who will take them to there destination while also helping them carry there luggage.

 ** _Ichika speaking; "yeah, i remember as well, it was so cold that my fingers felt as if they have turn solid as ice, but yeah, i was a member of X1-Division as well, we would go and have to hunt down some ghouls, i would say it wasn't easy going in around the planet and traveling far across places to go and fine one person to either kill them if they were hostile or capture them if we could, but it was even more difficult knowing that Laura, who i love with all my heart and was the only girl for me, and the one who would give birth to our child within the upcoming months, i would always had to be protective of her making sure she didn't get harmed, it did kind of annoyed her that i would be so protective of her when her stomach started to grow over the months that go by, but i only did it because i was just so eager to see who the little man or girl would be. But, yeah, it was difficult and fun but i did my best to make sure i did my part in the team, even if it meant me having to break some bones while i was at it"_**

They all enter a black vehicle and were taken to a small town were they were latter then drop of at a near by sea port, there they were told to enter the large building in witch they were to meet up with the people that wish to speak to them.

 ** _Victoria speaking: "i would say the same thing, it was challenging having to fight ghouls that were very brutal and aggressive and stronger then us, we did have Oz who was the first one of us to fight a ghoul with his bare fists days before we even went on the mission to fight an actual ghoul, he was a living tank, he took hits and blows and continue to fight like a beast. We were surely glad we had him in the front lines, but other then that, i was not as strong as him or my brother or Ichika, i was mostly in the back giving cover to my team and shoot down enemies from afar with my guns, but yeah, i was mostly the support for my team hahaha"._**

Once inside, they enter a large room that was a modern living space that could match that of a house living room, but by the window there stood a woman dressed in a black heavy trench coat, and had short black raven hair with the tips being colored purple.

She turn around while drinking a can of bear before placing into down and welcoming the group of teens that have enter the place. And the woman was surely beautiful with her lavender skin and bright purple eyes and red rose lips and with a decent size bust that showed of her chest that showed her cleavage that would gain the attention of any male.

 ** _Laura speaking: "our operation was a simple one and a challenging one, we were send out to deal with highly dangerous opponents that we have yet to gain experience in, i would say that i was a bit anger sometimes when they manage to beat me the first few times we went up against the first 10 on the list, but i was glad to have everyone in my team to help me out, we all watch one another's back as we went in team fights and cross fires and made sure that none of us got hit or injured. But i would say that they protected me a bit more than they did for themselves. I knew why they did it and it surely makes me happy to know that they cared for my safety knowing i am was pregnant"_**

The woman went about and shook hands with all of them as she happily welcome them into the place of witch was her home, witch did surprise them since they though it was an ordinary complex building instead of a house that belong to this kind beautiful woman. And when she saw Emily, she in a flash scoped her up with her hands and spun her around while hugging what she called "the cutest thing i have ever seen".  
 _  
 **Hunter speaking: "but at the same time we also had a different task to handle while we roam around the planet to search for the run away ghouls, me and my sister and our team were task to also have to meet up with people that our government has requested that we meet up with them so that we could talk about the details that are regarding the 'project' that Japan and the countries in witch i won't speak of yet as i wish to keep it a secret, they have been working on a project in witch would insure the safety of hundreds of millions of people to keep them safe from what would be the most horrible outcome that this world will make, and i say only a few million will make it because not all will survive the horrible outcome, and even if i wish to help those that will perish, it would only make it even more worse for them"**_

The woman and the group of teens took a seat in the living room were the raven hair woman introduce herself as Sasuki Hasegawa a elite speck ops soldier from Japan and a Investigator from CCG who she herself had also been traveling the world to hunt down ghouls that have fled from CCG's reach.

And she was assign as there team leader since she was highly skilled and capable of leading them in there mission, and also because she was already doing what they were tasked with for the past 3 years and has successfully taken down 63 ghouls by herself witch was very impressive.

 ** _Charlotte speaking: "well for me, the tasks we had to do was something a bit hard for me since i was a bit less active in training in my past time, everyone else was more active around it so they had it a bit more easy, i didn't wanted to be the one that had to be carried most of the time so i always did my best to carry my weight in the team, but even with that i say that i wasn't week or unskilled. I was able to manage to fight alone and stand my ground against the enemy and follow along everyone else in the mission. But we didn't always focus so much in the mission as we took it easy when we arrive to our new location and took a day or two to rest and explore the area that we were in, it made it fun and a bit less stressful for us. We always need some time to refresh"_**

The group of teens and the woman then spend there time getting to know each other before they got down to business as she pulled out a rather large tablet and having to swipe the screen to move on to the page she desired, she then place it on the table to where they could see that it contain all the criminal ghouls that have fled and escaped into countries world wide. Some of the them were drug dealers, mobsters, murders, rich criminals and horrible gang leaders that did horrible human acts on people of all kinds.

Some of them were short and tall and or skinny and less muscular as they were the ones that were rank B and A. The ones that were ranked S and SS were the ones that were more larger in size and had features of a wealthy person and well developed, and they were already scary to look at seeing how well built they were and how strong they look.

 ** _Echo speaking: "even thou we face dangerous consequences almost everyday when we step foot in a new country were the enemy was located, and even by some dangerous events that almost ended up killing us like dangerous weather conditions, massive waves as we travel thru the waves and terrorist attacks in the far East countries and hired hit mans and the target's grunts that were sent to target us. Even today i still don't know how we manage to survive attacks like those, i can recall sometimes on how we almost lost our heads in this types of events, but i am glad we survive it by covering each others back and never leaving one another back"._**

 _ **And when she was done, she got up and left the room were then the video ended with a black screen with the top right showing the date witch read. October 16, 2016. Only 1 year from now.**_

After showing them the documents regarding the ghouls that they will be hunting down and also explaining some other wanted questions by the group.

She after the first ten minutes of there chatting about the mission, she then got up and told them to follow her witch they did and went along behind her as they made there way outside were, surprisingly the storm has ended and the surrounding area was now clam and almost quiet if it wasn't for the waves that hit the shore.

Anyhow, when they got outside, there they saw a very large black metal grey military style ship that was as big as a four level home and as long as a football field and just a wide too.

The size of it was so amazing and stunning that the teens were struck with shocked and amazement when seeing the large ship. It even had what look like a helicopter pad on the top with three long barrels coming from the top and a gate on both sides of the ship and the windows were made out of bullet proof windows seeing how thick they were.

"what is this exactly?" Oz asked as he walked along the wooden walkway that they were standing on that rested 2 feet from the water.

"this is a 'little' gift from the organization, this is how we will be traveling across the world as we do our mission to hunt down the ghouls and do our other part time job of meeting up with our people, and to also enjoy the travel of getting there, and even when we get to have a bit of fun in the countries that we visit.", Sasuki said as she press a button on her phone to were the ship had a bridge that connected the ship to the dock.

"come along, i want to show you guys the home that you will be staying at for the next 4 years, or should i say 2 years", she said with a smile on her face as she winked at them as she walk up the stairs.

Everyone being a bit eager to see what the inside look like, they all graved there luggage and rushed inside to see what awaited them.

But when 'everyone' rushed in, Oz and Ichika and Emily who stuck with her dad instead of rushing inside like everyone else did. They stood in silence as they were having thoughts go thru there head.

"so this is were it all start now huh", Ichika said as he look at the size of the ship that stood before him.

"seems so, you know it's kind of hard to think that just 24 hours ago, we were at your house helping out do some renovations and now we find ourselves up in Iceland were we will be spending mostly 2 years in what can possibly be about 2 billion dollars worth of money. it's almost all unreal to think this isn't a dream", Oz said as he also looked at the massive ship with eyes of wonder.

"same here, it's really hard to believe it too, only a week ago for me and i would have been back at the IS Academy having to avoid shoots from girls. But here is were we take part in our step to the future of what i can think as a heavy load of tasks that we will be handed to us." Ichika said as he let out a tired sigh.

"yeah and the only way we will handle it is together, we are team now so, we will have make sure that we have each others back and never leave one another behind, or else we will face hardships", Oz said.

"i don't plan on leaving anyone behind, and more especially Laura knowing that she is pregnant and will become vulnerable and more harmful to danger out there in the world", Ichika said.

"don't worry to much about it man, you have everyone one of us to help you out with that, she can be like a family member to us and like family, we protect them with every ounce of strength and power that we have". Oz said as he place his hand on top of Ichika's right shoulder.

Ichika felt a feeling of happiness having to see Oz's generosity as he told him how he would help in protect Laura from the dangerous that would come to her.

Oz and Ichika having to finish, they and little Emily now made there way inside as they drag along there luggage as they enter the ship and were ready to see what the next few years will bring them, will it be joy, sadness, stress, tragedy, loss, anger and or love. They were prepare to see what the world had in store for them. Ichika had his purpose and so did Oz.

But would it be strong in of to keep them intact? 


	12. Day 1

**Chapter 12: Day 1**

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload the chapter, the whole week was full of crazy stuff that i didn't have any time to do any work, i had to move out, set my home, go to a family weeding. And i was also catching some pokemons on my phone. So sorry that i keep you guys waiting for so long. Also when i was almost done finishing this chapter, i click save and the the screend showed up saying that i had to 'log in' before saving anything... so i lost about half of the story and i had to rewrite it again.**

 **Anyways i hope you like this and please leave a review and tell me i you want me to make the chapters longer because i can surely make them as long as 16k words or maybe even 25k words per chapter.**

* * *

Day after there departure.

After the day that all of the teens left and were now somewhere out there on the world doing there work for CCG.

Back at Ichika's house we find Madoka, Ichika's little sister who at the moment was opening some large and small boxes that contain some of the stuff that she had purchased with her brother's card.

And she was sure that it would have arrived at least in a few days instead of less than 24 hours and in front of the house at around 6 in the morning. But from what the guy told her, he said that all of the items come from tokyo so that its why they arrived so early.

So after quickly signing off on the paper and then having all of the boxes being placed in the living room where it took almost all of the space.

She went to the kitchen to wear she went to go fetch herself something to eat before she continue to unbox everything and started to set up all of the stuff that she had boughten.

But after 15 minutes of eating and finishing her breakfast and washing her plate, she heard a knock on the door, and for her, it wasn't something she was expecting and it kind of got her slightly suspicious as to who it was. So getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen, she picked up a handgun from one of the small tables that was in the living room and keep it behind her back just for security and walked up to the door were she look thru the glass hole to see who dare knock on the door.

And when she did, she saw the image of four girls standing at the other side of the door as they looked a bit anxious and nervous, they were probably here to speak to her brother, well to bad for them for he wasn't here anymore.

She could just not answer and start her work of her own and carry on the day, but then again the girls already knew that she would be living at his house starting the moment she came so there was no point in hiding.

So she decided to open the door and let the idiots in. She didn't care much about what there names were as she saw them as unimportant unlike her brother and his girlfriend and her older demon of a like sister.

So unlocking the door and putting her gun in her shorts and on the ready, she open it up to see them face her and put on a shock but slightly irritated look on there face when they saw her.

Madoka could easily tell that they were probably hoping that Ichika was the one that could have open the door and not her, oh but she didn't cared an once but to get done with what ever it was that they needed to say and finish wasting her time.

"well if isn't the four little girls from that big fancy school, so what can i do to make you finish wasting my time?" Madoka said as lean on the door while showing a grin on her face while seeing the annoyed look on there faces.

"shut up will you, anyways could we step in, we want to talk to Ichika", Houki said as she crossed her arms in her chest wanting to show that she wasn't in the mood to start arguing with her.

"oh... (thinks about a evil made up lie to mess with them) well he won't be able to come out just now once his finish with Laura, you know that 'thing' that adults do in bed called sex, he sounds to be good at it depending on the way she is moaning loudly", Madoka said with the most serious but bored tone in her voice to make it so that it sounded true to see if the girls would fall for the clearly abious lie. And fell for it they did, Charlotte and Cecilia look like they were about to pass out from blood coming out of there noses with steam coming out of there ears and Houki and Rin had a red blush look on there faces before it turn to an enrage look on there faces.

And when they did, Madoka could see them getting ready to activated there IS and set off to find Ichika in the house and do what ever there brain told them to do.

But she wasn't going to go around and let them destroy the house that she and her brother and everyone else put effort into making the house look better, and heck she would beat them down to the pulp if they did that.

So before they did anything else, Madoka without having to bat an eyelash or even turn, she took out her handgun and pointed it at Houki and said. "Before you go up and destroy a door or wall and then make me have to clean it up and also have to go up there an place an 'actual' hole in your heads, you should know that my brother Ichika and Laura aren't here, they left yesterday morning to the airport and on to somewhere else in the world. So don't activate your IS or i will tear you down in to shreds like i always do".

"but i can see why you four caused my brother to leave the dreadful school for good, you guys are a bit to depended on your damn IS that i bet that you will lose easily when fighting bare handed", Makoka said with a smirk while still pointing her gun at her.

And that comment didn't settle with the girls easily as they were anger by her comment that they felt a impulse to hit her.

But a 'click' sound from her gun warned them to not move or else.

"easy now, i don't want blood at my house after helping out my brother and Laura and Oz and the rest of the guys in fixing up the place", Madoka replayed.

"your house? and those Chifuyu know about you staying here?", Rin shouted at Madoka wanting to find out if Chifuyu knew of her living here. And she knew what would happen if she found out that Madoka was living here, hell would break lose.

"what those she have to do with what we are discussing?, anyways i am living here because Ichika and Laura needed my help with maintaining there house clean and safe, and with other things that i will not be telling you because it's something of a secret between me and them. And if you try to attempt to call my brother or laura to tell you of that information, i am confident that you won't get a response from them, they don't have a reason to tell you because they know how you will react to it", Madoka said with a serious and dead eye look in her eyes as she put away her gun but keep a serious focus of attention on her and the rest of the girls while putting her gun away.

"there are bigger reasons for why i am here and for what they are doing out there in there long term mission, so don't try and find answers as to what it is, because if you do, there will be consequences and regrets that you will wish you haven't done. So if that's all you came then i suggest you leave", Madoka said as she walk towards the living room and went around the big pile of large boxes that were neatly placed in the middle of the living room and took out a rather large knife from her pocket and began to cut open one of the boxes witch was a table that would be going into the room that was going to be called as the home base.

But while she was mining her own business and started to do begin her job for the day, and started to take out the materials that would be needed for the build of the desk, the girls were looking at her with a surprise and interested look on her face.

But it drew them curious as to what she was doing with all of this, 6 large 26 inch 4k monitors, one massive computer that had it's parts in different boxes, the large long desk and, a 300$ chair meant for comfort, a coffee machine, a rectangle crate and two gaming consoles and then three large 3 feet wide and height boxes that contain snacks. Some large packs of different color spray cans and some sets of tools.

They girls were surely curious as to what she was building that Charlotte was the first to speak and attempt in asking Madoka on what she plans on doing.

"Madoka-san what are you planning to do with all of that?", Charlotte asked as she pointed to the boxes that stood in front of her.

"hmm, nothing that might be of your concern, all i can say is that it will be my way of entertainment for the next few years, and also a way for me to keep tabs with Ichika and Laura and help them out if they ever need anything". Madoka said as she pull out one by one the pieces for the desk that she would be building while ignoring the surprise looks on the girls face.

If she was building this so that she could make contact with Ichika, then maybe they could have a chance in reaching him.

"if so, can we speak to him when we can?", Charlotte asked with a pleading look on her face as she asked her.

The other three girls also had the same interest but knew that Madoka would say no.

"apparently you didn't heard me before, i said no. You girls have no reason to keep contact with him anymore, even if he said that he would like for you start as new possible friends, i disagree with it after having to see that you just showed me that you are still the same girls who chased my brother from that dumb preppy school" Madoka said as she took out the instructions manual and open the first page while having a focus look on her while she read the first steps into making this table.

"hmmp we don't need you to be able to contact him, i still have his phone number and Laura's, so i can call him easily", Cecilia said with her lips forming a smirk as she pull out her phone and press on Ichika's number to call him, but when she did, the phone voiced out saying 'this phone number does not exist, please attempt a different number'.

"w-what" Cecilia said as she looked at her phone to see if the numbers were correct, she was sure it was his number that she had saved.

"hahaha try again girly, my brother and Laura had there phone numbers change just two days ago. Well sucks for you now that you don't have his new number, and also his e-mail was change so that anyone who knows it besides Chifuyu won't be able to make contact with him. Only me and nee-san know there numbers and e-mail contact", Madoka said with a evil grin as she laugh at the girl who had attempt in calling her brother.

"Madoka... i know we aren't in the best in terms but, if anything, can you tell us why he did it?, those he really hold no trust in us as he did before", Houki asked with her head hanging low as she asked Madoka on why Ichika went so far as to change his contact information.

"(sigh) do you have a poor memory or what?, like he said back then when Oz fought that ghoul. He simply can't call you friends if you have treated him like a fucking dog on a leash that has no will to do what he wishes. If anything i say that you four are the worst of humans to have live if you treat him like property and act as if he has to chose one of you morons out of the many girls in the IS Academy that could have given him a better life in being a potential partner".

"also this might come to a shocked to you but me and him have been talking to one another for the past 3 years now. How do you think Ichika was able to fight off those past ambushes and attacks from Phantom Tasks?, of course i told him so that he could put a stop to them and stay safe. And in the past year from now, he has been talking about me being able to leave Phantom Task and come home, witch at first i decline because it would be difficult for me to get out and also other personal matters, but he convience me to come once he told me about the pregnancy thing and made me decided on leaving Phantom Task so that i could help him out from the day i arrive and all the way to when the baby is born and then with the future that comes along. I have to say, even i am a bit excited to find out if i will have a niece or nephew, or maybe even both".

Madoka said as she started to put pieces together while forming the desk that would go in the room.

"I might not be the best of person to know how a normal person lives there life since my childhood was stolen when i was kidnapped by that damn organization, but i would do what i can do best if it means helping out my brother. He and nee-san and Laura are my family, that's something i couldn't say for most of my life while i grow apart from them", Madoka said with a pain look in her face while shaking off the feeling as she continue her work.

The girls stayed silent after she said that, one look in to Madoka's eyes could show the pain aching feeling that she had within. All of them had a family to begin with, a mom a dad, but she was stolen from a young age and held by evil wicked people who used her to there own plans.

None should bare the feeling of being taken from one's family and be force to join an evil organization and have no will or power to change it, but she manage to finally get rid of her part of being with that organization and actually come home to her family. And her new role as a person was to be there for Ichika and Laura who now needed her help.

"now if there is anything else you girls need to say, say it now so you can leave my house, i have a long day ahead of me with setting all of this up, and then i have to try and set up a direct link with Ichika and the rest. So far this will take me about 7 hours or more". Madoka said as she keep doing her work in building this long desk that was about 8 feet long and 3 feet wide.

But even if she asked, they didn't seem to have anything else to say as they stood there in the living room watching Madoka put together the table she had order. They just stood there watching at her, saying nothing but watching.

And it was like that for two minutes until Madoka grew tired of it and took out her gun and shoot open rounds at them, but they weren't real but empty shells filled with gunpowder to make the gun fire look real. And the gun shoots did sure scared them away with them covering there heads and running out the door.

So after they left and then having to close the door that they left open, she went back to opening all of her boxes and then having to set up all of them one by one and them moving them to the room were she set the things in order.

First came the table, then the computer on the right witch was massive that it look more like a cargo box then a computer, keyboard and mouse that glowed with the color red witch she liked, then came the two gaming consoles she found to be the 'two most amazing consoles' that people argued on witch was better, she bought those two and some popular games that were on the marked that range from shooters, action and horror, and even some for the computer.

The six monitors were set up on the wall in a curved manner with three on the top and three on the bottom so that she could view them all in a good position without having to turn her head around as much. Then came the chair witch was also a red color with a bit of black as well, and it was very comfortable that the moment she sat on it, she couldn't help but want to stay there and take a nap.

Anyways, she then set up the coffee machine and the snacks on the left side of the table along with the two consoles.

Finally the games she bought were stacked on the left in the shelf that were order by the console that they went to.

But once done with that, she had the spray cans that were all strap around her waist, all 8 cans were red, cyan, lemon lime, grey, black, silver, orange and then gold. And some blue tape to make some designs of hers, so with them strap to her waist, and her wearing black long sleeve shirt and black shorts and a black masked to protect her from breathing in the paint, she was ready as she open up the black and grey paint cans and landed her first strikes on the walls.

2 hours later, after painting and putting on tape on and off, she was done and she was truly satisfied with the level of design that was made by her on the walls. (think like retro art like titanfall symbols from multiplayer)

And with everything being done, it was now somewhere around 6 in the afternoon. So now the room or base was finally accomplished, everything was setup and ready to be used, but before she did, someone came from behind her and gave her a hard bone crushing hug from behind and lifted her up in the air while swinging her around like doll.

"oh my it's Madochi, i haven't seen you in forever" Tabane said with a full excited tone that could match that of a child.

Madoka not being prepared for the surprise visit by the rabbit, nor did she think 'she' was even planning to come, well not at least this early.

"will you LET GO OF ME!, I AM GOING TO BITE YOUR HEAD OF RABBIT", Madoka screamed in a fit of anger as she flail her arms around to make her let go.

But for Tabane, she didn't seem to budge as she continue to hug her while spinning her around like a helicopter.

But she did stop when she notice that Madoka was losing focus and was starting to black out from all the spinning, well she was getting spin around at a force of 4G so it would make sense as to why she was blacking out.

"ops i guess i spun you a bit to hard Madochi~", Tabane said in her playful and childish manner when she let go of her witch resulted in Madoka landing face first on the ground.

"i fuken jate you wabbet" (i fuking hate you rabbit), Madoka said in a dizzy and pain feeling voice as she spoke with her face on the ground before attempting to get up.

"aww you don't hate me, you love me because i will be staying here with you to help out", Tabane said as she pull out a orange metal carrot that was the size of a small hand held phone and click the top part to were it glowed a white light and blinded them for a bit to later show three luggages with the carrot symbol on it.

And they were as tall as her showing that she had packed a whole lot of things, and for Madoka who sat on the ground to see the three mountains of luggages that were next to her, she couldn't help but feel terrified in not wanting to know what she had brought along with her.

But that wasn't anywhere compare to the fact that Tabane had told her that she was planning to stay here at her house for the months that come.

"no, no no no NO NO" Madoka said as she got up and attempt to punch her but missed as Tabane appear right behind her with a phone that belong to her and seemed be scrolling down on it.

Tabane having to steel her phone that she had only gotten a few days ago, she went on to her contacts and began to scroll down on her list of contacts, she was simply curious to know who she had contacts for, and there she found Ichika's, Laura's and Tabane's numbers and even a picture that went with it, and she even found that of a blond boy with green eyes that was named Oz, seeing his name and the picture of him smiling back at the camera. She could agree that the boy was good looking and was just as attractive as Ichika, she grew curious as to know who he was.

She then asked Madoka who this boy was and why she had him mark as one her 'favorites' in her list, and also to point out the fact that she had nicknamed him, Oz-kun.

Madoka for the first time couldn't have imagine her cheeks getting so hot and her heart betting so fast that she could only shutter in her words.

"t-t-that's a f-friend of Ichika, that's all a-a-and i just happen to have it b-because 'he' (Oz) suggested that i have him for contact", Madoka said with a embarrassed look on her as she tried to put effort in explaining why she had Oz's on her contacts.

But not being fully convience on that, Tabane then went to one part of her phone in witch she could get some more answers, her photos.

And true to her search, she did found that picture of him in witch she had used for his profile picture in her contacts, and even some other photos that brought a glow of attention to Tabane, not only did she found photos of him in there, but of Ichika, Laura, little Emily and the two twins in witch she didn't know who they were.

But then she found a set of photos that got her attention. She found a few photos in were Oz had taken over her phone and took some pictures of her and him. One of them was were he had put his arm around her neck and brought her close into the frame to were both of them were looking at the camera with him smiling and Madoka blushing while looking embarrassed in the contact that she was having with him.

And then came a one in were she had her hands placed in his chest were she was attempting to get off of him while looking flushed and having a blush that would have resemble her as a tomato, Oz had turn to look at her to then have the picture show them lock eyes with one another.

Then came the next one in were it REALLY got her attention, the next one was were this boy Oz and Madoka, were kissing, well you could count it kissing if it wasn't for the fact that a pair of hands came from behind Oz in witch resulted in a kiss between him and Madoka.

And what made it cute for her to see was the fact that they both had a shocked and blushed look on there faces when looking at each other and had there lips locked together with Madoka's hands on his chest and his arm around her.

Madoka who was confuse as to why Tabane was smiling such a wide grin on her face as she had her phone in her hands, so she began to walk around to see what she was smiling all about.

But when she did, her face turn 100 times more redder than that of a tomato, if it was possible when she saw the photo of her and Oz kissing on the day that she had gotten her first ever phone after arriving home when they bought her said phone. It was the day in witch Oz fought that ghoul in the streets.

"oh Madochi, I didn't know that you had a... BOYFRIEND AHHHHHHHHH" Tabane said with girly scream as she yelled as loud as she could and turn to hug Madoka who had steam coming out of her ears after seeing 'that' picture.

She knew that Oz just wanted to take a picture of her and him for her to have in her new phone, just like how he did with his phone, but it ended with him and her having to exchange each others first kiss, all because Hunter pushed Oz onto her and said that they both had a 'chemistry' of some shit. Something she had no control in.

But that wasn't the point, once Tabane scream that line of words, Madoka jump on her and tried to take her phone back and to also try and stab her on her neck with the 7 inch blade she had in hand, but Tabane simply turn to her and gave her another bone crushing hug.

"oh my i should plan out your future weeding so that you and this Oz guy can have a proper special day, oh and maybe i could even attempt to create an IS for him and see if it works for him, that way you can be just like Ichika and Laura". Tabane said as she spoke gibberish to the 18 yr girl she was crushing in her arms, even ignoring the fact that Madoka had a knife that was close to her neck.

"s-shut up!, it's not like we are dating, that was an accident that happen between us", Madoka said while explain herself as to how the picture came about.

"oh... so you are saying that you two aren't going out?", Tabane said with a mischief grin as she press on the 'text' option that would enable her to send messages to Oz.

And seeing that, Madoka turn pale knowing very well were Tabane was going with, so now dropping the knife in her hand she was trying to reach for her phone as if her life depended on it.

"no no no don't do it, not at least when i have chance of my own" Madoka said as she desperately tried to take back her phone, and she said it while yelling like a school girl.

"oh come on, you need a bit of help into getting this guy to like you back, and from the look of the photo, you both look so cute together", Tabane said as she started to type out some words on the message.

Madoka seeing Tabane's fingers move to type out some words, she began to move even more in hope to free herself and reclaim her phone.

But it didn't help much as it felt like she was wrap in metal chains.

But she manage to free herself and grab her phone back from Tabane and see what she had typed on her phone, when she read it she felt the heat come back to her face when she read the message that Tabane was trying to send.

 _"hey cutie, want to have another make out session?"_ and the text came with the picture that had her and him kissing each other.

But thankfully she pressed on the erased button before putting her phone back in her pocket and yelled back at Tabane.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?, I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, NOT SOMETHING I HAD PLAN ON DOING. AND THAT'S NOT HOW I WOULD EVEN SPEAK", Madoka said as she asked Tabane on her attempt to send Oz a message that it nowhere resemble her in any way that the spoke.

"aww your no fun, i was just trying help you out. And from the way that you act, it's easy to see that you have a thing for him, so let me help you", Tabane said in a childish manner while she smile eagerly back at her.

Madoka disagree and tried to hit her across the head, but she simply ducked to avoid the hit and then went to pull out a small device from her pocket and then click the only red button on the control.

And when she pressed it, the whole room glowed a bright white light until it went away to show the room to be filled with other mechanical instruments and machines that she didn't seem to understand, at least her set up was still there and the paint job she did to the walls.

"since i will be staying here for a long while, i am going to make some security improvements around the house, we want to make sure that nobody is snooping around the area and is trying to gather info of us and our connection with Ichika and the rest". Tabane said as she pull out a box that contain cameras that were the size of a penny and wires and other pieces of electronics.

"oh... ok, fine but don't go around and tearing things down. You must already know how much work me and Ichika and the rest put into helping to remodel the house", Madoka said she warned her to not damage anything around the house as she watched Tabane leave the room skipping on the ground and went to set up some improvements of security for the house.

And when she left, Madoka could only sigh as she could only imagine the pain that she will have to go thru with Tabane wanting to stay here.

"is it to late for me to join them in there mission?", Madoka asked as she sat on her chair and lean back while asking herself if it was to late to include herself in the mission that her brother was in.

But as she sat back in her chair, she then heard the sound of a helicopter flying over the house and then landing in the backyard of the house. "ok what is going on now", Madoka said with a tired sigh as she got up and began to walk to the back of the house and to the backyard were she saw a large air ship putting down a large black silver cargo with the German Flag on the wings of the airship.

And just as the cargo was dropped and placed on the ground gently to insure nothing inside was damage, two military guys and girls in there early 20s came down thru the ropes that were tied to the airship and landed on the ground. One of them saw Madoka and she then unhook herself from the rope on her and then walked up to her.

"are you Madoka Orimura?", the german girl with dark green hair and hazel color eye girl said as she asked Madoka for her name.

"yeah that's me, so let me guess. Your commander Laura Bodewig called for military supplies and equipments?", Madoka asked already having a hunch for why they were here for.

"yes your correct, we have this one and another two coming later withing the next few minutes, so were will you like us to place the equipment within?. This one has weaponry and lethals and armory. The other cargo has a military vehicle that was design for combat and heavy armory to withstand long fights with constant firing. And the last one will have some equipment for IS maintenance". the girl said as she took out a holographic clipboard that had the list of items that were in each cargo.

"sounds good to me, well seeing as i have my helicopter here i think that maybe, just place them on the right side of the yard side by side so that it's organize and easier to access them. I'll call Laura and Ichika to tell them that what ever they order has arrive home, so is that it?", Madoka asked as she pull out her phone and going thru her contacts to call Ichika.

"yes that's about it, alright i will do as you recommend. Alright guys move the cargo to the right field and then move to open it and unravel an unpack the items. Let's go let's go" the german girl said as she rush to help her team in moving the large cargo to the other side of the yard. And yes the cargo has wheels on the bottom so they were able to move it with ease.

So with that being done and the air ship having to head back to the sea port to pick up the next cargo to deliver.

Madoka went to walk back inside the house were she took a seat in the kitchen and began to dial her brother.

"(ring)...(ring)..(rin-) oh hey Madoka, what's up", Ichika said over the line as he answer the phone from his bed.

"hey bro, sorry to have to wake you up at the middle of the night, Anyways some military cargo that you or Laura order from Germany arrived at the house, so was it you are her that order it?", Madoka asked.

"(sigh) it was Laura who made the call, i tried to stop her but, she had already made the call so yeah. So anything new happen today besides that?", Ichika asked as he move up from his bed while looking at the clock on the wall that read 3:22 AM.

"well it looks like the damn rabbit came to move in, did you know about this?", Madoka asked.

"what!, no not really... well then i feel bad for you, i can already tell how it's going to be for you when you have a hyperactive girl that's bound to molest you. Ill make sure to tell her to not attempt anything like that on you", Ichika said with a sigh as he could already tell how stressful it's going to be for Madoka with Tabana staying at the house.

"then i suggest you do that, i don't want to deal with her childish antics, she already gave me two bone crushing bear hugs. Also don't blame me when you come back home with a more futuristic house that has Tabane's machines going all around the place", Madoka said as she joked lightly about the house turning more into a base that had the rabbit's crazy tools built into it.

Even if Tabane tried to convert the house into a full on base like that of hers, she will of course stop her. This is a house, not a testing facility to have someone convert it to a fun house for themselves without hearing others point of opinion.

"but.. if she tries to do just that, i am going to have to aim my gun at her" Madoka said as she spun her black gun in her left hand.

"well even if you try... you won't have much of a chance with her. You know what she is capable of, the much you could do is probably 'tap' her but then that's it, besides she won't do something as much as change the house that we work on to something that would ruin the progress of ours". Ichika said.

"hmm sure but then again she is unpredictable, there is no way in telling what that brain of hers would think of next" Madoka said while telling her brother of how unpredictable Tabane was.

"well you got me there, alright ill call you later today, it's to late to be up at night, so until now ill see you later sis". Ichika said as he he spoke his last words before hanging up on his phone and putting it on the table to his side and going back to sleep alongside Laura who just as always, was sleeping by his side.

"yeah... you too", Madoka replayed as she hanged up as well before placing her phone on the table and breathing out a bit, today sure was somewhat busy and annoying and surprising.

And she was already getting the idea that it was going to get either worse or better, but as of now. It seem that things were just going to get more troublesome.

Especially with Tabane who just passed by her with a box of armed explosives and cameras and wires, while sliding on the floor to the other side of the room and laughing while singing a song.

"(sighhhh) and i have this crazy rabbit to deal with. Well i guess i should head back into the room and try out the system and see if a can set up a proper connection with them", Madoka said as she got up from the chair and began walking back to the room in witch she had set up everything that she had unboxed and put together.

So her time went on for about 2 hours with her starting up the computer, downloading the necessary files and apps. And then having to tune it up manually and set up a secure private network for when she connects to the team.

So with that being done and with her almost punching the screen after having a few frustrating moments with setting up the files and systems on the computer.

It was done but now she needed to get access to a computer or network that they have. There phones could be use as a start, but a computer could be a better choice.

So seeing that her brother and his girlfriend Laura were asleep, and Oz was asleep as well but he could be of help. That and she only had those three people on her contacts.

So not wanting to wait a whole day for her to contact them when she has everything already ready, she decided to call Oz.

So with a few seconds of hearing his phone ring, he picked up and responded with a sleepy and tired voice following the sound of the sheets of the bed moving.

"oh hey Madoka (yawn) so that brings you to calling me at about 3 in the morning?", Oz asked as he sat up straight on his bed while looking over to the clock and then to his little baby girl sleeping on the other side of the bed as he check to see if she was still sleeping.

"oh sorry about that, it's just that i finished setting up the 'base' at home so, seeing that i just finished setting everything up. I wanted to set up the secure network connection from me to you guys so that we could have home to base contact. So do you think you can help me with it?", Madoka asked while she spoke in a forgiven voice to apologize to him for waking him up in the late of night.

"oh alright then, let me just take out my laptop and help you out with that, just don't speak to loud on the phone, i don't want to wake up Emily because once she wakes up, she refuses to want to go back to sleep and then she starts to ask me to make her breakfast that will take me about 1 or 1 and a half hour of worK to cook", Oz said in low tone as he went to his closet and pull out his backpack that took contain his silver and green and heavy laptop and placed it on the desk that was in his room and went to open it before he continue to do or say anything else.

So from then on, Oz and Madoka went to work on making a private and secure network communication to create a 'home to base' connection. It took them about 2 hours to work on it after trial and error due to so much internet traffic and the struggle to find there IP address and have to block a few attempts of anonymous hacks that were a bit to strong.

But with the both of them being well knowledge in computing and programing witch surprise them two, they were able to push back the hacks and manage to secure a private connection with the two of them working together.

"alright, that took longer than i though. So i guess we are done here are we not?", Oz asked as he drank a cup of coffee that he had made a while ago after seeing that it was now near 5. His daily wake up time.

"(yawn) yeah it looks like it, 2 hours of typing and eye burning sensation is finally over". Madoka said as she stretch her legs under the desk as she gain a bit of a relief to setting on her chair for a long duration of time.

"yeah i could say the same, my eyes hurt a bit from seeing the light of my laptop for so long that it's kind of straining. Damn i think i might need to get some glasses later on, doing something like this can screw up your eye sight". Oz said half jokingly and half serious as he rub his eyes.

"yeah well i think you might end up with some later on seeing as you will have to go into battle against ghouls. Using guns and maybe explosives will effect your vision, but if you lose an eye than maybe you will get an eye like Laura". Madoka said.

"well i wouldn't mind having an 'oden eye' like Laura but i wouldn't want to come back home in a year after Laura gives birth and have my family see me that i have a new pair of eyes and maybe some new exchange limbs. I've seen how soldiers that lose limbs in fights are able to get 'replacements' or should i say upgrades to there bodies because of it", Oz said as he talk to Madoka about some of the info of what he knew on soldiers that got mechanical limbs that were more like upgrades to them.

"yeah I've seen a lot of that in my travels. But even with those 'upgrades', they are practically useless unless the one's using it are pros or experts. Kind of like you when you fought that ghoul in the streets with brute force of your fists and kicks", Madoka said as she spoke excitedly about his past fight.

"(low tone laughing) yeah well that guy got what he was getting for spying on us and more especially for spotting on my daugther", Oz said in self loathing kind of way when he spoke about his fight with the ghoul.

"well i wasn't there to see the fight but, someone had recorded the fight and from there we saw your fight, you sure do put in some strong devastating punches. Hey, once you come back, do you mind if you take me on a hand to hand combat?, i want to see how strong you are personally in your best state". Madoka said.

"hmm i think i might be up for it, but i think you might need to work a bit more if you want to last a minute with me". Oz said teasingly as he 'challenged' Madoka by telling her that maybe she should train a bit before she attempt on fighting him.

And she sure did picked up on it and responded back with her own words of boosting.

"oh alright then, well once you 'do' get back, i am going to run you down to the floor and then we will see if you are me is the strongest", Madoka said right back while letting out a laugh at the end.

"wow ok tank machine, just you wait. After i finish socking those ghouls in the face, i will come back stronger so i hope you do so as well. Because if you really want me to fight you, i will make sure to go in my strongest so don't hold back on me once we meet again". Oz said.

"oh don't worry about me, i always go full on in my fights. But you if are truly getting stronger every day that you are out there fighting those freaks, ill do something to get as equally as strong as you". Madoka said as she then went on to type a link address on the screen.

"oh well i hope it isn't joining the military, it would be harder for me to contact you if you actually went to it, and more especially after the war starts". Oz said sounding a bit nervous about her wanting to join the military if it was her idea in getting stronger.

And hearing his respond, she was able to hear his level of worry for her, almost just like her brother. And it surely got her heart beating.

"o-oh n-no that's not it, i was just thinking that since you will be fighting ghouls across the world, i figure that i could fight ghouls here Tokyo. You know, join CCG". Madoka said with a small tint of red on her cheeks as she click on the 'register' button on the CCG website for applications.

"oh... well i think that would be good i guess, you can learn on how to fight dangerous skilled ghouls. That would put both of us on the same plain field. If you want to go for it, then i think you should just make sure you don't go down on me while you fight those ghouls in Tokyo. There still lives some powerful evil ghouls that can kill an army of men with just minutes so watch out for them". Oz said as he warned her about the dangerous ghouls that lived in Tokyo.

"yeah i know, I've read some articles about some of them yesterday. There's a lot of many S rank ghouls but i am sure I can gain the strength to defeat them. So besides that ill be entering CCG to join the fight against them, but i will need to go thru the academy first before i can enter. From what i heard it will be about a 3 month learning period and then i will be tested to see if I qualified to join the division. And also did you know that when word got out that you and my brother and Laura joined CCG, at least 3000 people had sign up on the first day that they heard that you guys had been listed to CCG?. And the rise of applications just keep getting bigger every hour".

Madoka said as she told Oz about the large amount of applications that CCG got because of them having to join the organization.

"really?, well i can guess the headache that Yukinori might have with him having to deal with all those kids. Well at  
least they will have more people to fill in the open positions around the place. Alright i guess ill call you later today Madoka, i have to get ready for the day now. Today we will be hunting down our first ghoul on the list and then we will make our way down the list, so until now, ill catch up with you Madoka".

And with that, the phone ran silent and both Oz and Madoka then went to do there own set of things, Oz having to get ready for the day and Madoka going outside to check up on the new set of items that have been placed outside.

The time that they had was that of peace and easy going for them, but as time was to go on, they will soon see that that the moments that they are living right now... will be the last of them.


	13. Days gone

**Chapter 13: Days gone**

* * *

Time period: 3 months and 12 days after start of mission in iceland.

 _It has been exactly 3 months and 12 days since the team named as X1-Division that insisted of Oz, Ichika, Laura, Hunter, Victoria, Charlotte, Echo and little Emily and there leader, Sasuki Hasegawa since they meet for the first time and had venture out into the world to start there mission on hunting down runaway ghouls._

 _There first few catches had been quite easy to say the least. They were B rank so it made it easy for them to catch them with little trouble, well that being that Oz and Laura and Ichika were the main ones to put as much effort to catch and exterminate them._

 _And in there travels they did enjoy exploring and visiting the countries they went to and had some happy moments of the whole team doing various things together._

 _And through that time, Laura's stomach had grown slightly more than before. It showed even more thru her clothing so when she and Ichika would walk in one of the streets in one of the countries that they visited to hunt down a ghoul._

 _They would get stares from all around that would see them as a happy 'married' couple that were expecting there future child. But at the same time, Ichika was a very well know person all around the world so when people saw him and Laura walking in hand in hand together while clearing seeing that Laura was pregnant._

 _Holy shit, people who were from large media companies came at the in huge waves to ask them questions and to take photos of them._

 _And word sure did get out so fast that after it was discover that Laura was pregnant and that Ichika was the father of their future child._

 _It hit the news so fast and so hard that everyone around the world found out in just a manner of hours. And because of Laura was from Germany and Ichika from Japan. Both of there respected countries were being question by ALL countries that wanted to know how they got together and how they came to be in the situation of Laura being pregnant._

 _And some of the countries even requested that they get access in doing some 'research' and 'tests' after the child was born, but of course Germany and Japan yelled back saying NO and that they would not allow any sort of experiments or testing be allowed to the future child of the two and that they will see it as 'illegal and criminal activity' if they were to step out of line they would be charged for illegal activities._

 _But again the countries said that it would only be 'fair' because it's somewhat 'IS related and that anything that has to do with IS has to be shared evenly' witch in this cause was full of bull shit and Germany and Japan respond by giving them the finger and saying that it was 'bullshit'._

 _And with this, Germany and Japan and after talking to Ichika and Laura personally, they agreed to form a alliance between the two countries and went on to share all of there secret and top secure advance technology and IS related information._

 _And this did kind of pissed off some countries that they went on to complain and argue that this was unfair and that it was against the alaska treaty._

 _So they counter this by saying that, 'that if any move made against them or against Ichika or Laura, it will be as an ACT OF WAR and that it will respond with military action'. This did calm down the anger countries but it has caused them a bigger problem then the one they currently have now._

 _But this was all done to just keep Ichika and Laura safe from the hands of the countries that wish to use them for their own gain._

 _It sure was crazy to know that two countries were to go so far two protect this two, but it wasn't done just out of respect for the two or for personal gain. No it was done out of love, because unlike the other countries that saw them as prize 'possessions' that could be use for so much 'potential' in there armed forces and even for dark reasons._

 _This two countries saw them as human beings and not 'weapons'. And because of that, they showed to them just how much they would do in order to keep those two safe and there future child._

 _Ichika and Laura were beyond happy and honor by the actions of there countries that they had cried tears of joy knowing that there countries were taking on a whole lot of hits for them. Ichika and Laura had said that they would pay back there respects by doing what ever there countries would request of them._

 _So with that, they respond back to them by saying, "then our orders are for you to live well, you have a future family to take care of. So do that first as our first order"._

 _Oz on the other hand, he was having an interesting time with his daughter Emily._

 _As time went on, Emily was being taught a whole lot by her dad Oz through the months they have been traveling that she had a mind and knowledge of that of 4th grade schooler. But even with this type of education and knowledge that she had gain, she was still the same little loving girl that her dad love._

 _And her habit of calling Charlotte 'mama' had ended after Oz explain to her that she wasn't her real mother but a friend of his. It did got her sad that she wasn't her mom but a friend of her dad. But Oz told her that one day he will find 'someone' that she will one day get to call 'mother'. So she was happy about that and was eager to meet the one person she will be able to call 'mother', or her favorite word 'mama'._

 _And as Oz had to go hunt down ghouls with the team, Emily would stay back at the ship with Sasuki in were she would wait for there return_

 _Even thou there first ghouls that they had to get were that of Rank B, they were still inexperienced so there first few catches were very hard, and even tiring. And when they came back to the ship in witch Emily waited for them to come back, she would always be greeted with the team having scratches and slight injuries on them._

 _But she would always run towards her dad when he came back and hugged him with all her might. She has become very attach to her dad that she started to do or 'copy' some of the things he did, some of them were like that of dressing in clothing that match his witch were military clothing and her own black trench coat._

 _Oz and the rest did laugh a bit when they saw her dressing up as the 'mini' version of him. And she had even gone as far as to asked her dad to train her, something he wasn't expecting but other than that, he was happy to see her motivation to want to learn from him, so... he said yes and began to teach her the first steps in combat witch were basic things before he move on to the heavier stuff. She after all was still a child so things had to be brought down a bit for her._

 _This sort of activities had made her almost inseparable from her dad, she love him with all of heart and he Oz did so as well._

 _And it also got Echo and Charlotte a bit jealous as well when they saw just how much attention he gave to Emily._

 _Also Oz made sure to keep contact with his sister back at home by calling her and making video chats to keep her updated on things that went on. Her and the rest of his family and friends back at home._

 _Hunter and Victoria were just simple to say the least, when they went out on 'hunts' to catch there target ghoul. They did what they needed and came back with there team after there catch or extermination,_

 _But when they arrive to a country that they needed to visit, they would go and meet up with some important people that were tied with the Japanese government and other important manners._

 _Charlotte and Echo mostly hanged around and did things with Oz and or Ichika and Charlotte when they were together and always keep the mood up when they were board._

And there leader Susaki was a very fun person to hang around with, even thou she was veteran at killing ghouls and was a mature person in there late 20s. She acted more carefree and a bit more like a older sister to all of them. Witch made it a whole lot more fun to have her as there leader.

 _And for Madoka who was back at home, she was able to pass the three month education progress that she and her 35 classmates had to go thru before they were then transfer to CCG and move on to physical training._

 _Then from there, once they pass they can chose to either go in a team of two or solo. 90% of everyone that went into CCG chose a partner and only 10% of them chose go to in alone. But those 10% were only able to go solo if they pass with a grade of Rank A+ or S- S+ on there grade after there physical exam._

 _Madoka had already plan on going solo so all she needed to do was to pass the exam and she would be out on the field, also it annoyed her that mostly some of the guys in the class wanted to join her in a team and or ask her out on a date. And some of the cocky type guys have even tried to touch her and that ended with the victim having his bones crushed._

 _Some of the girls said that if she had a boyfriend because she rejected all of the boys in the class and reacted quite strong against them._

 _Madoka simply reacted with a small blush while looking away and said nothing but that she didn't like weak pathetic man._

 _Witch she was right since mostly all of the students there were beginners or in training so they weren't nothing to be interested in her mind._

 _And after that night that Oz and Madoka had spent over the phone, there communication grew a whole lot more through the months that pass by. It went from phone calls to video chats, and when he and the rest visited different countries, he not only did he sent some stuff to his sister Ada but to Madoka as well._

 _He was just being nice since he like her just as much as his friends and though that if he was already sending stuff to his sister, he could send some stuff as well to her._

 _And surely Madoka enjoy receiving the stuff that he send her, he send her candy, chips, snacks and even some rare things he found in the countries they visited like rare coins, and history weapons like guns and blades that are centuries old._

 _She was a bit confuse as to why he was collecting and sending her some of this 'old but cool' stuff to her. But Oz would always tell her a long talk about what they meant and what there origins were._

 _Much to say, Oz started to become more interested in exploring and find things that were hundreds of years old. And so was Emily._

 _But just about a Month ago, Chifuyu did eventually found out about Madoka living at the house alongside Tabane. And let's just say that both Madoka and Tabane were running all around the city while explaining what they were doing while dogging strikes from Chifuyu's katana for about 5 hours._

 _Eventually she did heard them out and told her there explanation and reason as to why they were living there and what they were doing._

 _Chifuyu went from pissed off to interested and annoyed. But when they got back home and went to the room in witch Madoka and Tabane had set up as a base to have contact with Ichika and the rest._

 _And when Chifuyu went to try it out to make a call with Ichika, he picked up and he was meet with a angry and annoyed look on her face that said that she was pissed on him not telling her any of this._

 _So from there it went to another 5 hours of talking and chatting between the three siblings and Tabane._

 _So from that day on, Chifuyu was 'ok' with having his sister Madoka and her crazy child like annoying friend witch she dosen't like to admit Tabane to stay home._

 _And as to over look that Madoka was living here, she took the keys to the helicopter that Madoka had brought home from her escape from Phantom Task. And used it as a better means to travel from home to IS Academy._

 _Madoka was quite upset that her helicopter was take from her after she spent about a month on working to fixing it up and repainting it, but if it meant having her older sister not hating her anymore and having a chance in seeing her as a family._

 _Then she was all hands down to letting her have it. Even if she cried about it in her head that her helicopter was taken away._

 _So then after that was done, Oz had called Ada and told her that if she wanted to make contact with him in a much more better way than texting and calling, then she should go to Ichika's house and find Madoka in wear she could then have live video chat's with him._

 _And when she was told about that, Ada took her bike and speed of as fast as she could to Madoka wear she open the door to find Oz's sister panting and breathing in and out like crazy. So that day was spent with Ada, Madoka and Tabane getting to know each other while being able to contact the team and have a live video chat with everyone on the ship._

 _But that was about a month ago, but now back to the present. There was something shocking that was about to happen for Oz._

 _But before i tell you head on, let me explain. Now after CCG were able to make Oz's daughter Emily who was half ghoul and half human that had no ghoul effects besides her ability to use a kagune like the rest of the ghouls and be able to live the life of a human with no need to eat flesh._

 _Well they decided that since they still had a bit of Oz's sperm and DNA from his surgery he had months ago from his horrible accident._

 _Well they said 'how about we try it again for final safety measurers and see if it really works without error before we go on to the plan on making more of them'. So using what they had of Oz from his past surgery. They... well... hmm... created a few more children based of his sperm. And since they used 'all' of his reaming sperm that they had stored._

 _They ended up making not 1, nor 2 or 4 or 5 or even 6 or 7. But 9 small children that were Oz's children. Four boys and 5 girls. What the actual fuck had they done, if it wasn't bad in off that Oz had to worry about his current only daughter, just imagine the god damn heart attack he would get when he is given 9 other children that are his by blood._

 _Even Yukinori was against the idea but since he wasn't at the top of the organization, his words of protest had fallen on deaf ears._

 _So seeing that the 9 kids did indeed had the same outcome as Emily, they could now decided on doing the real thing on a bigger scale. So with that, the nine children that were made from Oz's DNA and sperm, the organization knew that it was only fair and right that they were given to Oz as he was there father by blood and DNA._

 _So they got the 9 kids all dressed up, got them on board a jet and then had them be sent to Oz's ship location witch was in Taiwan near the city of Chi-an._

 _And if you want to know why they are there, the simple reason is that they plan on buying food and a bit of other things before they went back to sea and onto there next ghoul catch._

 _So while this 9 kids were all excited and happy to go meet there father for the first time and spend time with there papa or daddy as the girls called him daddy and the boys called him papa. Said 'father' had no clue what the fuck was about to happen, let's just hope he doesn't die from a heart attack._

 _And he might need to get a bigger bed and more room for clothes in his closet. And maybe a few more coffee drinks to deal with all his new kids that he would receive, you have to keep up with 9 + 1 active kids somehow right?._

 _Poor Oz, he doesn't know what hell would be like soon._

oOo Scene Change oOo

The morning air was very pleasant to take in as you could smell the sea and even some of the food that came from the markets that were placed on the streets near the shore of the beach as the wind carried the delicious sent of food in the air.

And on the ship, the first people to be up so early in the morning at around 6 were Oz and Laura.

Oz had already train himself to wake up very early in the day to get started for the day and Laura was train from birth from start in the military to wake up early in the morning when the sun came up.

So as of now, everyone else was still asleep and passed out on the bed of there's to catch a few more z's.

Oz and Laura were in the kitchen witch was located on the second floor and near the front of the ship that had good view of the sea in front of them and the city of Chi-an to the right.

Oz was dressed up in a white button shirt with his long sleeves rolled up passed his elbows. He wore black jeans and white shoes and his black glasses that he would wear when either reading or cooking food.

And at the moment he was breaking up some eggs on the pan as he scramble them with a wooden spoon with pieces of ham that he had thrown in there.

Laura was behind him as she used the other stove to make pancakes, she wasn't the much of cook so she stuck with simple easy things.

And unlike Oz, she was dressed up in a black button t-shirt and dark blue jeans and black combat shoes.

And on to the side of the wall, the TV was on and set on the news channel from were they listen to what news was being told. Either new or old, they chose to listen.

But what they mostly heard over the TV was basic problems in countries that had riots, crime, political conflict and rise in protesting from people that were unhappy of there countries state of progress.

And then it went to a different talk to where the news switch over to IS related info around the world. It first started with the new rise in IS models that various countries had made in it's progress, then it went to updates on some crime that was going on in Africa of people who got there hands in some IS that they were using to take over land and using it for war in there country.

But then it switch to something that got there attention. _"and up next in the table we had word that the only male IS user Ichika Orimura and his girlfriend the representative of Germany Laura Bodewig. They have been notice to be traveling around the world to enjoy the view of there travel. But word has been going out that they both have been traveling around with a group to these places on a large black ship that looks a lot like a military armed ship with cannons on the top. It's unknown as to what they are doing and especially who they are traveling with, but we were able to identify one of them"_

Next to the woman a picture appear showing Oz wearing his military style black and silver uniform walking down the streets while holding the hand of his daughter Emily who was dressed up in a white dressed with her blond and red tip hair tied up in a pony tail while in her other hand she hold a ice cone. He favorite treat. _  
_  
_"This 18 year old boy is known as Oz Vessalius and the little girl holding his hand is his daughter Emily Vessalius. This two have been seen traveling with Ichika and Laura, and the boy Oz isn't just a ordinary guy. Back a few months ago there was video footage that a few bystanders caught of Oz Vessalius fighting a dangerous ghoul in the streets. And as we know, ghouls aren't something to take on easy, they are highly dangerous people that have the capability to kill a large number of people at ease. And they use a very dangerous tool of there's called a kagune that originates from the ghoul's body. It takes a very skilled investigator from the organization of CCG to fight off a ghoul. But Oz was seen fighting the masked ghoul head on with nothing but his bare hands and kicks, but that wasn't all."_

" _In the fight (shows footage of the fight) Oz was seen using the earth it's self to defeat it, he even used it to have it launch himself in the air, throw slabs of rock that created large impact points that match that of a fired shell, and he even used his ability to create a wall of earth to protect police man from an attack by the ghoul. But what is shocking to know is that it isn't part of anything IS related, nor did they spot him using something mere close to that of a IS."_

Well of course since it was hidden underneath his longsleeve.

 _"And a few weeks ago he was seen using other elements such as water, fire, wind, electricity, metal and ice. Who is this boy that has the abilities to control almost every element that is out there for him to control?, and is it possible that this ability of his is 'biological' and not some sort of machinery?. And one last thing to mention about him is that his ability alone is stronger of that of a IS that some IS corporations say that they wish to learn his ability to see if they can replicated, and some even want to challenge him to a IS fight after they saw that video of him fighting the ghoul and hearing more about his ability. He was seen in the ocean fighting off members of the group known as Phantom Task. He defeated three IS soldiers that he beaten with only his hands over the water of the sea near Chile. And he used his ability to control the water against the phantom task soldiers."._

 _"but other than that, what is Oz, Ichika and Laura and there team that they travel with going around the world doing?, and more importantly, what are they planning to do next with a member as powerful as him"._

Once she was done with that, the channel was switch to commercial.

Oz and Laura were looking at the TV with a look of nervousness and worried.

Oz after hearing what was said thru the TV, he looked away and focus back on his cooking. Laura gave a quick glance to him and saw a tired look on his face follow by stress.

"Oz... are you ok?", Laura asked as she turn back to pay attention to not burn her pancakes.

"Yeah i am good, it's just that...ehm it's probably nothing" Oz said as he shaked his head while he placed the eggs and ham with a hint of salt on to a plate and continue to make more. It was after all 9 people that live in this ship and they all eat a lot. Especially in the mornings.

But even when he said that, Laura could pick up on how he said it, it sounded tired and stressful. He never sounded like that before and it did worried her.

"are you sure, your voice sounds different than before and it's not often that you sound like that. So what gives?". Laura asked.

"well i don't know much myself, i just feel... stressful i guess. Ever since we started traveling to hunt down ghouls. And a few attacks from Phantom task and other unknown organizations, and seeing that a few of those attacks were directed on either you and Ichika... and on Emily. I... I am just a bit more worried about how i should protect her. And now that i am just as a big of a target as big as you guys, it just kind of stresses me out a bit" Oz said.

"well just take it easy Oz, i wish i could say something on how you should take on the situation, but we both know that you are the only person here that's a parent with a child of there own. So I can't say anything in my position, well not at least yet, but what i can say is that you should take it easy and try not to focus so much on the problem." Laura said as she place a hand on his shoulder to show a bit of comfort to her friend.

Oz only noded in agreement as he heard his friend's advice. It was true that he was focusing a bit to much on the problem and wasn't letting himself get any break of his worries for his only daughter. He was just concern about his little girl, nothing more than that.

"ok... but i just can't help but get the feeling that... somehow i might be doing something wrong. And that i might not be prepare for things that will come in the future. (looks out to the outside and onto the city view) And...I'm not sure how i will handle it, i mean i have this (his 'God's wind' glowing green) and i have already master some of it's great potential that it holds, and i know that it can go beyond it's standard limits. But i feel like it might just not be in of". Oz said sounding a bit out of it while he continue his cooking.

Laura was a bit surprise by his answer, his 'G.S' (short for God's Wind) is already something more powerful than that of her own IS and of Ichika's. Heck he even took down those three phantom task IS soldiers in just 5 minutes. Something that would take at the least 8 minutes to do for her.

And the simple fact that anything around him was his weapon only raised the meter as to how dangerous he really was with his 'G.S'.

"are you sure?, because you are already as strong or even terrifying with that weapon of yours, after that fight with those three IS soldiers, the rest flew off running back to where ever they came from. That's a clear sign that they fear you with that power that you have", Laura said with a laugh at the end when she remember the other phantom IS soldiers that flew off after they saw Oz instantly take down there three comrades in such a fast and brutal way. He did so much damage and showed no mercy to them that it sent shivers to anyone who saw him take down the terrorists.

And it surely made her feel grateful that he was her teammate and on her side and not in the enemy's side when the war began.

"yeah i know that but, i don't want Emily to learn that me fight people in such a brutal manner is ok. I want her to know that i am not fighting just out of fun or for my own personal gain, but because i do this to keep us safe from the hands of those that bring us harm". Oz said as he continue cooking.

"well if you ask me, so far you have been doing just that alone, well mostly since we all also help out. But i don't think Emily thinks that way, you know she loves you greatly and she puts a lot of her effort to being just like you and she understands the things you do. So don't doubt yourself thinking that you are doing something bad in raising her, she is the only one that you have worry about in this ship so don't stress yourself that much". Laura said as she hoped to get her friend out of his stress.

"yeah... yeah your right, (sigh) i guess that helps with my stress, thanks Laura", Oz said as he turn to smile back at her for her help, Laura smile back in response, happy that she could help him out.

Time skip

Shortly after a few more minutes of cooking and finishing up and placing it on the table for them to eat.

Everyone else was starting to wake up, When you smell the morning scent of food in the morning that is either made from Oz or Ichika, you tend to wake up with your mouth watering in anticipation to eat the food that has been prepare.

The first one to showed there face in the dinning room was Echo, she came dressed in a blue t-shirt and white shorts.

She came in and sat next to Oz and began to eat her food, Ichika was the next one to wake up as he came in dressed in a long black sleeve shirt and black pjs as he sat besides Laura and gave her a quick peek on the cheeks before digging in to the eggs and pancakes.

Then it was little Emily who came in to the dinning room and sat next to her father and began eating the food that he had prepared, and also asked for seconds after she finish eating her first round of food.

They simply laugh at her eagerness to continue eating that Oz shared his large portion of food with her.

And shortly 2 minutes later, Charlotte and the twins came in last follow by there leader who came in walking as if she was a zombie before she sat down to an open seat and began to eat with the rest of her team.

She wasn't that very good in waking up early in the mornings, the first few days she would wake up at around 10 or maybe even 11. But after being around Oz, Ichika and Echo. She was getting used to waking up at around 5 or 6 in the morning. But since it was an off day, she woke up at around 7.

But anyhow, now that the whole team was together at the table eating breakfast and happily chatting together, it then came to the point of time in witch they discuss in what were today's plan.

First there was the need to buy more food, some extra clothes for them to wear since the ones they had before got ripped or shred in there past missions. Equipment and other mechanical gears for the ship, well after 3 months of traveling around the world you would think that the ship was still in it's top condition, but not really.

They have been targeted in the past and were fired upon by criminals and pirates and even by Phantom Task who has been chasing them for about 2 months now and had attacked them at least 4 time already.

And in all of the attacks that the ship was in, it was actually the one taking on most of the damage so it was up to them to make sure it stayed floating by fixing it up and patching anything that needed fixing.

So that was on there to do list, get food, new clothes, and material for the ship.

So after there breakfast meal, they split into groups of 3. The first one was Echo, Charlotte and Victoria who went to buy clothes. Oz, Ichika and Emily went to buy food. There leader Sasuki went along with Laura and Hunter to buy equipment and supplies for the ship.

So with that done, they all went in groups to the city and went on to buying there items. They started at around 8 in the morning and it took them almost 5 hours to get what they wanted and to also walk around the city and explore a bit just for the joy of it.

So the time was some what at around 1:22 PM in the afternoon, Ichika got a call from everyone else saying that they had finish with there task and were heading back to the ship, Ichika respond back by saying that they will be leaving soon as well.

But before they did, Oz said that there was something else that was missing so he went back and told Ichika to take Emily with him, Emily was asleep due to the long time they spend walking all around the city so tiredness and fatigue got her.

Ichika nodded and took her in his arms back to the ship. So Oz watching Ichika take Emily back to the ship, he turn around and proceed to make his way back to the market to get some last minute groceries.

So when he enter a small market store, were he went to the junk food area to pick up some snacks and candy. A gorgeous looking woman came from his right and picked out some chocolate sweats.

The woman was only short by 3 inches to him, she stood at around 6 feet and 7 inches and she appear to be only about 10 years older than him. She wore a very revealing outfit that showed a good portion of her breast thru her cleavage, she was cup size D and the white sun dress that she wore almost looked like that of royalty with gold trimmings and open dressed below her waist that would show off her long legs as she would to walk.

Her hair was a long blond curly type that reached all the way down to her butt, and she wore a large white hat that would cover from the sun, but she wasn't outside so why did she needed to continue wearing it?.

Her skin was a nice shade of white and her lips wear a rosey pink and she had gorgeous blue color eyes.

One look of this woman and any man would fall head over heals for her. Some men were telling there friends to go and try to talk to her and try to see if they could get her number or maybe even ask her for perverted reasons.

But Oz wasn't like the other man around him, he simply glance at her and saw that she was trying to reach for a bag of chips at the very top of the items, so he help the beauty of a woman by extending his hand and jumping a bit to grab the bag and handing it to her.

"here you go mam, is there anything else you might need at the top that you can't reach?, if so i can help", Oz said as he smiled kindly to the beauty of a woman that stood in front of him with a tone of respect and kindness. Something that she hasn't heard in a while from the most of man that speak to her.

And when the woman saw how he was only looking at her in the eye and not at her breast or anywhere below, like most man who were around her looking at her as if she was a piece of meat to have.

She smiled happily knowing that he was a very kind man for respecting her and not looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"well yes i do, well i would love to have those three as well (points at the bags of chips on the top). I heard that they were very tasteful and very well liked for there flavor and texture so i wanted to try some, if it isn't much to ask may you please be of a assistances?". The woman replayed with a happy tone as she asked him for help.

"sure I'll be happy to help, it's never right to leave a woman to struggle in need of a hand", Oz said as he jump and grab all three of the bags in one grab.

"here you go, and since you are new to this kind of brand of chips i suggest you try some of this. (grabs a different type of bag of chips of a different brand) I always buy this from my local store and it tops any other if you try to dip them in some cheese or hot sauce or any kind of dip. But if you like sweats then i think you should go for some poky sticks that are dipped in crushed nuts or pretzels". Oz said as he picked out some snacks that might interested her.

And surely it did, when she saw the choice of snacks or sweats that he was picking for her, she grew curious and interested in them that she began to ask him what other types of snacks would go great with it.

So 20 minutes passed by and soon in off Oz exited out the store with his own bag of items in his right hand while his left hand was holding about 5 large bags of chips, snacks and sweats that belong to the woman to his left.

And just like the man inside, most of the man couldn't help and resist but to look at her with eyes of wanting or lust. Some even turn to look at Oz with glares or jealous stares thinking that he was her boyfriend. Well he wasn't but the fact that she was holding his arm with hers would make others think he was.

"are you sure it was ok for you to pay for all that?, i mean it was well over 300 dollars worth snacks". the woman asked in a worried tone as she asked if it was alright for him to pay for her food items that she though would cost him his entire wallet. But if she were to know the truth, she would know that spending 3 gram wasn't anywhere close to his budget.

"of course it's fine, me and my friend did some shopping earlier and it cost us well about 600 dollars in total so something like this wouldn't be much a deal. If it means helping a woman such a beautiful as you, then i will be happy to help." Oz said as he tired to explain to her that this purchase wasn't something that would effect him or worried him and that it was just an act of kindness.

His smile, it was a smile that actually told the truth in what he was saying, not like the many of man from her past that only smiled in act of gaining something in return for doing something for her, she hated man that would ask of her to do something as to provided 'request' or 'service'.

But here was a man that only looked at her in the eye and in respect, he didn't sneak glances to her body like a prize waiting to be claim.

"well i am very overjoyed for your assistance, also i haven't asked but, what is your name?", the woman asked.

"my name is Oz, Oz Vessalius and what might your name be if I may ask", Oz said.

"my name is Rosemary Johnson, or Rose for short if you wish", Rosemary said as she told Oz her name. And surely after hearing her name, a light bulb appear over his head.

"Rosemary, that's a beautiful name. Actually that you said that, do you by any chance own a company called Rosemary Beauty Decor?", Oz asked.

"well yes i do, and how by any chance may you know of my company if I may ask of you Oz". Rose said as she asked Oz how she knew of her company.

"well you see i have a sister that really likes fashion and when it was her 15 birthday, i bought her a dress from one of your stores and she instantly fell in love with it, so from then i keep buying her clothing from your store for the next of her birthdays, and also i saw that you also sold some stuff for men too so i bought me a few jackets and pants. I really love the designs you put into them so me and her are kind of like your fans, if that's how i would put it as", Oz said as he explain how he knew her company by telling her how he had made some purchases from her store in the past.

"what really?, do you really love my designs?, i-i-i have always though that maybe i might be lacking in some of those newly made clothing lines I publish a few weeks ago. And i never hear any feed back but simple star ratings so i never know if they are really any good". Rose said with a wide smile as she was happy to hear Oz say that her designs in her clothing were great.

"really? well i surely hope you could get more people to sent you reviews in how they like your designs in fashion. So besides that may i ask what you might be doing in a place such as this?" Oz asked.

"oh well i came here on a business trip to meet up with some people yesterday, simple grown up stuff that's tedious and sometimes even boring to say the least. But since i have a free day i decided to go out and explore the city a bit before i went back to America tomorrow". Rose said as she explain Oz on why she was here and why she came out to walk around the city.

Oz simply smiled back and comment back to her on how it must suck to have to go to meetings for long hours. Both then shared a laugh and continue to talk while they walk down the road and avoiding people or cars as they walked.

But while the two were talking to one another, discussing things that was just out of fun. From a distance on a top of roof, a man dressed in all black with a helmet and mask to hide his face, this man was holding an RPG that was aimed at directly at Oz.

And from 4 other buildings around the area, four other man dressed in black were armed with assault rifles that were specifically aimed at Oz's head. And on there shoulder's two letters could be seen, 'P.T'.

And with a call from the man holding the RPG, him and the other four man fired there weapons.

Everything suddenly seem to stop, a explosive rocket was flying in the air follow by bullets that sored thru the air as they were heading for there target. A blond young man that has been order from there leaders to take out on sight and with anyone who was with him.

In one second, everything was fine, people were walking around and heading to there daily tasks, cars were moving down the roads, store benders were shouting out deals and sales in there stores.

And then Rose heard the sound of a gunshot coming from her top right only to see a bullet flying directly at her and at Oz. For her, she though that her life was to end there and then, on the ground with Oz a man who in her mind was a one of a kind in this world. A man so generous that he had treated her almost like royalty or a queen.

But before she though that she would see the light at the end of the hallway. A earth like dome came from the ground that cover both her and Oz, the dome rattle so hard when the rocket hit the dome that she fell on to her knees thinking that she might get hit.

And of course she remember that Oz was with her, so she look around her in worried matter hoping that he was safe.

When she turn to look at Oz in the darkness of what the dome was, she saw his face being shinned upon a green light that came from a metal wristband on his wrist.

He looked down to her and said, "are you alright?" he extended his hand to her as he spoke in worry for her. She didn't respond but looked back at him in confusion.

Next, Oz moved his hands in a motion that looked as if he was pushing something apart, and then the dome expanded into two equal parts, both shiding them both from bullets that keep flying towards him and Rose. Then he picked up Rose and move with her as they enter the store next to them while the rock walls keep protecting them from the incoming bullets.

Once inside him and Rose and any other people inside the the building took cover behind shelves and counters.

Rose and everybody else were scared out of there minds as bullets pierce thru the windows and hit anything that go in it's way. Rose clung on to Oz out of fear as her hands tremble.

She was so scared that she didn't even remember Oz using the earth as shield or how it move on to his command. All that she was thinking was on how to get out of here alive with him. But it seemed that Oz had other plans besides running.

"Ok Rose i need you to stay here, don't come out no matter what happens alright, i don't want anyone getting hurt so let me deal with them ok", Oz said as he grab both of her hands with his as he told her what to do.

Rose only looked back at him in shock, was he really going out there and fight them? with no weapons at all?.

"no don't Oz!, t-they would shoot you down the second they see you leave the building", Rose said with worried and a look of horror when he heard the he wanted to go out there and fight.

"trust me Rose, they won't be able to even aim at me. Just stay safe ok", Oz said he let go of her and stood up before he ran out the store to deal with the group of man that had just attacked him.

Rose and others that heard him speak turn to look as he ran out the store and watch to see what he would do. The next events that would unfold were something that they wouldn't never forgot.

From inside, they saw him run and with a move from his hands. The ground shoot up from underneath his feet and form parts of rectangular shapes position vertical that would protect him the volley of bullets coming straight at him. Then using air around him, he used it to have him be carried and be seen as him flying while he flew straight at the man who had fired the RPG. The man who had fired upon him took out a pistol and began running back as he attempt to shoot Oz with his gun.

But every bullet was moved to the side as they curved from the air that pushed against the bullets making them stop or change directions.

Gun fired wouldn't work on him so... the masked man tossed away his gun and moved his right hand forward in witch it then split apart in different piece until it form to that of a machine gun and fired blue streams of light at Oz.

When Oz saw that one of his shields of rocks were destroyed instantly by the shoots of blue beams. He instantly knew two things, 1 was that this man was half mechanical and 2 being that his arm was made out of IS material and technology.

"great so it looks like Phantom Task is attacking us again, well... it shouldn't take long to get rid of you" Oz said as he landed on the roof and used all of his rock slabs to be lunch directly at the man at blinding speeds that the man couldn't only shoot so many before he was hit all over his body by the rock slabs that it left him with broken bones.

But just as he turn around and he was fired back by the other shooters and planned on fighting them next. A large black pod landed on the middle of streets that came straight out of the sky.

Then the pod started to transform into that of a large machine that resemble to that of a IS but it was more bulkier an more heavily armor. It had one machine gun, rockets on it's shoulders, a sword in it's left hand and boosters on it's back.

"so... they brought a war machine to fight against me?. Ok it's the first time but ok then ill take on the challenge", Oz said as he cracked his knuckles before he then started running towards the armor giant. With him taking out a metal handle that soon turn into a metal sword.

It was a gift from a specific 'rabbit' that was given to him for his use. So with his sword he went on to fight the armor war IS and engaged at in a fight, and using his 'GW' he used everything in his reach as his weapon. The air was used to make a large dome like field of a barrier around him and the IS machine to keep the bullets that came from the other terrorist from afar from reaching him. The earth was being used as a constant shield for him and the water from any near by store came out rushing out of the buildings to form a second layer of shielding around them to form what look like a glass dome.

From the outside, it look like a massive crystalize bowl that moved in one direction, and from the inside you could see red glows of light follow by yellow lights and flashes of green lights. And slight tremors from the ground could be felt as explosives were fired and blown up.

From the outside it was mostly seen as something beautiful that people had forgotten that it was a terrorist fight and took out there camera or phone to snap a picture or to even record it.

From the inside, Oz doge to his right as fast as he could to avoid a rocket and then jump up to avoid him being cut in half by the sword. There he used the earth from the ground and had it be used a stepping stone to help him move close to the machine and when he was close to it's right arm. He lifted his sword and with lighting speed he cut of a portion of it's arm and left the IS's right arm demobilize.

But as quick as his attack came, he was then thrown straight at a wall, the IS machine had headbut him so hard and so quick that he didn't get the chance to avoid it.

People who were inside the doom in the buildings could only gasp in shock at seeing Oz got hit with such a strong hit that many though he was dead for sure, even Rose who was watching began to shed tears thinking that he might had gotten killed with that hit.

And that hit sent him thru the wall and got him landed inside someone's living room. Debri and other stuff scatter on the floor with him spittin out blood from his mouth before swiping his mouth and leaving a red streak of blood under his chin.

"well that thing packs a punch. Ok i guess i shouldn't be messing around then, let's end this", Oz said as he then dashed away from the living room and charged back at the IS machine.

And in response, the machine fired many more missiles and shoot at Oz with his machine gun in order to kill him.

And Oz had to form a shield in front of him that was made out of complete wind and water as it spin rapidly in front of him to sent the projectiles away in different directions.

And with his momentum, he hit the IS machine dead center in the chest making a large booming noise around the area.

The result, the IS machine being thrown against the side of the building and crashing inside, sparks and bits of flames appear on the IS machine as it struggle to get up.

Oz not wasting a moment for the IS to get up, he charged back at the machine with his sword ready in hand. But as the IS machine saw him charging up to it, it quickly transform as fast as it could to take that form of that of a centipede with long and large claws counting to that of 12 in total. Large razor sharp blades shoot out from it's back and its mouth contain moving rotating blades as it open it's mouth.

And in this new formation it let out a loud terrifying scream that sounded like that of a monster from a horror film. Even Oz stop his advancement to stop and run back to gain some distance from the creature made out of metal.

And the yelled was so loud and so strong that the dome fell apart and fell to show the world the creature that Oz was fighting against.

"ok now that's scary and deadly, mostly scary", Oz said as he look up at the large mechanical monster that came crawling out the building. People from all around cowered away as they saw the terrifying monster make it's appearance to all that saw it.

"ok big guy, let's see if you are any better than before". Oz sad as he spun his sword in his hand before he ran towards the monster and move side to side to doge the first 6 stab strikes and then him having to block the next ones with his sword leaving sparks with every block he did. He then had to use his G.W to throw slabs of rocks from the ground to the IS machine to create some bit of space between the too.

But the slabs of rock didn't cause any damage what so ever now, instead they simple broke on impact with the metal skin of the IS machine.

And in return the IS machine or let's just call it 'snake' for short, the snake responded back by spitting out glowing violet liquid towards Oz, Oz nothing wanting to get hit by the unknown liquid he used water to have it be washed to the right were the liquid landed on a car and the liquid started to brake down the car in a matter of seconds. It was acid.

"wow i am glad i didn't get hit by that, (looks directly at the snake) well i guess you are more deadlier than you look." Oz said as he spun his sword in his hand as he glared back at the snake. The snake eye's glowed a red crimson as it let out another scream of nightmare before it went charging towards Oz, Oz did the same as he charged towards the snake whit his sword raised up high ready to cut the damn thing in half.

And just before he and the snake made there strike on one another, Oz saw a hail storm of missiles coming down from the air so he had to quickly form a thick dome of rock to protect him from the missiles. The snaked didn't bother to look up but to try and destroy the dome of earth to get to Oz, but it was that mistake of the snake that it ended up getting blown to bits by the rockets as it destroyed everything in it's landing zone.

Once the smoked clear, Oz undid the dome of rock and found himself with the sight of holes in the ground and the remains of the snake all over the area. Some of the metal was either on fire or red melting hot.

When he looked up to see who had just saved him or almost killed him with the attack, he saw a large black jet slowly moving in to his location.

"well i hope it's not Phantom Task or another enemy, this place has already take a lot of damage", Oz said as he looked all around him to see the total mess that the street was. Holes on the floor, holes in the buildings, cars on fire and windows broken. But with the fight at an end, Oz took a seat on the floor and waited for what ever came next.

He looked around to see if anyone had been hurt through the fight but he spotted nobody lying dead on the floor or injure so he was glad with that.

Then he was instantly welcomed with a woman running up to him as she had dried tears on her face as she came running to him calling his name.

It was none other than Rose as she came running and hugged him out of worried and then begun to ask him questions on what just happen, she asked on who those people were and what was that thing he just fought and what he was doing with controlling the earth and water and others.

He simply replayed with 'i am a the avatar, the one who can control the very elements of this world', no just kidding he just told her that it came from his device on his wrist that gave him the ability to control stuff with his will.

And to show it to her once again, he used it to pick her up and let her float in the air just about 6 inches of the floor. She did freaked out a bit but then she started to calm down seeing that she was very low to the floor before she was brought down to the floor once again.

"t-that is very scary but... at the same time it's very amazing, what other things can you do with it?", she asked as she was curious to know just what other things he could do with his gadget of his.

"well so far i am able to control the elements and move small and large heavy objects and used them as tools or weapons, i can stop things in a instant and i can use it to help me build things in a fast manner. So it's kind of a tool but at the same time it's my weapon of choice when it comes to fighting bad guys or things like that snake from before", Oz said as he looked around him to see the remains from the snake as they were on fire.

"i-i see, well thanks for saving me back there. You know... when we were fired upon and you used your 'thing' to form a shield to protect us", Rose said with a red tint on her cheeks as she looked down.

"eh it's nothing really, i have been doing this kind of stuff for about more than 3 months now so i just did it on instinct. When your out there fighting run away criminals you tend to learn some stuff", Oz said.

"you fight criminals?, so your like an assassin or a solider?", Rose asked curiously wanting to know what type of person he was, she was quite surprise to know that he did this kind of job that it surprise her to know that such a kind hearted person like him work this type of job.

"well... something like that but i am actually an Investigator from CCG back at Japan, well not there but I travel with my team to go hunt down dangerous run away criminals that left the country to hide in other parts of the world". Oz said as he explain his job a bit more to her so that she could understand just what exactly he did.

"really? that's kind of scary to do isn't it?. But i guess since you been doing this for more than 3 months i suppose that you are used to it". Rose said.

"well it was scary at first but once you done the first few catches. It gets a bit easier, so now that the fight is over. Were do you plan to go? i have a feeling that i might be busy now that this jet is getting closer and i am probably going to be counted responsible for what just happen". Oz said as he look up to see the jet getting close to landing in the area.

"well... i was hoping to spend a bit more of my time with you but, now that i see that you might be needed in something else, i will probably have to go", Rose said with a sad tone knowing that her time with Oz had ended.

"oh i see, sorry i guess it's a shame but.. here let me give you my number. Maybe you can still spend time with me even if i am not there with you but at least we can keep contact if you like", Oz said as he pulled out his phone.

Rose liked the idea and took out her phone as well, and in just a few seconds of tapping on there phone's screen, both of them had each others phone numbers saved on there cellphones.

"alright I got it, well it was great getting to know you Rose, but i guess we might have to meet at some other time it seems". Oz said as he put his phone away while looking up to see the jet landing on the ground.

"yes it looks like it so, it's a shame but i guess our time came to an end. Well i guess it's time for me to say goodbye... but before i do, let me show you my gratitude", Rose said as she looked down for a bit before she look at Oz and pulled him in for a kiss.

Oz was surprise for the sudden action as he just stayed put and let Rose kiss him for what was about 3 seconds until she pulled away with a blush on her face.

"Rose", Oz said in low voice as she pulled away before she then turned around, and ran away. Leaving Oz alone in the street as his hair and clothing moved with the air that came from the Jet landing right behind him.

But his attention was then brought up to the jet that had landed next to him as a man step out and gave him a note.

"Oz Vessalius i have a letter from Yukinori from CCG, he told me to give it to you before you open that door". The man dressed in black said as he pointed to the doors of the Jet as he handed him the envelope.

Oz was confuse as to what he meant as he hesitantly took the envelope and began to open it and took out the letter that was inside and unfolded and began to read it.

 _"Oz if you are ready this, all i want to say is that i tried to tell them not to do it but my words fell on deaf ears. So all I have to say is, good luck with your new set of sons and daugthers, best of luck Oz"_

"...", Oz's face darken as he read the last few words over and over again hoping that he had not read that part wrong. Sons and daughters, just how many?.

So he look up to the doors of the jet and felt a small pang of nervousness as he started to walk towards the doors of the jet.

Every step he took felt like he just walked a meter to what might be his doom and his ever lasting pain.

Step by step he came closer and closer to the doors and he could feel the sweet going down his forehead as he inch closer to it.

And once he placed his hand on the door handle. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and exhale before he open his eyes and then open the door.

And when he opened it, he looked down to see a blur of what was 9 kids running up to him and tackled him to the ground as they all shouted.

"PAPA/DADDY IT'S YOU"


	14. New kids and Pain

**Chapter 14: New kids and Pain**

* * *

With his hand on the door, he turn it side ways and pulled it open, and when he looked down, he was then tackled by 9 blurry figures moving to him as they collided onto his stomach and ended up tossing him to the ground.

"DADDY/PAPA IT'S YOU", all nine kids said in joy as they hugged Oz in a chain of hugs as they had him on the ground.

"...it hurts", Oz said to himself in a whisper as he only looked up to the sky and ignore the weight that was on top of him.

Looking down to see the kids on him, he counted 4 boys and 5 girls. Just like the note said... but WHY.

He felt his head get dizzy and hot as he started to lose focus before he passed out with his last memory being the kids looking at him in worry and then follow by a figure stepping out of the jet as she began to walk close to him before everything faded to black.

Next he woke up few short minutes later at the back of an ambulance were he was wrap in some bandages while a nurse was checking up on him.

"ah it's seems you have woken up, so do you feel fine? anything feels bad or are you in pain anywhere?". the nurse said as she ask Oz how he was feeling.

"hmm no i feel fine, what happen? all i remember was me getting tackled by 9 kids that came out on me calling me-" but before he could finish, he looked outside the back of the ambulance and found the nine kids sitting on a bench while eating ice cream, and they were being watch over by a girl that looked to be about the same age as him, she wore a black trenchcoat, black pants and a dark blue under shirt and black gloves, long dark brown hair that reach her butt and deep orange colored eyes.

"oh...so it's real..." Oz said with a voice of slight terror but in confusion as well, his mind was trying to process what was going on, it was just like the time before when he found out that he had a child of his, but now instead of one it was 9 more kids.

He could feel his mind just having to melt away and his head just gain a headache unlike no other.

"h-how long have i been out if I may ask?", Oz said as he asked as he let out a deep sigh while take the short moment to relax.

"well you have been out for almost an hour, but me and my partner were surely thinking that maybe you would have been out for at least more than that with your injuries, but yet you woke up and you seem to be in good condition." the nurse said as she told him the amount of time he was been out.

"oh ok, well i am glad i wasn't out for too long. So is there anything else you need to check up on me? or am i ok to go?", Oz asked.

"well you don't seem to be in any bad state and you seem fine so i guess there really isn't much to do now. You can go now if you like, just make sure you don't push yourself to much, ok" the nurse said as she told him he was ok to go.

So hearing her answer he got up from the bed he was on and proceeded to get out of the back of the ambulance and set foot on the ground, he looked around to see were he was to see that he was in the street in witch the fight between him and the large IS 'snake' fought at, and any other events that had occur with.

"well...i guess maybe i should have dragged it out somewhere a bit far from here, but then again it could have cost more damage or even casualties if i did that", Oz said to himself as he looked at the large and medium size holes that were present on the buildings, floor and windows, and even the remains of the snake scatter across the floor.

But ignoring the scenery, he look up to the nine kids eating there snack alongside the girl who was pay attention to what they did, he didn't wanted to do it but... he knew he had to go up to them and start talking, the longer he waited the longer it was going to last... so taking in a deep breath he began walking.

But as he did, one of the girls in the the group besides her siblings looked up to see Oz walking towards them, so taking her attention off of her ice cream, she got up and began to run to her father. And her sudden actions brought the attention of her siblings to see her running into there father.

And so they follow up right behind her as they hold there ice cream in one hand and ran towards him. And in one whole group they shouted "PAPA/DADDY" as they came up to him and hugged him from all around. They were very short so they were only able to hugged his legs. But the little girl that saw he first was able to jump onto to him and Oz caught her just out of instinct and hugged him in a eye level position.

"wow ok ok easy little guys, don't push me to hard or else i will fall" Oz said as he tried to balance himself with all the weight that was being thrown at him from all around and on his chest.

"daddy we finally get see you"

"now we can spend a whole lot more time with papa"

"papa papa can we go shopping?"

"daddy i am hungry, can you make us something to eat?, ice cream isn't in off for me"

All of the kids said in excitement as they asked there dad for each and one of there requests, Oz was already feeling a the headache coming along and was already pleading for someone to help him out. Luckily his savor was there to help him.

"alright little ones get off of your dad, let him breath he just woke up so if you want to talk to him let him take in some air before he blacks out again" the girl in the trench coat said as she order the kids to back off from there dad so that he didn't pass out.

"ok" all of them said sounding a bit sad but still happy to be around there dad.

"so Oz Vessalius, the boy who has brought so much attention around the world. Your as popular as the only male IS user in the world. Well it's great to have the chance in meeting you personally, my name is Xing Shao, a Investigator at CCG", Xing said as she extended her hand for him to shake witch he did.

"well it's nice to meet you Xing, so can you help explain to me a bit as to why i have been given more kids?, i mean (whispers to her) it's already kind of hard to raise one child right now so for me it's going to get a bit more harder to raise a total of 10 now", Oz said.

"well CCG wanted to see if the test they did before with your daughter Emily was correct and safe, they decided to do it one more time before they did it on a larger scale, so they created more and ended up with the same results as Emily. And since you are there father by blood and DNA, it was only fair and right that they are giving to you, that or do you prefer that your kids be used as living weapons?", Xing said as she explain the result in how he ended up with more kids of his own.

"I see... well i guess that explains things now, i guess. So is there anything else that you need to tell me?, i have been gone for far to long and i need to get back with the others, and i will also have to do other things that will bring me an even bigger headache" Oz said.

"well besides me bring them to you, i need to get there official names given by you, we have there last names but not their first names and we need to finish making there papers so that they are official residents of Japan, so can you give me the names for the kids?", Xin said as she took out a folder from her coat and handed him the folder and when he open it, it contain all of the details of the nine kids, the one thing that was blank was there first name.

So grabbing the folder and the pen that came inside, he looked at his new given children and wrote down the names he wish to given them.

He name the first girl Dawn, short brown straight hair and blond color tips. Next was Cassie a little girl with long curly red hair and blond highlights. Next was a boy with black hair and blue highlights that reach the base of his neck, he name him Erick. Next was another boy with long shaggy brown hair, he also wore glasses for him to see, he name him Yamato. Then came another boy with blond hair that had a similar style to his, he name him Zhan. Then it was another boy with bluish dark hair that came up and over his right side of his face and reached the base of his neck, he name him Kayne. Lastly he was left with three girls, he name the first one Annie she had short black red crimson hair that cover her left eye. Then the second one he name her Seraph and she had very long orange hair that reach all the way past her knees and half of her hair change to white/blond as it reach the end.

And one thing that they all had in common was that they all had the same eye color as him. But the last one was the one that brought his attention the most, because the last one, she had and eye color that he has't seen before, her eyes were reddish pink color with the center of the eye being the emerald green color instead of the color black.. Her hair was a bright cyan color mix with the same blond color hair as his, her hair was mostly in curves and curls as it went straight down and meet at the mid of her back.

She surely did look interesting and she looked like a very lively child with her bright color eyes and hair so he decided to name her Jinx, it seem to fit her right so he stuck with that.

"ok here, I am done so is there anything else you need?. I have to make a few more stops at some stores so... anything else i should know before i head off?". Oz asked as he handed her the folder containing the new names for his children as he asked if there was anything else he would need to know.

"nope, that's all, well it was nice meeting you Oz, (enters the Jet and stops at the door and places her hand on the handle) I wish you the best of luck raising all 10 kids now. Your going to need it a whole lot more than you think" She said as she yelled out the last of her words as the Jet turn on and began to lift up in the air before it turn around and left in a hurry back to Japan, leaving Oz standing on the ground with his nine new kids standing around him as he and they watch the jet vanish far away in the distance.

So now he was left there to attend to his new sons and daughters of his, "well i am going to need a bigger raise in my checks... Ok kids (get's down on his knees to be in eye level with them) so who here is hungry to eat some that i get to cook?", he said with a smile on his face as he ask if any of them were hungry.

And just as he spoke those words, all of the kids simile happily and yelled out together that they wanted to eat.

"ok then (cuckle) let's go and meet up with your older sister Emily, i bet she will be 'happy' to meet you all", Oz said while laughing a bit in the inside knowing just how Emily would react to the news of her having siblings. And it sure was going to be great that he note himself to remember to record the event.

So with that, Oz lead his nine new children on the way back to the ship while picking up the snacks he left on the ground that he had tossed right after the sudden attack by Phantom Task.

Scene Change

Now the time was 6:59 PM. The sky was now a dark shade of blue, the city was now glowing in the distance, the sea waves crashing onto the beach, the wind gently blowing on the beach as Oz sat on the sand as he look out onto the sea while his new found kids were playing on the sand or in the water. They weren't to far in so he didn't have to worry about them having to get washed out into to the water or them having to drown.

And behind him were 12 large bags that contain clothing for all nine kids and even more food. The ones playing in the water were Dawn, Cassie, Erick and Yamato. The ones playing in the sand were Zhan, Kayne, Annie and Takumi were all playing together trying to form castles and digging small holes that they filled with water.

But the last of them was Jinx, she wasn't all to energetic as her siblings, instead she decided to stick with her father by sitting on his lap as she eat a cup of mini pretzels with cinnamon on it.

She eat them with a hint of happiness and eagerness as she savor the flavor that came with each bite. And she enjoy it just as much that she handed one to her dad so that he could take a bite.

"Oh thanks Jinx, (eats it and begins to chew it) taste good doesn't it?" Oz said as he chew on it before swallowing the piece of food down and padding Jinx on the top of her head.

Jinx gave out a giggle loving the affection that she was given to her by her dad. It truly surprise him just how fast the kids got so attach to him on just a few hours of being together, they were already acting if he was there from the moment they were born, and spend there whole times being raised by him.

And, he really couldn't complain about it much, even thou he wasn't expecting none of this, not even thinking about the fact of him having have any more kids, well not at least in the future he wasn't.

But just as his experience with Emily, the kids begin to grown on him just like Emily. They were energetic, happy, joyful and most of all, they loved him. Something that would make his heart beat strongly out of happiness knowing that they love him.

But at the same time, he grew scared, scared now knowing that he had to protect not just one anymore but 10 now. 10 kids to feed, 10 kids to teach, 10 kids to raise all by himself. And most of all, 10 kids to protect from the world.

It was just to much for him to take in, he has a family and friends that can help him but, they won't be any good in protecting them when it comes to the great war that comes in the future. Well if it comes to it when it those happen if they fail to stop it.

He alone can't shield them from the horrors that come from a war, he can't protected them from knowing that it means to kill, murder or destroy people that come for you and the people that you care about.

He just can't, he can barely do that with Emily, everyday he goes about worrying about what he should do for her and what to say when she asks him what it means to him to capture the criminal ghouls. He can't keep on saying that he has to go and 'put the bad man down' for to long.

But there was another thing that worry him more then all of that, and it was something he want to avoid doing but he knew that in some point, in some point in time, his kids were going to need someone else besides him to look up to, someone that Emily has been asking for since the beginning.

He need someone that the kids could call...mom. A person that can shine love and carrying and comfort to them when he isn't around, and a mother could be there to help guide them when he isn't around.

And most importantly, if in some point in time in the future, if he is to be drafted into the war in the next 2 years, and if he was to die in the battlefield... who would be there to raise them?... that hurt him the most.

He could only image the gut wrenching feeling that his kids would have when they are told by two soldiers that step into the front of the house, knocking on the door and tell them that there beloved daddy/papa has died in the battlefield.

What would become of them now?, what would they do?, who would they be able to seek comfort from?. Just...who.

He could picture the pain aching faces of theirs as the cry in pain. He didn't wanted to imagine it, nor think about it, it hurt him to imagine it that he didn't even notice a tear go down his face before he wiped it away with his hand.

Jinx saw the sad look on her daddy so, doing what came into mine, she placed her cup down and stood up and warped her little arms around him, her head laying on his shoulder as she did what she could to comfort her dad.

"daddy don't cry, I am here to give you a hug daddy" she said as she keep her arms around Oz. For him, hearing those words coming from her, he felt even more sadness as the pain seem to get stronger in his heart. He wanted those words to last as long as he live, he wants to live as long as it took for him to see them grow up and become an adult, have them make there own choices and decisions.

"ok...ok...t-thank you Jinx", Oz said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame and tried to swallow the lump of pain in his neck, he sounded almost as if he was ready to cry. But he didn't, he didn't wanted her to think he was weak, he wanted to show that he was strong, so pulling himself back together, he wiped away the tears forming around the corner of his eyes and hugged his daughter gently.

"thank you Jinx, daddy feels ok now", Oz said as he release himself from the hug and kissed her on the top of her forehead before hugging her again.

And in the moment of peace, Oz felt somewhat happy. Happy to be here with his new set of sons and daughters, happy to be here to watch over them.

So with time being use to spend some of it with his new children, he decided it was time to head back to the ship, he already had multiple people waiting for him, and one little one was more importantly eager for him to arrive back home.

So picking up his bags with his G.W, he had it carry all of his bags and lead his kids to the ship. And upon getting on the ship, he enter the living room to find everyone in the kitchen as they chated together as they made treats together in the oven and stove.

And before he step inside, he told his kids to wait outside and wait for him to call them, he stepped inside and placed the bags on the floor and said.

"hey guys sorry I'm late, i ended up running into some 'things' and it got me a bit distracted. So what are you guys baking" Oz said as he walked towards them while having to catch Emily running up to him in his arms.

"well just cookies and muffins, nothing much, so what what took you so long?, you have been gone for a whole long time then us. Also (looks as the bandages on him) what happen to you?", Echo said as she pointed at his bandages on his right arm and the dried blood stains on his cheeks.

Just seeing the marks of him having to be hurt worried her instantly on what he got himself into.

And the others spotted the same thing as well, bandages on his arm and signs of scratches on his hands and face.

"hmm well (looks down on himself) let's just say that Phantom Task, payed me a little 'visit'. Well i don't think a large mechanical IS machine with weapons isn't fair on one person. But yeah, didn't take to long to defeated it", Oz said.

"Phantom Task attack you?, damn what is there deal seriously. Oz what didn't you call us we could have help you", Charlotte said worriedly as she stood in front of him while checking on his bandages.

"well i could have called you, but with me being constantly being attack every second i moved. If i were to take out my phone, then there wouldn't be a way for me to contact you after i got shoot. But it wasn't anything i couldn't handle.", Oz said as he tried his best to calm his friends.

"i wonder how we didn't hear any of it, i mean we could have at least hear it from the distance", Ichika said as he walked up to him while looking out at the window wondering were the fight took place at.

"well were glad your fine Oz, so anything else happen?, anything happen through the fight that we need to know or was that all", Laura asked.

"well nothing about the fight was different, but besides the fight, i can say that something did happen after the 'fight'". Oz said sounding a bit nervous with what he had to say now.

"really so what happen afterwards?, did Phantom Task did something else", Sasuki asked.

"well... 9 little things happen that's for sure ahahaha... ha" Oz said as he started sweating like a guy in a interview as everyone started to eye him curiously.

"nine little things?... what do you mean by that", Hunter said surely confuse as to what he meant by that. HIm and everyone else was just as curious and confused by his words.

"well... i guess i should just punch to the point then. Ok... Dawn, Cassie, Erick, Yamato, Zhan, Kayne, Annie, Takumi and Jinx. Can you please come in and meet daddy's friends and meet your older sister". Oz said as he turn around to the door and asked for the kids to come on in.

And as soon as everyone heard his words, there faces turn all but Sasuki and Hunter and Victoria simply had a look of interest.

And just like that, all nine kids came in the room and hide behind him, nervous in meeting people they didn't know. But the best reaction was that of Echo and Charlotte who look as if they had seen a ghost. And even more, Emily had a blank look on her face, 9 new siblings? how?.

"d-daddy how do i have more brothers and sisters?", Emily said as she look down to her new siblings with interest and curiosity.

"hmm it's a bit hard for me to explain it to you, but once you a bit older i can explain it to you, all i can say is that they came from home Ok. And since you are the older one, that makes you there big sister so that means it will be your responsibility to watch over them like i do with you ok?", Oz said as he got down on his knee as he let Emily to stand next to his brothers and sisters.

She only stood about 2 inches taller than them so she didn't really stood that tall over them. And just like that, once the little ones heard that from there dad, they turn to look at her before they came on her by hugging her in a group as they shouted "BIG SIS".

Oz had to back up a bit before he saw his oldest daughter Emily get tackled by her younger siblings. All of them happily laughing and talking as they shared the moment together, it didn't take long before Emily started laughing and started to enjoy the moment with her new siblings.

"well i guess she is happy about her new siblings, that makes two"

So with the introduction of the nine new kids, Oz sent the kids to go and play in the other room so the older ones could speak between themselves.

And when Oz went to the big long couch, he simply crashed on it and had his face buried on the cushion of the couch while letting out a groan.

"my head hurts guys... now what...how am i going to handle 10 kids now?", Oz said as his words were being muffled by the couch.

"are you sure it's your head?, it could be your injuries", Charlotte said as she sat next to him.

"no... i am pretty sure it's my head", Oz said still facing down.

"I'm surprise your aren't freaking out as much i though you would, i mean receiving 9 new kids like that must have at least drive you crazy, or maybe for some other guy they would just be in denial and not want to deal with it", Hunter said surprise a bit on how easily Oz was handling the situation.

"well I'm not the type to run away, as for me going crazy. I just passed out on the moment they came in sight", Oz said.

"but why didn't they tell you or ask you for permission to do this?, i mean shouldn't they have at least ask you if they could do this in the first place before they send new kids to you". Echo said sounding a bit angry over the fact that her friend Oz was giving more kids without his attention or permission.

"well what can you say to the heads on top?, they won't listen to words that come from fresh recruits, they will only listen to those that have serve a long time in CCG and those that are respect and important. So if they made more kids for Oz, that means they did the same thing with Emily, only a bit more bigger", Sasuki said as she dranked a bit from her bear before tossing it to the side.

"so those that mean they are half ghoul and half human as well?", Oz said as he got up from facing the floor and sat up properly.

"sure thing, they aren't going to send a ghoul to you aren't they?, i am guessing that they did this simply because they wanted to do one more last 'safety' test before they did it on a bigger scale. And I agree with Echo here, they should have at least told you about this before they did it.", Sasuki said as she to agreed with Echo's opinion.

"well now that you got yourself new kids, what are you new plans on raising them?", Hunter asked as he open up a can of coke and took a seat down in a chair he pulled.

"yeah Oz, what do you plan on doing now?, i mean never in history has there been a 18 yr old guy who has 10 kids in less than a year. That sounds like a good headline if you ask me (small laugh)", Ichika said joking a bit on the fact of him making somewhat of history.

"well i don't know, probably the same thing with Emily just with all of them. I mean i have this (G.W glowing green) so at least with this it can make it easy for me to handle all of them. But then again, stress and exhaustion might get me first thou". Oz said.

"don't forgot that we are here as well Oz, if you don't mind i can help out. I kind of want to know some of this stuff... for the future you know" Laura said as she offer to help out.

"same for us Oz, we aren't here to just watch you struggle", Echo said as she smile happily back at him. Charlotte did the same as she also showed that she will be happy to help.

"well sure and thanks, I'm happy with all your help". Oz said as he suddenly put his arms around Echo and Charlotte and gave them a tight hug as he brought them close causing both the poor girls to blush a bit from the sudden action and the closeness that they were in together.

"ok so now we are done with that part, so were are we heading next Sasuki?. Where are we going for our next hunt?" Ichika said as he brought his attention over to there leader and asked her were they will be heading off next for there new hunt to catch yet another run away ghoul.

And just as he said that, everyone else turn to look at Sasuki as well, they were curious to know were they will be traveling next.

"oh so serious now are we?, for a second there a though the night was going to be insisted of just child talk. Oh well i guess it's time to get back to business then", Sasuki said as she drank the last of what was in her bear can before she crushed it and tossed it into the trash can before she pulled out a remote from her pocket and clicked on it.

By her pressing on it, the windows were then closed by metal shutters and the lights went out through the room before a hologram appear before them.

"all right our next mission will be a little bit different this time, this time we won't be hunting down a ghoul. Instead we are given orders by the government to handle something a bit more... dangerous", Sasuki said as she started to pull out information on the hologram to show them what she was talking about.

And with a flicker of her hands, a large amount of information was put on and all of them began reading what they could spot with there eyes. But Sasuki was there to tell them instead of having to read it.

"our next mission will involve us meeting up with a man named Izan Meritz in Dubai who will give us some needed resources that the Japanese government has order, and as well as some secret information. And since this information and resources are both highly important and valuable, there has been rumours about pirates and other secretive spies and unknown organizations attempting to steal it within the next few days. So we will be going there to provided assistance in getting the materials and Intel onto a ship and help it make it's way out into Sea. And that's about it". Sasuki said as she explain the mission while showing them on the hologram the location on Dubai and the rout they would take in assisting the package to be extracted and out onto sea and onwards to Japan.

"well that sounds like fun, i mean i heard how amazing Dubai is so i am in", Hunter said sounding more interesting having fun then really thinking about the mission.

"don't get to excited there, even if we get there and have a few hours to have some fun, it's still is a mission handed to us and this will be the first time you guys will deal together as a team in handling a very difficult if not impossible task. And instead of killing ghouls you will be killing man or woman that are out to steal something that is worth a whole lot more than what a bank can hold". Sasuki said.

"but why are we given this task?, this is something that the military should be taking under control, not us we aren't soldiers" Echo said sounding a bit worried about the task.

"yeah i have to say that this sounds a bit out of our league, we aren't anywhere that experience in something like that, only me and Laura and Hunter and Victoria have ever really done something like this before" Ichika said.

"and since i am pregnant my help in this mission would slow me and all of us down, so i won't be able to take part in this, i wouldn't mind going on this mission but the risk of injury my baby is way to high to take any chances. And we also can't leave Oz's kids unattended alone in the ship". Laura said as she told them how she wouldn't be able to take part in this mission.

Out of all of them, Laura was the most skilled in military skills since she was born into it. So with her out of the mission, they have already lost a majority of there strength in there team.

"yeah shes right, it wouldn't be much of a problem if it was just Emily but now that i have more, it was going to end up being me or Laura out of the mission. But what about you Ichika?, you being spotted there will drive the media crazy as to why you are there, and even more if they caught you with a gun in your hands". Oz said right after he took notice of what she said about having to leave his kids alone in the ship.

"damn, your right if were to be seen then that would make me as some sort of criminal and place an ever larger target on my back. And the whole festival would stop and be driven to me, and that would make it somewhat easy for the enemy to come and steal the packages." Ichika said as he came to realize that he as well will have to draw out from the mission.

"ok so that means Laura and Ichika are going to have to stay behind, so that leaves me, you (Oz), Echo, Charlotte, and my sister and Sasuki. That makes 6 of us, Sasuki is it only us 6 or are we going to be also fighting alongside some soldiers sent from Japan?", Hunter asked.

"yeah we will be assisted with 50 man in this mission so don't worry about us having to fight the enemy alone. But i won't be able to fight with you incase a fight was to start, i will have to meet up with Izan Meritz and talk about some classified information with other people. So that makes the 5 of you fighting together in case of a fight.", Sasuki said as she explain that she won't be fighting with them as she was given another task to handle on there own.

"oh ok but... were are we going to meet to start the mission?, is it going to be located somewhere out in a private area? or will it take place somewhere public?", Charlotte asked wondering were the task would taken place at.

"it's good that you asked that, well as it seems we will be carrying out this mission on through a festival in the center of a Dubai, the festival will be used as a way of hiding our work from the enemy. And as a means to make it easy for us to go in undetected", Sasuki said as she pulled out a map layer of the city and showed how they would move in and out to get what they needed.

The map showed how they would use the city as to mask there work from an enemy eye. And how they will extract the materials and info out undetected.

"but if we were to caught by the enemy and they begin to fight us, it will be up to you guys and the other assisted soldiers to hold them off and help them carry out the materials off to safety. And also be aware of your surroundings, we don't want to get civilians injured or harm so do your best to get any civilians out and away from crossfire", Sasuki said as she explain to them on what they would do if any people were to be between them and the enemy if they were to start a fight.

But from then, they spend about 1 of there time coming up with how they will do this task, who and how one of them would take an important role in the mission and how Laura and Ichika could be of assistance from the ship while Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Hunter and Victoria will be the main ones fighting.

And the surely came up with a good team plan with three different types of alternatives in case something came up that could be unexpected or dangerous. After the group talk, Oz and the rest went to go check up on the kids in the other room wondering what they were doing, and when they enter the room.

Emily and her new brothers and sisters were laying in bed together as they sound asleep with warm smiles on there faces.

Oz smile happily in seeing how they looked together as one, the rest of them smiled as well seeing just how adorable they looked together as they sleep in peace.

So that night was then follow with the adults in the ship having to spend there night drinking and eating food as they spend there time having fun and relaxing in the living room together. And once the time had struck 11 at night, everyone had set off to there rooms to go to bed. For the next few days, they will be traveling over the seas to reach Dubai in where they will take part in there mission. 


	15. Chapter 15

I am sorry guys but I don't think I will be able to continue the story. my school work load and studying and other work load is just to much that I don't think I can conitue the story.

sorry if wanted to continue reading it but... life happens and you have to give up something I order to procced in the real life.

but if you truly want to see possible future chapters. then leave a simple review with the words

"continue please"

and maybe I could push myself to work on the story with the little time I have


	16. Should i revive the story?

Should i continue this story?, it surely has been a long time since i left this story within the dust...

But looking back at it i have seen a large number of people who have read it, and i was thinking that if you guys did ENJOY it. Then maybe perhaps i could bring it back to life and continue the story.

But of course that's only if you guys wish for me to bring it back, so let me know if you guys want me to bring it back and if i get a good amount of reviews or pleads to bring this story back.

I just might put out a new chapter...

So well it's my ghost, ill see yall later.


End file.
